Lily Snape 2
by ElizabethMKJP
Summary: La Segunda Temporada de Lily Snape. Es el 2do año de Lily y el 3ro de Harry; Nuevas aventuras... Una gran verdad se Revelara... Un Hombre Lobo un Perro Grande y Negro, Una Rata... ¿Qué es lo que oculta Severus?... Todo por el Bien de la Familia Discraimer: Todos los personajes y lugares son propiedad de la fabulosa J.K. Rowling, mio solo es el personaje de Lily Snape
1. Cartas de Verano

Lily Snape

2

Cartas de Verano

Lily abrió los ojos lentamente, pudo distinguir entre los mechones de su cabello negro que le tapaba la cara su habitación de de su casa en la calle Hiladera

Aunque llevaba 2 semanas en casa aun era extraño despertar ahí después de haber pasado todo el año en la torre de Gryffindor, un año en el que habían pasado muchas cosas, se quedo un rato tendida en la cama recordando todos los momento divertidos que había pasado, las peleas con Draco… y el Basilisco, ese horrible recuerdo volvió a su mente así que sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro para sacar eso de su mente, se había prometido a si misma que no volvería a pensar en aquello. De pronto oyó unos pasos en el pasillo que se dirigían a la planta inferior de su casa. Sonrió y se levanto lentamente y se puso una bata y bajo a la cocina donde estaba su padre preparando el desayuno

-Hola papi- dijo bostezando perezosamente

-Hola pequeña- dijo Severus poniendo un par de platos en la mesa- ¿dormiste bien?

-como un tronco- respondió ella con una tostada enfrente

-lo note, no parabas de roncar- se burlo el

-¡oye!- Severus rió divertido

En ese momento por la ventana, entraron dos lechuzas, una Negra que reconoció como su propia Togwood y otra tan de un gris opaco bastante vieja que reconoció como Errol la lechuza de la familia Weasley

Ambas se posaron en la mesa entre ella y Severus que ya había tomado asiento

-Hola Errol- saludo la niña haciéndole una caricia a la pobre ave que se veía muy agotada, su propia lechuza ululo ofendida- no te enceles Toody

Ambas lechuzas llevaban consigo varias cartas, las desato y las reviso, reconoció la letra de Hermione y Ginny su padre la observaba mientras ella se dedicaba a abrir sus cartas

Cogió la de Ginny y la leyó.

Querida Lily:

Espero que estés bien yo estoy contentísima, a papá le han dado un premio en el trabajo e iremos de vacaciones a Egipto a visitar a mi hermano Bill que trabaja para Gringotts allá, todos están muy emocionados, la verdad nos tomo por sorpresa que le dieran el premio a papá imagina ¡setecientos galeones!, te traeré algo, lo prometo.

Por cierto tienes que decirme que era eso tan importante en lo que querías que te ayudara, responde pronto porque así podre contestarte antes de que nos vayamos, la verdad no creo que el pobre Errol, aguante un viaje desde Egipto.

P.D. Ron dice que no intentes llamar a Harry, él lo intento pero al parecer el tío de Harry se molesto muchísimo, papá opina que fue porque el "inteligente" de mi hermano le grito

Ginny

Lily soltó una carcajada imaginando a Ron al teléfono, en ese momento tomo la carta que le había llevado su lechuza, Errol ya se había marchado, no sin que antes Lily le hubiera dado una chuchería para lechuzas por haber hecho bien su trabajo

Lily:

Hola, me da mucho gusto que estés mejor, yo estoy mucho mejor pero a mis papas casi les dio un infarto cuando les hable de lo que pasamos el curso anterior, y eso que no les di muchos detalles, no me gusta pensar mucho en ello, a veces tengo pesadillas, pero voy a ir con mi familia a Francia y espero olvidarlo con eso.

Acerca de lo que me preguntaste aun no tengo idea de lo que le regalare a Harry por su cumpleaños, primero pensé en regalarle un libro, pero para ser sinceros no se destaca por ser un gran lector así que tal vez de de algo para el quidditch, aunque aún no se que si se te ocurre algo, dime ¿sí?

Hermione

Lily doblo las cartas y se levanto rápidamente y fue a tomar una pluma tinta y pergamino para contestarle a Ginny, precisamente quería preguntarle que le daría a Harry para su cumpleaños, sabía que los muggles con los que vivía le hacían las cosas imposibles y quería que pasara un buen cumpleaños por lo que había decidió comprarle algo lindo en el callejón Diagon, iría la próxima semana con Severus que tenía que comprar las reservas para las pociones del colegio

Querida Ginny:

Me alegro mucho por ti y tu familia, ¡que envidia, Egipto! Dicen que es un lugar muy mágico, tendrás que contármelo todo.

Quería que me ayudaras a elegir un buen regalo para Harry, Hermione dice que podria ser algún artículo de quidditch pero la verdad no se que regalarle ¿tienes alguna idea? Madame tu respuesta con Togwood, sí creo que es mejor no cargarle el trabajo

Lily

La pequeña doblo la carta y la ato a la pata de su lechuza que ya estaba ansiosa por salir, Hagrid le había dicho que como era muy joven le encantaba andar por ahí estirando las alas, por eso no le preocupaba enviarla de nuevo

-¿Por qué tantas cartas?- hablo Severus por primera vez después de un lago rato que llevaba callado

-Estamos pensando en hacerle un regalo de cumpleaños a Harry – respondió la niña radiante, su padre no dijo nada solo hizo una mueca que Lily no comprendió si era de desaprobación o no.


	2. La Fuga de Azkaban

-¿Por qué tantas cartas?- hablo Severus por primera vez después de un lago rato que llevaba callado

-Estamos pensando en hacerle un regalo de cumpleaños a Harry – respondió la niña radiante, su padre no dijo nada solo hizo una mueca que Lily no comprendió si era de desaprobación o no.

Lily paso la siguiente semana pensando respecto al regalo de Harry, Hermione le había vuelto a escribir y le había dicho que le compraría un kit de mantenimiento para su escoba

Así que había pasado todo su tiempo libre ojeando su nuevo ejemplar de "El mundo de la Escoba" que le llegaba puntualmente cada dos semanas a su casa.

Al final se había dado por vencida y había decidido visitar la tienda: "Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch" cuando fuera con su padre al callejón Diagon

El viernes por la noche Lily se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de su padre en el estudio de su casa terminando lo que le parecía un interminable trabajo acerca de La Convención Internacional de Brujos de 1289, no entendía como podía existir una clase tan aburrida como historia de la magia, suponía que tenía algo que ver con que el profesor Binns fuera un fantasma , uno muy viejo y daba clases igual que hace un siglo, ahora que lo pensaba le sorprendía que no hubiera matado a nadie de aburrimiento.

Metió la pluma al tintero y se estiro en su silla exhausta, Severus que estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesa revisando unos trabajos que le habían quedado pendientes levanto la vista del pergamino que tenía en sus manos y miro a su hija con una ceja levantada, un gesto tan suyo

-Estoy muerta- respondió la niña ante la interrogante mirada de su padre, él dirigió su mirada, entonces, al pergamino de su hija

-¿cuánto te falta?- preguntó, la niña tomo su cinta métrica y midió su trabajo

-10 centímetros, pero eran 2 metros- se apresuro a añadir, mientras su padre la veía estricto

-De acuerdo, lo terminaras mañana antes de que vayamos a Londres- cedió Severus, que como buen padre solía ser bastante estricto con Lily con lo que al colegio se refería

-¡gracias!- dijo la niña aliviada y comenzó a recoger sus cosas cuando escucharon el crepitar de la chimenea, Severus y Lily entraron en la sala (donde estaba la chimenea) en el momento justo que un mago alto y con el pelo y barba plateados, aparecía girando sobre sí mismos entre llamas verdes

-Buenas noches Severus- dijo Dumbledore como saludo

- Albus- dijo el hombre sorprendido de ver al anciano director llegar tan súbitamente y a esas horas de la noche

-Hola padrino- dijo Lily con una enorme sonrisa

-Hola pequeña, ¿despierta tan tarde?- dijo mirando a Lily con una sonrisa

-Estaba terminado los deberes- dijo Lily cabeceando señalando el libro y el pergamino que llevaba en sus brazos- en ese momento una lechuza parda picoteo la ventana Lily se acerco a abrirle la ventana el ave entro y sé poso en uno de los sillones de la sala y estiro la pata mostrando un ejemplar de "El Profeta"

-¿El profeta? ¿A esta hora?- pregunto Lily confundida mientras desataba el diario

¡Fuga de Azkaban!

El ministerio de Magia ha dado ha informado que el conocido asesino en masa Sirius Black ha logrado lo que nadie antes: Escapar de la Prisión de Azkaban.

Sirius Black fue un gran partidario de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y se teme que pueda atacar, el Ministro de Magia ha declarado: "no tienen nada de qué preocuparse lo atraparemos enseguida" la comunidad mágica debe tomar sus debidas precauciones. A pesar que el ministerio ha asegurado que la comunidad mágica está segura, se le ha informado al ministro de los Muggles para que tome medidas de seguridad debido a los antecedentes de agresión a la comunidad no mágica (Continua página 4 columna 2)

Lily leyó el artículo principal mientras en su rostro se iba dibujando una expresión miedo, su padre tomo presuroso el periódico y leyó, su gesto se ensombreció y miro a Dumbledore interrogante, Lily se abrazo a Severus

-¿Esto es cierto Albus?- pregunto él pocionista perturbado, mostrándole el diario al otro

-Me temo que sí- Severus sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y estrecho a su hija contra sí mismo, como si temiera que el tal Black pudiera entrar de repente por la puerta

- Lily, ¿me permitirías hablar un momento a solas con tu padre?- ella asintió levemente y levanto la vista hacia su padre

-Ponte cómodo, ya regreso- dijo señalándole al director uno de los sillones

-Buenas noches padrino- dijo Lily con voz intranquila

-Descansa Lily- dijo el anciano y los observo desapareces por la escalera

Llegaron a la habitación de Lily, ella se puso rápidamente su pijama y se metió a la cama, Severus la arropó

-Buenas noches mi niña- dijo él y después le dio un beso en la frente y justo cuando estaba por salir ella lo detuvo

-Papá- lo llamó- ¿ese hombre…Black es peligroso?- dijo ella claramente asustada

-Sí- dijo Severus calmadamente regresando sobre sus pasos hasta llegar al lado de su hija y se sentó en la cama- pero no tienes por qué tener miedo yo estoy aquí para protegerte.

Lily sonrió con suavidad, pero volvió su mirada a la obscura ventana de su cuarto, su padre comprendió de inmediato y saco la varita de su túnica, se acerco con paso decidido a la ventana y pasó su varita con un movimiento elegante y fluido, del extremo salió una luz dorada que ilumino el cristal

-¿Mejor?- dijo el sonriendo a su hija

-Si papi- él se acerco de nuevo a su hija y le susurro al oído:

-Yo jamás permitiré que nadie te dañe- Lily lo abrazo fuerte y le dijo

-¡Qué bueno que tengo como papa a un gran mago!- Severus rió complacido, sabía que para su hija él era un gran héroe y esperaba que eso nunca cambiara

-bien ahora a dormir pequeña, tengo que bajar a ver a tu padrino, Te quiero

-Y yo a ti- dijo Lily antes de quedarse dormida

Severus bajo las escaleras rápidamente y volvió a la sala donde lo esperaba un Dumbledore con gesto serio

-bien, ya regrese- dijo en el umbral de la puerta- ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias- rechazo el ofrecimiento amablemente

-supongo que es eso de lo que venias a hablarme- dijo Severus refiriéndose al contenido del diario que ahora estaba en una mesita cafetera

-Efectivamente Severus, no sabía cómo lo tomarías, aunque veo que no lo has tomado tan mal, no tienes de que preocuparte- añadió el anciano al ver como su interlocutor fruncía el seño de a poco

-¡No tengo de que preocuparme, Merlín! ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe?, si ese bastardo esta suelto…, tú conoces muy bien la historia- dijo él tratando de no levantar demasiado la voz aunque estaba obviamente alarmado- Albus, temo por la seguridad de mi hija

-No creo que se atreva a atacarte, debe estar muy débil después de pasar tanto tiempo en Azkaban, además tampoco creo que el sepa de la existencia de Lily, si va de tras de alguien, ese es Harry

-Pero Potter tiene toda la protección que necesita mientras este con los muggles- dijo Severus Irritado

-concuerdo contigo- Dumbledore permanecía calmado- bueno ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme, tengo que conseguir un nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, parece que no nos duran los profesores

-Yo te he dicho que me puedo encargar de esa clase, hay muchos que pueden encargarse del puesto de pociones

-Pero ninguno tan bueno como tú, no, yo no podria privar a mis estudiantes de tu gran sabiduría en cuanto a pociones se refiere- el director había sido muy cortes, pero Severus sabía perfectamente por que se negaba a darle el puesto – buenas noches hijo

Dumbledore saco un puñado de polvos Flu de su capa de viaje y se metió en la chimenea, un minuto después había desaparecido en la misma forma como había llegado, dejando a Severus parado a la mitad de la sala molesto y preocupado.


	3. Pesadilla

Aquí les dejo este capitulo, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero he tenido algunos asuntos que no me lo han permitido pero aquí esta Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero que les guste

Dumbledore saco un puñado de polvos Flu de su capa de viaje y se metió en la chimenea, un minuto después había desaparecido en la misma forma como había llegado, dejando a Severus parado a la mitad de la sala molesto y preocupado.

Después de la visita del director Severus subió a su cuarto, a pesar de lo que dijera Dumbledore el no podía dejar de preocuparse, todo lo que tenia era a su pequeña Lily, tardo mucho en lograr conciliar el sueño, el ultimo consolador pensamiento que tuvo antes de quedarse dormido en un intranquilo sueño fue que, como Dumbledore decía, los más probable era que Black nunca había llegado a enterarse del nacimiento de su hija.

En la habitación contigua Lily dormía apaciblemente en su cama, de pronto la ventana de su cuarto comenzó a abrirse lentamente por ella se asomo la cabeza desaliñada de un hombre muy pálido con el cabello muy sucio y lago. Miro a la niña detenidamente antes de terminar de escurrirse por la ventana

-Que linda niña- dijo con voz ahogada, como la de alguien que no la ha usado en mucho tiempo - el idiota de Snivellus tiene suerte, no puedo creer que después de todo haya logrado, hacer algo bien en su vida, ¡que lastima!

El hombre alzo el brazo y apunto a la pequeña con una varita, pero se detuvo cuando la pequeña se removió entre las sabanas, se acerco con ella a paso lento, con la punta de la varita acaricio su rostro y repitió:

-¡que lastima!- dijo y apunto al pecho de la niña- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

- ¡NOOOO! – Severus despertó sobresaltado, solo había sido un sueño, una terrible pesadilla, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y poder calmarse, cuando estuvo más tranquilo salió de su habitación, cuando paso frente a la puerta de su hija sintió una gran necesidad de verla así que abrió lentamente la puerta de su cuarto para no despertarla, pero la cama estaba vacía, con las cobijas hechas un revoltijo, entro bruscamente en el cuarto, la ventana estaba abierta. El pánico invadió a Severus que busco a su hija por todo el cuarto y la planta alta de la casa, sin éxito, con un miedo creciente bajo corriendo las escaleras, con la sensación de algo oprimiéndole fuertemente el pecho

-¡Lily! - llamó alterado- ¡¿hija, donde estas?!- Severus entro al estudio y ahí estaba Lily muy concentrada escribiendo un pergamino que no se dio cuenta que su padre estaba ahí

-¡Aquí estas!- dijo Severus sintiendo un enorme alivio

- ¿qué sucede papá?- pregunto la niña confundida, su padre se acerco y la abrazo

- Nada Lily, solo tuve un mal sueño y… no importa- La aparto un poco para mirarla- ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano y por qué estaba la ventana de tu cuarto abierta?

-Estaba terminando los deberes, me dijiste que tenía que terminarlos antes de ir al callejón Diagon, y abrí la ventana porque llego mi nuevo ejemplar de "El Mundo de la Escoba- Lily le señalo la revista que estaba debajo del libro

-Sobre lo de ir al callejón Diagon, Lily no se si debas ir conmigo

- ¿qué? No papá llevo días esperando ir- se quejo- es por lo del tal Black ¿cierto?

-obvio que es por lo de Black, no me perdonaría si te pasara algo

-no creo que se atreva a presentarse en un lugar lleno de magos, además yo no tengo miedo

-anoche parecía que si- replico

-tú lo has dicho, anoche, además te tengo a ti para protegerme- Con aquello lo desarmo por completó, el hecho de que su hija tuviera tanta confianza en él lo lleno de orgullo

-Sabes- le dijo después de un momento- odio que sepas manipularme de esa manera

-Yo no te manipulo- dijo con una sonrisa picara- si lo hiciera hace mucho que tendía una escoba de carreras nueva- y señalo nuevamente la revista que estaba en el escritorio

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Severus tajantemente- no gastare 500 galeones en una escoba

-Al menos lo intente- dijo resignada mientras volvía a concentrarse en los deberes

Severus se dirigió a la cocina y con par de movimientos de varita el desayuno se empezó a preparar solo

-"Las ventajas de la magia"- pensaba Severus mientras volvía al estudio con Lily y recordaba todas las cosas que había tenido que aprender desde que la niña había llegado a su vida, cómo cocinar por ejemplo, sonrió pensado en aquello, cuando entro al estudio se sentó sin hacer ruido en una butaca frente de Lily, giro la cabeza y vio en la mesita que tenia junto a él, una foto mágica de su hija sentada su cuna cuando era bebé, jugando con una varita de juguete que le había dado Dumbledore por su primer cumpleaños, la pequeña reía divertida viendo como salían chispas de colores de la punta, Severus rió al recordarlo

-¿de qué te ríes?- pregunto Lily parada junto a él, Severus se sorprendió pues no supo en qué momento había llegado ahí

-De esto- giro la foto para que Lily pudiera verla

-¿Recuerdas cuando yo era pequeña?- pregunto una sonriente Lily

-¡vaya si me acuerdo!, aun tengo las ojeras que me cáusate- dijo señalando sus ojos- no parabas de llorar por las noches

-¡oye!- dijo Lily cruzando los brazos con fingido enfado – era un bebé ¿Qué esperabas?- Severus rió mientras su hija se acomodaba en su regazo

-¿Recuerdas el día que nací?- preguntó Lily, que raramente le preguntaba a su padre sobre su madre, ya que este siempre evadía el tema o le daba respuestas muy ambiguas, pero esta vez no había podido reprimirse

-No- contesto Severus para sorpresa de Lily- yo, no supe de tu nacimiento hasta…- se detuvo abruptamente, la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció de a poco, desde el la primera vez que había tenido a su hija entre sus brazos, había sido consciente de que tarde o temprano su hija le haría esas preguntas, y había llegado el momento de hacer frente a la realidad, al menos en parte- Lily yo no supe que tu habías nacido hasta la noche en que tu madre murió, a decir verdad, hija yo ni siquiera supe que era padre hasta esa noche

Lily se quedo atónita ante esa revelación, por un lago rato no dijo nada, las preguntas se le agolpaban en su cabecita, hasta que una de ellas salió de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo

- ¿por qué?

- Porque- Severus permaneció callado un momento pensando en lo siguiente que le diría- hija esa historia es muy complicada de explicar, lo único que debes saber por ahora es que el día que tu llegaste a mi vida, te convertiste en mi razón de vivir

Lily no dijo nada, aquello que le dijo Severus fue suficiente para ella, además, sabía que intentar sacarle más información a su padre sería inútil, así que se limito a sonreír y abrazar a su padre, de pronto de la cocina llego un delicioso olor a comida

-Creo que el desayuno está listo- dijo Severus apartando un poco a Lily, levantándose y miro a su hija con una inmensa ternura plasmada en su mirada, de esas miradas de las que solo Lily era testigo

Ambos fueron al comedor y desayunaron en silencio, un silencio que para nada era incomodo, aunque en la mente de Severus aún estaba todo aquello que nunca le había dicho a su hija, acerca de su origen, y que como de lo había dicho a ella algún día se lo diría, por ahora disfrutaría de su niña

-Ve a lavarte los dientes, ponte un suéter y te espero en la sala- dijo Severus cuando Lily termino de comer- prefiero ir temprano a Londres

-Si papi- dijo Lily yendo rápidamente a su habitación

Cuando llegó a la sala llevaba consigo la revista de "El mundo de la Escoba" y un pequeño monedero de piel donde guardaba sus ahorros, su padre la vio interrogante

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Harry y quiero comprarle algo lindo- explico Lily con una sonrisa, Severus rodo los ojos y le tendió su brazo a su hija para desaparecer


	4. El Nuevo Profesor de DCAO

Cuando llegó a la sala llevaba consigo la revista de "El mundo de la Escoba" y un pequeño monedero de piel donde guardaba sus ahorros, su padre la vio interrogante

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Harry y quiero comprarle algo lindo- explico Lily con una sonrisa, Severus rodo los ojos y le tendió su brazo a su hija para desaparecer

Ambos aparecieron en el callejón Diagon todo estaba como de costumbre; personas yendo y viniendo comprando, mirando en los escaparates de las tiendas, lo único que difería del cuadro era que cada tanto había carteles de "Se Busca" con la fotografía de un hombre sumamente delgado, con el rostro demacrado los ojos hundidos y el cabello hasta los codos, una imagen que sin duda generaba recelo y miedo

Lily miro al hombre y por alguna extraña razón no sintió miedo, sino lastima y compasión, si bien Azkaban tenía fama de ser un lugar horrible, la apariencia de aquel sujeto demostraba que era mucho de lo que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar

Severus notó la compasión con la que su hija miraba la fotografía de aquel infeliz que Gritaba y se retorcía ante sus ojos y no pudo evitar pensar en ella… siempre tan parecidas

-No te preocupes demasiado- le dijo su padre tomándola de la mano, Lily se giro y sonrió a modo de respuesta.

Fueron a la Droguería donde estuvieron un buen rato comprando ingredientes para las pociones que se preparaban para la enfermería y otros tantos que guardaba Severus siempre en su alacena personal en caso de que fuera necesario. Lily se pasaba entre los estantes observando lo que contenían los miles de frascos y barriles con sustancias viscosas, cuernos colmillos y manojos de hierbas. Que colgaban del techo, cuando se canso de mirar se acerco al mostrador donde estaba su padre hablado con el dependiente

-También necesitare Piel de Serpiente Arbórea Africana y Cuernos de Bicornio- cuando el dependiente fue a la bodega a buscar el pedido, Severus murmuro: -Estoy casi seguro de que aun quedaba un poco de piel de serpiente en mi armario

Lily hizo como que examinaba interesada un barril de escamas de dragón con un letrero que rezaba 5 galeones la onza, ya que ella sabía exactamente a donde había ido a parar aquella piel de serpiente

Una vez que hubieron salido de la Droguería cargados con varios paquetes, Lily arrastro a su padre hasta "Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch" donde se paseo por todo el lugar buscando el regalo perfecto para Harry, al final se decidió comprarle un juego de guantes, coderas y espinilleras de piel de dragón.

En cuando llegaron a casa Lily subió a su habitación y escribió una tarjeta de felicitación para Harry

Querido Harry:

¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

¿Cómo estás? Espero que estés bien y que tus tíos no te estén haciéndolo pasar demasiado mal, siento no haberte llamado pero Ginny me conto que Ron casi le destroza el oído a tu tío. Morí de risa imaginándolo al teléfono. En fin no sabía que regalarte para tu cumpleaños, así que espero que te guste lo que te he comprado. He obligado a papá a ir al callejón Diagon, lo genial es que nunca ha podido negarme nada (no le digas que he dicho eso)

Nos vemos el 1 de septiembre en el expreso de Hogwarts

Besos de

Lily

Lily doblo la carta terminada y la metió en el envoltorio con el regalo de Harry, le ato el paquete a una de las patas de Togwood y la envió a entregar el paquete y vio a su lechuza alejarse por el cielo

Bajo de nuevo a la sala con su padre para ayudarlo a preparar la cena, estaba sentada pelando las patatas cuando una lechuza marrón entro por la ventana y deposito dos sobres de pergamino con el escudo de Hogwarts Severus que entraba a la cocina

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto viendo el sobre en la mesa

-Es del colegio- Lily se levanto un poco para recoger los sobres, y los observo- este es para ti- le dijo Lily a su padre tendiéndole uno de los sobres mientras ella abría el otro

-Genial, ha llegado la lista tus libros y nosotros hemos ido esta misma mañana a Londres

-Por mi mejor, así tendremos que ir otra vez al callejón Diagon- Severus sonrió al ver como se iluminaba el rostro de su hija ante esa perspectiva, Lily saco la lista y la repaso con la vista, mientras Severus prestaba atención a la carta que había recibido, reconoció la estilizada caligrafía de Dumbledore

Severus

He contratado un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero he creído prudente que sepas quien es, antes de que te encuentres con él, te pido por favor que vengas para poder hablar contigo, no quiero que Lily esté presente, porque conociéndote como te conozco sé que no lo tomaras muy bien, ¿podrías venir esta noche? No tomare demasiado de tu tiempo

Albus

Severus miro la carta con recelo, ya sabía los disparates que se le podían ocurrir al viejo chiflado, como lo llamaba en su mente, a quien podria haber contratado para que pensara que el podria perder la cabeza, así que tomo una pluma y un trozo de pergamino y escribió

Iré esta hoy mismo, estaré ahí a las 12 de la noche, espero que no se te haya ocurrido otra de tus locuras

Severus

Severus, ato la carta a la pata de la Lechuza del colegio, que aun estaba posada en respaldo de una silla seguramente tenía instrucciones de esperar la respuesta, una vez que estuvo bien atado el pergamino la lechuza levanto vuelo y desapareció en el cielo. Severus se dispuso a preparar la cena, pero seguía preguntándose a quien llevaría ese año Dumbledore como profesor al colegio

-¿Qué quería mi Padrino?- pregunto Lily cuando se acerco a su padre para entregarle las patatas listas

-¿Cómo sabes de quien era la carta?- pregunto Severus con perspicacia

-Reconocería su letra en cualquier sitio- respondió Lily,

-quiere hablar conmigo esta noche, así que iré a verlo y tú te quedaras aquí- Severus de pronto se quedo quieto, no podía dejarla sola, aun recordaba aquella horrible pesadilla

-No te preocupes papi, estaré bien- dijo Lily como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento

-¿Segura?- pregunto Severus, aunque era claro que el que estaba preocupado era el

-Absolutamente- dirigió a su padre una sonrisa, Severus tomo las patatas y con un toque de la varita comenzaron a cortarse y meterse a la olla por sí solas.

Cenaron tranquilamente, ya entrada la noche Severus, llevo a Lily a su cuarto y la arropo, ella pronto se quedo dormida. Severus camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir contemplo por un momento a su hija, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió a su habitación tomo su capa y volvió al corredor con su varita en la mano, conforme avanzaba por la caza iba poniendo hechizos protectores. Cuando termino había puesto tantos hechizos protectores, que temía no recordar todos para desactivarlos al volver a casa, pero no se podía arriesgar.

Cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca que pudiera verlo desapareció y apareció nuevamente en la entrada al colegio, camino rápidamente por los terrenos, pensando que entre más pronto llegara con Dumbledore mas pronto regresaría con su hija, cuando llego frente a la enorme gárgola de piedra que custodiaba la entrada del director esta se abrió sola, subió y toco la puerta

-Adelante- dijo la calmada voz del director del otro lado de la puerta

-Buenas noches Albus- dijo entrando al despacho -¿y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Severus siéntate- le dijo señalando el asiento frente a él- como te dije en mi carta, he contratado a un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- Severus arqueo una ceja, como si pidiera que se dejara de rodeos- De acuerdo, iré directo al grano, He contratado a Remus Lupin como profesor

Severus lo veía sin mudar la expresión de su rostro

-Esto es una broma ¿cierto Albus?- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro, pero Albus permanecía tan con el rostro apacible- ¡¿qué?! No, no puedes estar hablando en serio

-Claro que estoy hablando en serio- dijo Dumbledore divertido- porque habría de mentirte

-¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?! , ¡¿Cómo puedes traer aquí al amigo de ese, ese asesino?!

-Severus cálmate, no creo que siga siendo amigo de Sirius Black, menos después de lo que hizo- dijo Dumbledore con un dejo de incredulidad en la voz, que no paso desapercibida por Severus

-Aun lo dudas- pregunto muy disgustado

-Perdóname Severus, pero simplemente no puedo creerlo- pero él no dijo nada solamente veía al hombre que tenia frente, si antes había pensado que el viejo estaba demente, ahora estaba completamente seguro

-¿Por qué él?- pregunto después de un rato

-Porque no hay muchos que acepten un puesto que esta maldito, además lo necesita mucho y yo confió plenamente en el

-¡Dime y si él le dijera algo, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta, y no creo que sea el momento de…!- Severus había perdido por completo la calma

-Hijo, por favor, yo me encargare de que eso no suceda, pero la decisión está tomada- Dumbledore lo miro con su intensa mirada azul, por encima de sus gafas de media luna

-Está bien- dijo por después de un rato, aunque seguía visiblemente molesto- tu sabes lo que haces pero recuerda que eres el padrino de mi hija y es tu deber cuidar de ella- Severus e levanto y Salió del despacho del director

-Lo sé- fue lo último que oyó antes de cerrar la puerta.


	5. Vacaciones en el Caldero Chorreante

Les prometo ya no tardar tanto en actualizar, aquí tienen un nuevo captulo :D

-Está bien- dijo por después de un rato, aunque seguía visiblemente molesto- tu sabes lo que haces pero recuerda que eres el padrino de mi hija y es tu deber cuidar de ella- Severus e levanto y salió del despacho del director

-Lo sé- fue lo último que oyó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Severus llego a su casa, mal humorado, pero decidido a disimular frente de su hija, camino hasta su habitación y se puso la ropa de dormir, aunque sabía que no lograría conciliar el sueño, se acomodo en la mullida butaca que tenía junto a su cama, pensando. Habían pasado muchos años desde la primera vez que había tenido a Lily entre sus brazos, doce años, y en todo ese tiempo no había tenido el valor de revelarle su origen, temía su reacción, ¿podía llegar a despreciarlo al saber la verdad?; esa era la duda que constantemente lo atormentaba. Desde muy pequeño se había enseñado a sí mismo a no depender de nadie y al terminar el colegio se había resignado a la idea de que pasaría el resto de su despreciable vida solo, hasta la noche en que ella llego y se había convertido en el centro de su universo y por primera vez se sentía importante y sobre todo se sentía amado, ahora no se podía imaginar su vida si aquella maravillosa sensación de tener a alguien a quien le importas y no por el hecho de ser una parte indispensable de un ambicioso plan

Lily notaba a su padre tenso y distraído algo que no solía ocurrir a menudo, pero siempre que ella le intentaba preguntarle qué era lo que lo tenía él desviaba la conversación o le aseguraba que eran imaginaciones suyas, por lo que desistió después de varios intentos de averiguar algo, aunque la pequeña estaba convencida que tenía algo que ver con la visita nocturna que Severus había hecho al despacho de Dumbledore

Una tarde confirmo sus sospechas haciéndole una pregunta "casual" a su padre, unos días más tarde cuando se encontraban leyendo en el salón

-papá ¿Mi padrino ya consiguió nuevo profesor de DCAO?

-Si- contestó secamente- ya contrato a alguien

-¿te molesta?- pregunto inocentemente Lily aunque sabía perfectamente cuál era su respuesta, desde que tenía memoria su padre había querido el puesto como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque por alguna razón que desconocía, Dumbledore siempre se había negado a darle ese puesto, aunque a decir verdad ella estaba de acuerdo con su padrino, pues era bien conocido que el puesto estaba maldito y muy pocos profesores accedían a impartir la materia, así que Lily estaba dispuesta a soportar el mal humor de su padre una vez al año con tal de conservarlo cuerdo y con todas las extremidades en su lugar.

Severus no contesto, se limito a hacer una mueca que significaba: "obvio"

-Papá ¿Cuándo iremos al callejón Diagon por mis libros?- pregunto la niña para desviar el tema, aunque no escogió el mejor, sino todo lo contrario

-¿Qué?... cierto lo había olvidado, pues nos se quizá mañana o pasado- dijo Severus confundido por el cambio de tema

- antes que tengas que irte al colegio ¿no?

-antes de que nos vayamos al colegio- la corrigió su padre

-nosotros, ¿qué paso con lo de una alumna mas y todo el rollo que me hachaste el año pasado?

-durante las clases sí, pero las circunstancias han cambiado

-¡No papá!, yo quiero ir en el expreso con mis amigos- dijo Lily que ya empezaba a hartarse de la paranoia de Severus

-Lilian, esto no está a discusión, te irás conmigo y punto- habló con voz firme pero sin alterarse

-pero…

-sin peros- dijo él tajantemente y añadió al ver los pucheros que hacía su hija:- y no pongas esa carita de borreguito a medio morir que esta vez no te servirá de nada ¡he tomado una decisión y se hará lo que yo digo! - Lily lo miro un segundo antes de girarse molesta a recoger el libro que estaba leyendo y subió directamente a su habitación donde se encerró asegurándose de cerrar con un portazo.

Severus fulmino con la mirada la puerta que había estado a punto de darle en las narices cuando subió detrás de su hija, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta y exigirle que abriera cuando un fénix que era de alguna substancia plateada que no era ni gas ni liquido atravesó la pared

-Harry escapó de casa de sus tíos, búscalo- dijo el ave con la voz de Dumbledore

-¡Búscalo!- repitió irritado- como si no tuviera cosas mejores que hacer… maldito niñato- añadió en voz baja y se dirigió a su cuarto en busca de su capa

-Donde esta mi padrino- pregunto Lily con voz molesta apenas abriendo la puerta de su cuarto al escuchar la voz de Dumbledore del otro lado, Severus se volvió a mirarla.

-El no está aquí- respondió Severus secamente- tengo que salir pero tú y yo hablaremos cuando regrese

Este se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su habitación, Lily salió de su cuarto y camino detrás de su padre

-¿por qué a huido Harry de su casa?

-no lo sé- dijo Severus- y no es de tu incumbencia

-Claro que lo es, ¡él es mi amigo por si no lo recuerdas!- Lily alzaba la voz cada vez más

-¡Basta de usar ese tono conmigo señorita! – Lily se giró molesta y con los brazos cruzados fue a su cuarto

- Te quedaras aquí- dijo Severus asomándose por la puerta que Lily había dejado abierta- ya regreso

Lily solo dio un gruñido para expresar que lo había escuchado pero no se giró a mirarlo, Severus la miro un instante, no le gustaba dejar a su hija después de una pelea, "si no fuera por ese insolente Potter", pensó y salió de la casa, protegiéndola debidamente, para buscar al imprudente adolecente.

Lily se quedo acostada en su cama un buen rato, estaba tan molesta con Severus, entendía que su padre se preocupara por ella, pero no entendía el miedo tan profundo que tenia, al fin de cuentas no era que Sirius Black fuera a entrar por la puerta para matarla o algo así.

Poco rato después de que su padre saliera bajo a la cocina por un vaso de leche para poder dormir cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, un segundo después vio a Severus que cruzaba el salón, dando grandes zancadas directo a las escaleras sin percatarse siquiera de la presencia de su hija, Lily fue tras el imaginando la escenita que haría su padre si no la veía en su cuarto cuando llegara allí, pero cuando llegaron a la planta superior, Severus siguió de largo ignorando la vacía habitación de la niña, y metió en el baño. Entonces Lily regreso a su cama, y se metió entre las sabanas, si a su padre le interesaba más tomar una ducha antes que hablar con ella entonces podía esperar hasta el día siguiente, pero Lily no logro conciliar el sueño solo se quedo acostada de espaldas a la puerta. Pocos minutos después, escucho los pasos de su padre por el pasillo, antes de sentir su presencia en el umbral de la puerta. Severus se acerco lentamente hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla, Lily cerró los ojos y permaneció quieta fingiendo que dormía

-Se que estas despierta- le dijo con voz suave, aunque un deje de molestia se asomaba en su voz- ¿quieres darte la vuelta y mirarme?

-No- dijo Lily testarudamente

-Hija por favor, déjate de rabietas- dijo nuevamente Severus

-No es ninguna rabieta- Severus hizo un gesto de "si claro", pero Lily seguía sin mirarlo

-Lily, tienes que entender que me preocupo por ti, temo que pueda sucederte algo- esta vez Lily se giro para mirarlo

-No me va a pasar nada, dime ¿Por qué te asusta tanto, que Black haya escapado?... y no intentes negarlo, es más que obvio, que tiene algo que ver con él- añadió Lily cuando Severus hizo una mueca de indignación

-Tengo mis razones- dijo zanjando el tema, Lily sabía que eso era todo, pero quizá lograra hablar con su padrino para que la ayudara a persuadir a su padre

-¿qué ha sucedido con Harry?- pregunto Lily aun molesta- ¿Por qué ha escapado?

-ha inflado a la hermana de su tío- contesto exasperado- como a un globo- Lily no logro reprimir una ligera risita

-No es gracioso- le espeto su padre

-¿se ha metido en problemas?- pregunto Lily para medir la gravedad del asunto

- No- respondió Severus, como si deseara todo lo contrario- como siempre se ha salido con la suya

-Entonces si es gracioso, aunque pensándolo bien, si la mujer se parece a su tío, no creo que fuera mucha la diferencia- Severus esbozo una media sonrisa

-¿y dónde está?- pregunto- ya que supongo que después de haber hecho lo que hizo sus tíos no querrán verlo en algún tiempo

-Está en el caldero chorreante, el ministro de magia ha arreglado todo para que se quede ahí hasta el primero de septiembre

-¿el ministro?- se extraño Lily

-Si, por todo el asunto de Black- Severus por primera vez desde que Lily conocía la antipatía que sentían el uno por el otro, se mostro preocupado por Harry

-¡¿Él también?!- pregunto Lily con paroxismo- ¡¿por qué todos están tan convencidos de que Black ha escapado de Azkaban para intentar matar niños?!- Severus permaneció callado aunque parecía tener la respuesta adecuada para esa pregunta pero no se atrevía a decirla

-Es un peligroso criminal y…- Severus se quedo pensando, escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras que diría a continuación- creen que busca a Potter por haber sido él quien derroto al señor tenebroso, y está buscando venganza

-papá ¿puedo ir a ver a Harry cuando vayamos a Londres por mis libros?-Severus contemplo a Lily debatiendo internamente- vamos papá no podre verlo hasta el banquete de bienvenida…

-De acuerdo- cedió Severus sin convencerse del todo- ahora duerme que es muy tarde- dijo acomodando las cobijas de su hija

Lily despertó un poco más tarde de lo usual al día siguiente, había permanecido despierta después de que su padre saliera de la habitación, sabía que había algo que le estaba ocultando,

-_"soy su hija, se perfectamente cuando me esconde las cosas"- _pensó mientras contemplaba el techo de su cuarto- _"¿Qué será lo que me oculta?, ¿Por qué teme tanto que Sirius Black haya escapado?, ¿Qué tendrá que ver con papá?, Se lo preguntare a Dumbledore en cuanto lo vea_"

Se levanto perezosamente de la cama, se vistió y bajo a la cocina donde ya estaba servido el desayuno, y su padre se encontraba sentado detrás su ejemplar de "El Profeta" "Black Sigue

Suelto" Rezaba el encabezado del periódico Lily rodo los ojos

-Buenos días- dijo antes de sentarse

-Buenos días- le contesto Severus por detrás de su periódico- Albus vendrá hoy- anunció sin emoción

-¡qué bien!- a Lily se le ilumino el rostro

-Ni creas que podrás lograr algo complotando con tu padrino en mi contra- sentencio sin mirar a Lily

-eso ya los veremos- murmuro Lily con voz apenas audible

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Severus bajando viéndolo por encima del periódico

-Nada- contesto Lily con la voz más inocente que podía hacer, Severus movió la cabeza de lado a lado y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo

A medio día Lily estaba leyendo su libro de pociones sentada en el piso de la sala cuando Dumbledore apareció girando sobre sí mismo en la chimenea

-¡Padrino!- la pequeña se levanto de un salto y saludo al anciano con un abrazo muy efusivo-

-Hola mi niña ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza de la niña- ¿Dónde está tu padre?

- está en el jardín de atrás cortando un poco de acónito- dijo Lily señalando con el dedo- por cierto quería pedirte un favor padrino

-Pues tú dirás, si puedo ayudarte, con mucho gusto- Lily miro hacia atrás asegurándose que Severus no podía oírla

-quiero convencer a mi papá que me deje viajar en el expreso se Hogwarts

-¿Qué te deje viajar en el expreso? ¿A qué te refieres con…?- pero no termino la pregunta porque lo interrumpió una voz gruesa y molesta

-He dicho que vas a ir conmigo y eso es todo- Severus entro en la sala con un manojo de hierbas

-¿Severus, y por qué ha de ir Lily contigo al colegio? Creo que ya habíamos discutido el asunto, Lily es una alumna mas en el colegio, no tendría ningún trato preferencial a los otros alumnos solo porque tú fueras profesor, así que como debe llegar con los demás alumnos ¿no era eso lo que tú me habías dicho, cuando te propuse que tu y Lily fueran a vivir de forma definitiva al castillo?- pregunto Albus con calma

-pero la situación ha cambiado, ahora hay un asesino suelto y…- Severus se quedo callado y le dirigió una mirada a Dumbledore que decía "y tú sabes muy bien"

-¿y qué?- pregunto Lily cuando ninguno de los dos dijo nada

-Sí Severus- dijo Dumbledore comprensivamente- pero no creo que haya ningún peligro en el expreso. Lily viajara segura como todos los demás

-No me refiero al viaje- objetó Severus con un deje de impaciencia- yo tengo que irme una semana antes de que inicie el curso y no pienso dejar a mi hija sola aquí

Dumbledore permaneció en silencio un momento, con la mirada perdida, pensando, Lily y su padre lo miraban como si se tratara de un juez a punto de dar su veredicto (cosa que no estaba muy alejada de la realidad)

-Tengo la solución- Dumbledore sonrió cuando los volvió a mirar – de modo que los dos estén contentos, es decir, Lily estará segura y podrá tomar el tren el primero de Septiembre

-así y cuál es esa solución- dijo Severus mordazmente

-simple, he vaya a pasar la última semana de vacaciones al caldero chorreante con Harry

-¡Sí!- dijo Lily emocionada- sería fantástico

-No, no, claro que no- negó con terminantemente

-¿por qué no?, mira allí tendría cientos de magos que pueden cuidar de ellos, además que la protección que le puesto a Harry también protegerla-

-Anda papá por favor- Lily puso la mejor cara de gatito que podía poner, logrando que su padre hiciera todo lo humanamente posible para no mirarla, sabía que no podía negarle nada y menos ahora que Dumbledore utilizaba su mente lógica y manipuladora, dejándolo sin argumentos validos oponerse

-No tienen ni idea de cuánto odio que se unan para conspirar en mi contra, hace doce años me pregunto: ¿cómo es que siempre logran salirse con la suya?- contesto Severus, que nunca admitiría en voz alta que había perdido la discusión, otra vez

-Grandes cosas pueden lograrse cuando se juntan dos mentes brillantes

-Si claro, como digan- se resigno Severus

Una semana después Lily se encontraba frente a la chimenea de su casa, parada junto a su enorme baúl, el cual no podía mover ni un centímetro de tan pesado que ere, y la jaula de su lechuza

-Lily- Severus había entrado en la habitación- recuerda que bajo ninguna circunstancia…

-…"debes salir del Callejón Diagon ni hablar con nadie que tenga aspecto extraño o haya salido del callejón knockturn", si papá ya lo sé, no te preocupes – Lily sonrió radiante a su padre, la perspectiva de pasar una semana en el callejón Diagon con uno de sus mejores amigos, la entusiasmaba mucho

-de acuerdo, vámonos- Severus agito la varita y el baúl desapareció junto con la lechuza, después entro con Lily en la chimenea tomo un poco de polvos Flu - ¡El Caldero Chorreante!

Lily sintió que todo le daba vueltas y vio las chimeneas por las que pasaban frente a sus ojos, de pronto estaban en el bar que servía de paso llegar al callejón más mágico de todo Londres, que estaba prácticamente vacío,

-ya he arreglado todo- Severus guio a la niña por una destartalada escalera y se detuvieron ante la puerta número nueve- esta es tu habitación aquí está tu llave

-no te preocupes- le dijo Lily con suavidad y abrazo a su padre- deja ya esa paranoia, no va a pasarme nada

- No es paranoia- dijo Severus ofendido Lily lo miro con una ceja levantada- está bien ahora tengo que irme cualquier cosa, mándame una lechuza

-Si papá- dijo Lily cansinamente- ¿ya te vas?

-Sí, no quiero toparme con tu amigo Potter, suficiente tengo con verlo en el colegio- Lily negó suavemente con la cabeza

- Nos vemos- dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza

-Hola Harry- dijo la niña mirando detrás de su padre, este se giro rápidamente, encontrando el pasillo desierto, Lily rió ante el sobresalto de su padre

-Lilian- la reprendió Severus

-solo era una broma

-Ja Ja, Ja, muy graciosa- la pequeña le dedico una mirada traviesa y el no pudo dejar de pensar en ella,- me tengo que ir hija, cuídate

-Hasta luego papá

Severus sonrió de lado y desapareció.

Lily sonrió y entro a su cuarto y saco un pequeño monedero y su varita del baúl y se dirigió a pequeño patio trasero y golpeo el tercer ladrillo a la izquierda por encima del cubo de la basura y salió al callejón Diagon, Tom el tabernero, le había dicho que Harry había salido poco antes de que ella llegara, así que camino por la calle mirando por los escaparates buscándolo, llego frente a "Artículos de Calidad para el Juego de Quidditch" donde había varios chicos apiñados contra el escaparte

-Ven, es nueva, la más veloz que hay

-La selección de Irlanda acaba de pedir 7 para los próximos mundiales

-Es la más rápida del mundo

-me encantaría tener esa Saeta de Fuego

Escuchaba Lily, que las personas que estaban alrededor, de pronto vio, como un chico con una cabellera azabache salía entre empujones de la multitud

-¡Harry!- lo llamo, el chico giro al oír su nombre y sonrió con sorpresa al verla

-Hola Lily- dijo cuando llego a donde estaba- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Como papá tiene que regresar al colegio antes que empiece el curso he logrado convencerlo que me dejara venir a Londres contigo

-¿Y te dejo?- pregunto Harry incrédulo

-no estaba muy convencido pero siempre cuento con mi padrino para convencerlo

-me alegro- dijo Harry sinceramente

-¿has comprado ya los libros de este curso?- pregunto Lily cuando comenzaron a caminar lejos de la tienda

-No, precisamente me dirigía Flourish y Blotts por ellos

-entonces vamos, yo también tengo que hacer mis compras

Cuando llegaron a la librería ambos sacaron sus listas y revisaron la lista, pero se sorprendieron al ver la gran jaula que había justo al frente donde, habitualmente había montañas de libros, Lily se acerco cuidadosamente a la jaula donde había lo que parecían pequeñas bestias cuadradas que se abalanzaban unas sobre otras, pero se dio cuenta que eran libros

-"El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos"- leyó Lily la portada en voz alta

- eso explica el regalo de Hagrid- dijo Harry que leía su lista de materiales

- ¿el regalo de Hagrid?

- Hagrid me regalo ese libro para mi cumpleaños, mira viene en mi lista de materiales- dijo mostrándole el pergamino

Entraron en la librería, donde el dependiente los atendió feliz de la vida cuando le dijeron que ya tenían un ejemplar de la jaula, compraron sus libros y después, visitaron Madame Malkin donde Harry se compro una nueva túnica de trabajo, y la botica donde el dueño saludo a Lily con familiaridad, pues la conocía desde muy pequeña, cuando resurtieron sus ingredientes de pociones regresaron al caldero chorreante para dejar sus compras.

Una vez que todas sus cosas estaban con el resto de su equipaje fueron nuevamente al callejón Diagon a comer a la cafetería favorita de Harry.

Los días pasaron volando y Harry y Lily se divirtieron muchísimo, exploraron todas las tiendas del callejón, pasaron largas horas comiendo helado mientras el señor Florean Fortescue les contaba historias divertidísimas, y Lily le había contado a Harry el pánico que había causado en la comunidad mágica la fuga de Sirius Black

-Imagina, hasta mi papá, creo que pretendía encerarme a piedra y lodo en mi casa- comento Lily una tarde mientras comían

-Me he dado cuenta, el otro día escuche a una bruja que decía que no permitiría que sus hijos salieran solos

-Lo sé, pero no es para menos, mato a doce muggles- Lily, aunque nunca admitiera ante su padre, entendía que la gente tuviera miedo, pero le parecía que las precauciones de Severus eran demasiadas

La mañana del treinta y uno de agosto Lily despertó temprano y bajo, se sentó en la mesa donde todas las mañanas desayunaba con Harry, este no tardo mucho en bajar, desayunaron tranquilamente, después, la convenció de acompañarlo a la tienda de Quidditch para echarle un último vistazo a la saeta de fuego, cuando salieron de ahí y caminaron calle arriba escucharon que alguien los llamaba

-¡Harry!, ¡Lily!- grito un muchacho alto y pelirrojo agitando una mano

-¡chicos por acá!- dijo esta vez Hermione

Les hablaban desde la terraza de un la heladería de Florean Fortescue

-Hola- saludaron los aludidos al unisonó, mientras se sentaban junto a sus amigos

-Te estábamos buscando, Harry, fuimos al Caldero Chorreante y el dueño nos dio que habían salido- explico Ron

-Si nos sorprendió mucho saber que estabas aquí Lily

-Llegue la semana pasada- dijo la chica

- ¿pero cómo han sabido que me alojaba en el caldero chorreante?- pregunto Harry

-Papá se entero en el trabajo

- Que bien, nosotros también nos quedaremos hoy aquí y así podremos ir mañana juntos a King Cross

-Ahora Harry, dime ¿es verdad que inflaste a tu tía?- pregunto Hermione con severidad- Ron rio por lo bajo

- No tiene ninguna gracia- le espeto Hermione

-Claro que no- afirmo Hermione pudieron haberlo expulsado

-Pudieron haberme arrestado- admitió Harry- me sorprende que no lo hayan hecho ¿Ron no sabrá tu padre por qué no me han expulsado?

-Supongo que porque eres Harry Potter, ¿por qué más?- dijo entre risitas- imagina que bonito se habría visto muy bien que se llevaran a Azkaban al-niño-que-vivo ¿no creen?

-tienes razón- dijo Lily- pero aun así Harry no debe perder el control

- Veo que han comprado su material- comento Harry señalando los grandes paquetes que reposaban junto a sus dueños, queriendo cambiar de tema

-Sí, respondió Ron que parecía que había estado esperando que alguien notara los paquetes, y saco de entre sus compras una caja delgada y alargada- miren mis papás me han comprado una nueva varita, con el premio que recibió papá en el trabajo, Treinta y cinco centímetros, madera de sauce, con un pelo de cola de unicornio.- Ron parecía muy emocionado-

-¿qué hay ahí? – pregunto Lily que se fijaba en las enormes mochilas que tenia Hermione

-son mis libros, este año empezamos nuevas asignaturas y yo me he matriculado en todas las optativas

-¿Todas?- pregunto Lily sorprendida

-Sí, aritmancia, runas antiguas, adivinación, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Estudios Muggles

-¿Estudios Muggles?- preguntaron Lily que seguía muy sorprendida y Ron con incredulidad y un deje de molestia en la voz

-¿Tú para que quieres estudiar eso?- pregunto Ron- tus padres son muggles, los sabes todos sobre los muggles

-para entenderlo desde el punto de vista de los magos- replico Hermione molesta

-¿Hermione, piensas dormir o comer en algún momento este año?- pregunto Harry haciendo una mueca rara- Lily y Ron rieron, pero Hermione lo ignoro por completo

-¿saben?, mi cumpleaños es en Septiembre y mis padres me han dado dinero para que me compre algo como regalo y quisiera comprarme una lechuza, son muy útiles y ustedes tienen una

-Yo no tengo una lechuza- replico ofendido Ron- yo tengo a Scabbers- saco una rata dormida del bolsillo

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Lily con tierna preocupación al ver a la rata que mas que dormida parecía desmayada y en un estado deplorable

-No lo sé, esta así desde que regresamos de Egipto

-Podemos ir a tienda de animales, así revisarían a Scabbers y Hermione podria comprar su lechuza

Todos se levantaron, pagaron los helados y se dirigieron a la tienda de mascotas, Harry y Lily ayudaron a Hermione a cargar todo lo que había comprado, en la tienda, que era muy obscura y tenía un olor muy fuerte, se pasearon entre las jaulas admirando a los gatos y lechuzas dentro de ellas, ratas cuervos y toda clase de animales fascinantes, Ron le mostro a la empleada a la tienda su lánguida rata. Mientras Lily y Hermione se acercaron las jaulas que estaban al fondo de la tienda, había grandes lechuzas de todos los colores y hermosos gatos de pelaje sedoso

-¿Qué clase de lechuza te gustaría?- le pregunto Lily a Hermione

-No lo sé- contesto distraídamente Hermione

-una grande o más pequeña, todo depende de que tan largas distancias pretendas que atraviesen, aunque los cuervos son muy resistentes, mi papa tiene uno hermoso y no es muy grande

-Supongo que una mediana, los cuervos me dan miedo- dijo Hermione que miraba detenidamente por las jaulas- una mediana estaría…. ¡oh! mira este hermoso- exclamo de pronto Hermione señalando una jaula, Lily dejo de acariciar un hermosa lechuza parda y camino hasta su amiga que acababa de sacar un gato de color canela y una cara chata, que parecía que tenía el ceño fruncido

-Es bonito- dijo Lily acariciando el esponjado pelo del animal

-Creo que lo llevare- dijo Hermione intentando sacar el monedero donde llevaba las monedas de oro, pero no podía llevando al gato en los brazos- ¿me lo sostienes un momento?- Lily tomo el gato que ronroneó y froto su cabeza en el pecho de Lily

-¡Qué lindo eres!- le hablo Lily al gato rascándole las orejas y luego se dirigió a Hermione- ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?

- Crookshanks- respondió rápidamente la castaña- ya había pensado el nombre cuando decidí comprar un animal, vamos a pagarlo

Las chicas se dirigieron nuevamente al mostrador donde la dependiente seguía consultando a la rata de Ron, pero cuando Crookshanks percibió la presencia de Scabbers salto de los brazos desprevenidos de Lily y se encaramo en la cabeza de Ron haciendo que la pobre rata saliera despavorida con su dueño y Harry tras ella

-¡No Crookshanks, no!- reprendió Hermione al gato que había caído al piso cuando el chico había gritado asustado, Hermione levanto al gato y camino al mostrador

-¿Segura que quieres ese gato?- pregunto desconcertada la dependienta- ha estado en esta tienda desde que yo entre a trabajar aquí y nadie lo ha querido

-Pues yo sí- contesto algo desafiante

-Entonces son 9 galeones- Hermione le entrego el dinero- ha, tu amigo a olvidado el tónico para su rata son, son doce sickles por el

- Yo lo pago- dijo Lily y se adelanto al mostrador

Ambas chicas salieron de la tienda, y encontraron con Harry y Ron que iban de regreso a la tienda

-¿no me digas que compraste esa bestia?- pregunto Ron receloso con el animal

-No es ninguna bestia- se defendió Hermione, y empezaron a discutir, Lily y Harry veían a sus amigos con una expresión resignada ante sus contantes peleas

-por cierto Ron- dijo Lily para detener la pelea- olvidaste esto en la tienda

Ron fulmino con la mirada a Hermione y su gato

- Vamos al caldero chorreante- propuso Harry y los demás lo siguieron


	6. Sirius Black

_¡Aquí tienen un capitulo nuevo espero que les guste! Gracias a todos lo que han comentado :D _

Ambas chicas salieron de la tienda, y encontraron con Harry y Ron que iban de regreso a la tienda

-¿no me digas que compraste esa bestia?- pregunto Ron receloso con el animal

-No es ninguna bestia- se defendió Hermione, y empezaron a discutir, Lily y Harry veían a sus amigos con una expresión resignada ante sus contantes peleas

-por cierto Ron- dijo Lily para detener la pelea- olvidaste esto en la tienda

Ron fulmino con la mirada a Hermione y su gato

- Vamos al caldero chorreante- propuso Harry y los demás lo siguieron.

Cuando entraron en el bar, encontraron a un hombre alto y delgado con una prominente calva en la coronilla de la cabeza rodeada por pelo de intenso color rojo, sentado en una de las mesas leyendo la edición de ese día de "El Profeta".

- Papá, por fin los hemos encontrado- dijo Ron, señalando a Harry y Lily en cuanto entro

- Hola chicos ¿Cómo les ha ido?- pregunto al ver a los cuatro jóvenes

- Bien- contesto Harry mientras él y los demás depositaban las compras en las sillas

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entraron, una mujer bajita y regordeta que Lily supuso que era la señora Weasley, seguida por los Fred, George, Percy (que llevaba en el pecho una reluciente insignia con las letras P.A.) y su mejor amiga Ginny

-¡Lily!- Saludo emocionada la pequeña pelirroja, abrazándola

- G… Ginny… me… asfixias- dijo Lily aprisionada por los brazos de su amiga

-Lo siento- se disculpo divertida y aflojo un poco el agarre - te extrañaba

- y yo a ti- y correspondió el abrazo, Ginny la soltó y se giro hacia sus papá y su mamá que en estaba abrazando y examinado a Harry

-Ella es mi mejor amiga, Lily- hizo las presentaciones debidas- ellos son mis papás, Arthur y Molly Weasley

-Encantada, Linda- hablo la señora Weasley dulcemente que soltó a Harry y también la abrazo

-Mucho Gusto- dijo el señor Weasley estrechando su mano

- El gusto es mío- respondió la pequeña

Los chicos que habían terminado de acomodar las compras junto a la mesa se acercaron a saludar, Percy al que Lily encontraba particularmente pesado con su ceremonioso modo de ser, si no tuvieran el mismo color fuego en el cabellos, ella habría considerado imposible que fuera pariente de Fred y George que eran todo lo contrario al pomposo de su hermano

-Buenos días, es un gusto volver a verlos- dijo con solemnidad, Lily vio como Harry aguantaba la risa cuando este se acerco a estrecharle la mano, pero ella no pudo evitar reírse cuando Fred y George quitaron de en medio a Percy y e hacían reverencias burlándose de el

-¡Basta chicos!- dijo la señora Weasley, Lily no podía dejar de reírse, ganándose una mirada colérica por parte del prefecto de Gryffindor

-¿Sabes lo bonita que te vez cuando ríes?- le pregunto Fred con vos inocente, Lily se sonrojo un poco, le dedico una sonrisa y se fue detrás de Ginny que subía hacia sus dormitorio cargada de paquetes que había comprado en el Callejón Diagon, cuando iban a mitad de la escalera escucharon a la señora Weasley retar a sus hijos, Percy paso junto de ellas, dedicándole otra mirada de pocos amigos a Lily y siguió su camino

-Creo que no le caigo muy bien a tu hermano- comento la pequeña Snape a su amiga

-No le hagas caso- dijo Ginny despreocupadamente- es un pesado, pero es mi hermano que le voy a hacer- Lily rio por lo bajo y fueron a la habitación de la pelirroja a dejar sus compras

Esa noche cenaron todos juntos, la familia Weasley, Lily, Hermione y Harry en el Caldero Chorreante, por lo que Tom, el tabernero, junto dos mesas largas y sirvió sus mejores platos, pasaron un rato muy divertidos platicando de lo que les esperaba en el nuevo curso y claro, la obligatoria discusión acerca de Quidditch, Casi todos participaban muy activamente de la conversación excepto Hermione que solo escuchaba mientras acariciaba las orejas de su nueva mascota, pues no era muy diestra en aquel deporte mágico y Percy de quien Lily sabía que gustaba muy poco del quidditch, gracias a lo que había escuchado de los gemelos

-¡Papá!- Llamo Percy al señor Weasley subiendo la voz para hacerse oír en medio del bullicio

-¿sí?- pregunto este distraídamente

-¿y cómo es que iremos todos mañana a King Cross?-

- A clero- dijo es señor Weasley como si recién se acordara de eso- como ya no tememos coche el ministerio me presta dos

-¿por qué?- volvió a preguntar Percy

-Seguramente por ti- dijo Fred socarronamente- y les pondrán banderines con las iniciales P.A.

- Si, por presumido del año- añadió George

Todos en la mesa rieron abiertamente, menos Percy y la señora Weasley que le dirigió una mirada significativa a su marido que dejo de reír y contesto la pregunta de su hijo

-me los proporcionan por ser Funcionario – explico el señor Weasley aunque Lily tenía la ligera sospecha de que eso no era del todo cierto

-Pues me alegro- dijo la señora Weasley- ¿se imaginan bonita escena que armaríamos nosotros diez, con ocho baúles dos lechuzas, una rata y un gato en el metro muggle?

-¡qué bien cuentas mamá!- dijo Fred abriendo exageradamente los ojos, todo el mundo soltó una carcajada, haciendo que la señora Weasley se sonrojara levemente

-chicos hablando de equipaje, ¿ya tienen todo listo?-pregunto la señora Weasley recuperando de su pequeño bochorno- mañana no tendremos tiempo para nada así que más les vale dejar los baúles preparados

-Sí- respondieron todos a una, provocando más risas

Cuando terminaron de cenar, fueron subieron uno por uno a sus habitaciones a paso perezoso, con la única intención de dormir, para Lily había sido una de las mejores cenas de su vida, pues era la primera vez que disfrutaba de esa convivencia familiar de la que siempre había carecido, pues ella solo tenía a Severus, que si bien era un excelente padre, no podía llenar ese vació de hermanos, y en especial de una madre que Lily llevaba inconscientemente dentro

Lily entro en su cuarto y reviso equipaje que había dejado listo antes de bajar a cenar, recorrió todo el cuarto para cerciorarse que no olvidaba nada, solo dejo fuera la ropa muggle (unos jeans, una playera roja y una cazadora ligera) que usaría al día siguiente para llegar a King Cross, estaba cerrando el baúl cuando escucho gritos un par de habitaciones mas adelanta, al parecer alguien había hecho enfadar a Percy… de nuevo, Lily entre abrió la puerta para escuchar lo que sucedía

-¡tú no sales de aquí hasta que aparezca mi insignia!- escucho que Gritaba Percy

-No te preocupes yo voy por lo de Scabbers- dijo la voz de Harry, Lily salió de la habitación cuando Harry pasaba frente a esta

-¿qué sucede ahora?- le pregunto cuando pasaba frente a la puerta

-Percy ha perdido su insignia de Premio Anual y tampoco aparece el tónico para ratas de Ron, ¿la has visto?

-Creo que se quedo en el Comedor, Ron estaba jugando con la botella en la cena

- Gracias, voy por ella

-Te acompaño- dijo Lily saliendo de su habitación, bajaron cuando estaban por abrir la puerta por la que se entraba al bar, escucharon dos voces, tardaron un momento en reconocer que eran el señor y la señora Weasley discutiendo

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos Harry- dijo Lily tirando a Harry por la manga, pero este no se movió, en vez de eso se acerco más a la puerta, Lily aguzo el oído y cuando escucho lo que decían los papás de Ron, comprendió porque Harry se había detenido

- ¡Molly entiéndelo quiero prevenirlo, no creo que tenga sentido ocultarle las cosas, eso lo pondría en más peligro!, ¡se lo he dicho a Fudge pero él cree que es incapaz de manejarlo!, pero ¡Por Merlín, Harry tiene derecho a saberlo, ya tiene trece años, ya no es un niño!

-¡Arthur, la verdad le aterrorizaría! - dijo la señora Weasley en voz muy alta-. ¿Quieres de verdad enviar a Harry al colegio con esa espada de Damocles? ¡Por Dios, está muy tranquilo sin saber nada!

-¡Yo no quiero asustarlo! - dijo bajando la voz, como mi invitando a su esposa a hacer lo mismo- ¡pero tú sabes, muy bien como son esos niños Molly, se escabullen por ahí, se internan en el bosque prohibido, Solo dios sabe lo que le hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera recogido el autobús noctámbulo, probablemente lo hubieran encontrado muerto!

Lily ahogo un grito, Harry alarmado porque la escucharían le tapo la boca con una mano, afortunadamente, parecía que los señores Weasley no habían escuchado nada. Lily y Harry, este último sin quitar la mano de la boca de la niña se inclinaron para seguir escuchando

- Afortunadamente Harry sigue con vida, así que ¿para qué preocuparlo?

- Porque Sirius Black está loco, pero sí fue lo suficientemente hábil para escapar de Azkaban… no podemos subestimarlo han pasado tres semanas desde que huyó y nadie sabe nada de donde esta o de cómo escapo

-Pero en el profeta… -

-El Profeta puede decir misa…- la corto el señor Weasley pero ella tampoco lo dejo terminar

- Fudge es el que hace las declaraciones

- Fudge solo lo dice para no aceptar lo incompetente que ha sido el ministerio para atrapar a Black, el mismo Fudge fue el último que vio a Black, los guardianes de Azkaban le dijeron que desde hacía días Black hablaba entre sueños y solo decía una frase: "Esta en Hogwarts", está claro que quiere… deshacerse de Harry, quizá porque cree que de esa manera quien-tu-sabes puede regresar a su antigua gloria

-Pero, en Hogwarts estará seguro, pues es ahí donde esta Albus Dumbledore, mientras este bajo su protección, nada podrá dañarlo, porque me imagino que Dumbledore está al tanto de todo ¿no?

-Claro, tuvimos que pedir su autorización para poner dementores a la entrada del colegio, no le hizo ninguna gracia pero al final acepto, Dumbledore nunca les tiene mucha simpatía, a mí tampoco me gustan mucho pero para casos desesperados medidas extremas… Molly será mejor que vayamos a la cama

-Si tienes razón

Lily y Harry oyeron sillas moverse así que se escondieron por otro pasadizo que conducía al bar, muy sigilosamente para que no notaran que habían estado escuchando su conversación, la puerta se abrió y por ella atravesaron los papás de ron y Ginny; Los chicos se aventuraron al comedor, solo cuando escucharon que se cerraba la habitación de los señores Weasley

-Vamos- dijo Harry tranquilamente, como si hace solo unos momentos dos desconocidos hubieran estado hablando sobre que alguien quería matar a cualquier otra persona menos a Harry, Lily por otro lado estaba horrorizada, si Black había escapado con el único propósito de matar a Harry, y por primera vez desde la noche que Black había escapado Lily sintió miedo, ahora ya no era solo una sospecha sino un hecho: Sirius Black quería matar a Harry

Encontraron la botella de tónico para ratas bajo la mesa en donde habían cenado, y subieron de nuevo a las habitaciones, escondidos en recodo más secano encontraron a Fred y George que jugaban con la insignia de su hermano y se reían en carcajadas sordas al escuchar que Percy le ponía patas para arriba a la habitación buscándola

-La tenemos nosotros- dijeron pícaramente cuando vieron a Harry y Lily; Harry rió débilmente y entro a la habitación de Ron, le entrego el tónico para las ratas

Fred se acerco a Lily y orgulloso de su obra le mostro la insignia

-Mira ahora dice Premio Asnal, más adecuado no te parece

-Sí, mucho- dijo Lily con una sonrisa algo forzada en los labios

-Nosotros nos vamos antes de que mamá se entere que- y ambos entraron en la habitación que compartían

Harry regreso y se dirigió a su habitación sin decir una palabra. Lily lo miraba realmente desconcertada, cuando Harry la miro regreso sobre sus pasos y le pregunto con voz preocupada:

-¿estás bien?- Lily lo miro aun mas desconcertada

-La pregunta debería ser ¿estás tú bien?- Él la miro y comprendió que debería darle algún tipo de explicación, así que caminaron hasta la puerta de la habitación de Lily (que era la más alejada)

-Sí, extrañamente no tengo miedo, y opino igual que la señora Weasley, estaré seguro mientras este en Hogwarts, así que no hay de qué preocuparse, a fin de cuentas dicen que Dumbledore era el único que le infundía miedo a Voldemort, ¿no le inspirara el mismo miedo a Black?

-Sí tienes razón- por algún motivo Lily dejo de sentir demasiado miedo con las palabras de Harry, esbozo una débil sonrisa y abrió la puerta de su habitación

-Por cierto ¿Qué son los dementores?- inquirió Harry antes de que entrara

-Son las criaturas que vigilan la prisión de Azkaban, yo nunca he visto uno, pero la gente les tiene mucho miedo

-¡Ah! – exclamo el chico y sin decir nada fue a su habitación

-Lily se quedo para un momento ahí contemplando la puerta por la que Harry había desaparecido


	7. El Guardia de Azkaban

_¡Nuvo Capituo! :D Estoy tan contenta por que acabo de leer una actualización de uno de mis Fics Favoritos en la vida y cada vez se pone mejor XD así que si amas a Severus "Sexy" Snape XD y te gusta el Snily, Te recomiendo esta historia original de Eunike traducida por _Andy Black Riddle: Ananke

-Sí, extrañamente no tengo miedo, y opino igual que la señora Weasley, estaré seguro mientras este en Hogwarts, así que no hay de qué preocuparse, a fin de cuentas dicen que Dumbledore era el único que le infundía miedo a Voldemort, ¿no le inspirara el mismo miedo a Black?

-Sí tienes razón- por algún motivo Lily dejo de sentir demasiado miedo con las palabras de Harry, esbozo una débil sonrisa y abrió la puerta de su habitación

-Por cierto ¿Qué son los dementores?- inquirió Harry antes de que entrara

-Son las criaturas que vigilan la prisión de Azkaban, yo nunca he visto uno, pero la gente les tiene mucho miedo

-¡Ah! – exclamo el chico y sin decir nada fue a su habitación

-Lily se quedo para un momento ahí contemplando la puerta por la que Harry había desaparecido

A la mañana siguiente Lily despertó con una extraña sensación, a pesar de todo la tranquilidad que le había trasmitido Harry la noche anterior la hacía sentir confiada, así que se vistió con la ropa que había dejado fuera de su baúl y bajo a desayunar un poco más animada

-buenos días Lily- la saludo alegremente Ginny

-Hola- saludo ella también con una sonrisa

-qué bueno que ya te has levantado querida- le dijo la señora Weasley amablemente, al parecer la haraganía es propia de los varones

-Gracias querida- dijo el señor Weasley con falso enojo mientras desenrollaba "El Profeta" del día, no había terminado de hacerlo cuando ya había fruncido el seño

-Un no lo han atrapado- pregunto Lily con un tono sumamente natural

-no, un no- dijo el señor Weasley sorprendido por el comentario de la pequeña

-vamos niñas a desayunar- dijo la señora Weasley tomando suavemente a Lily del hombro invitándola a sentarse a la mesa donde ya estaba servido el desayuno. Ginny que estaba sentado junto de ella saco un libro con un encuadernado de piel marrón oscuro.

- Mira lo que compre en, es un libro acerca de los Megos, Brujas y hechos mágicos más relevantes de la historia en Egipto, tiene cosas muy interesantes, por ejemplo, ¿sabías que cleopatra había contratado los servicios de una bruja que le preparaba filtros amorosos?

-bueno, eso explica cómo es que tenia a los faraones a sus pies- dijo Lily entre risas

-Cuando estaba en mi sexto año en Hogwarts- platicaba la señora Weasley ruborizándose levemente- todas moríamos por aprender a preparar amortenia, y aunque me costó mucho trabajo al final logre prepararla

-¿y la utilizaste mamá?- pregunto Ginny indiscretamente, haciendo que el bochorno de Molly aumentara

-tenía la intención- confeso y dirigió una tímida mirada a su marido, quien se la devolvió por encima del periódico- pero al final no fue necesario

-¡mamá!- exclamo Ginny incomoda con las miradas que se dirigían sus padres

-pues a mis se me hace muy romántico- dijo Lily con una mirada soñadora y resignada- pero mi papá me ha amenazado con encerrarme en un convento si "llego a tener la osadía" de prepara algún filtro amoroso

Madre e hija rieron por el comentario, en ese momento comenzaron a bajar los chicos, aun con cara adormilada, Lily tenía la intención de preguntar a Harry que había pensado hacer con respecto a Black pero no encontró un momento oportuno, pues todo el mundo andaba de arriba para abajo, ajetreados con la inminente partida de los chicos al colegio. Así que una hora más tarde Lily estaba apretujada, dentro de uno de los autos que el ministerio había mandado, entre Harry, Ron, Hermione, (qué para varia estaban discutiendo sobre sus mascotas un tema que se había vuelto muy recurrente entre ellos) y para su mala suerte con Percy, así que no se atrevió a mencionar nada

Cuando llegaron a la estación de King Cross, esta se encontraba completamente abarrotada

-como somos mucho iremos por parejas- dijo el señor Weasley con autoridad- primero iremos Harry y yo

Todos asintieron, los primeros se acercaron a la barrera que dividía los andenes 9 y 10, como si no quisiera la cosa se recargaron de ella y un segundo más tarde desaparecieron y así pasaron Hermione y Ron seguidos por Percy y Ginny enseguida entro Molly y Lily que llevaban a los gemelos pisándose los talones

Lily se sintió súbitamente aliviada al ver el tren grande y escarlata que tenía un rotulo grande que rezaba: Expreso de Hogwarts, y las brujas y magos que iban a despedir a sus hijos y por un momento noto cierta nostalgia dentro de sí, al ver a todos los magos y brujas despedir a sus hijos, Severus estaría esperándola en el castillo, pero a su madre, no había llegado a conocerla, nunca había visto una fotografía de ella, según su padre todo eso se había perdido, solo tenía de ella, el espejo de oro que su él había regalado la navidad anterior, Lily no entendía muy bien porque, pero desde la última conversación que había tenido con su padre acerca de su nacimiento, no había podido sacar de su cabeza el recuerdo, por llamarlo de algún modo, de su madre

-¡querida dense prisa!- le hablo Molly, sacándola de sus pensamientos, giro la cabeza para darse cuenta que Fred y George subían su baúl y el de Ginny (que ya había subido), al tren

-¿estás bien Lily?, te veo distraída- le pregunto Fred

-Sí, gracias chicos- dijo con una sonrisa y busco a Harry con la mirada y vio como el señor Weasley llevaba aparte a Harry y le susurraba algo

Subió al tren, los gemelos se despidieron de sus padres y avanzaron por el pasillo en busca de sus amigos, mientras el resto esperaba a que Harry abordara también el tren

-Vamos a buscar compartimiento Lily- propuso Ginny tirando de la manga de su amiga- sino no encontraremos ninguno

-adelántate, quiero preguntarle algo a Harry- contesto la chica

-de acuerdo, no tardes- dijo la pelirroja haciendo un ademan

-sí, en un momento te busco- Lily sonrió y observo a su amiga avanzar por el pasillo

-¿qué quieres preguntarle a Harry?- pregunto Ron, pero la pequeña no contesto porque en ese momento se oyó el sonido de un silbato que anunciaba que el tren estaba a punto de partir

-Vamos Harry- apremiaba la señora Weasley al muchacho que aun estaba charlando con su marido, en ese momento se escucho un segundo pitido y los guardias comenzaron a cerrar las puertas- Arthur por Merlín

Entonces Harry corrió hasta el tren que empezaba a moverse, Ron se adelanta hasta una de las puertas que ya estaba cerrada, la abrió y ayudó a Harry a subir

-estuvo cerca compañero, por poco te quedas- dijo Ron cerrando nuevamente la puerta

-chicos vamos a busquemos un compartimiento, tenemos que hablar a solas- dijo Harry con aire misterioso, se encaminaron por el pasillo, buscando un compartimiento donde poder hablar, pero todos estaban lleno, excepto el que se encontraba justo al final, donde solamente estaba un hombre adulto, de aspecto enfermo, con la ropa muy desgastada, estaba durmiendo profundamente, los cuatro se detuvieron frente a la puerta del compartimiento, sin saber muy bien si debían entrar o no, al final Harry se armo de valor tomando la manija de la puerta y abriéndola, era extraño ver a una persona adulta dentro del tren

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto Ron en un susurro

-El profesor R. J. Lupin – contesto Hermione al instante, como era su costumbre

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- volvió a preguntar Ron y se volvió a Harry -¿cómo es que siempre lo sabe todo?

-Tal vez porque está escrito en su valija- respondió Lily con ironía, Hermione rio por lo bajo y entraron todos al compartimiento- debe ser el nuevo profesor de de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

-seguramente, es el único puesto disponible- concordó Hermione- ojala esta vez sea un profesor decente

-bueno Harry ¿qué nos ibas a contar?- pregunto Ron a Harry. Harry explico lo que él y Lily habían escuchado la noche anterior, Hermione parecía horrorizada y Ron estaba pálido- ¿eso era de lo que hablabas con papá?- preguntó

-sí me ha hecho prometerle que no iré tras Sirius Black- dijo Harry con un deje de enfado en su voz- me dijo "oigas lo que oigas no debes buscar a Black"

-¿por qué se imagina que irías en pos de alguien que te quiere matar?- pregunto Lily confundida

-Yo creo que tuvo razón al advertirte Harry- dijo Hermione bajando sus manos- Sí Sirius Black salió de Azkaban solo para atraparte no deberías andar buscando problemas

-¡Pero yo no busco problemas!, ellos siempre parecen encontrarme a mí

-lo que yo no entiendo es ¿qué podrías escuchar, que te haga ir tras él?

-No lo sé- contesto francamente Harry

- pues sea lo que sea, deberías hacerle caso, al menos hasta que lo atrapen- dijo Lily con voz firme

-Lo atraparan- afirmo Hermione, como tratando de convencerse a sí misma- tiene a toda la comunidad mágica tras el

-Bueno sí, pero es el primero que logra escapar, y eso que estaba en régimen de alta seguridad-

-gracias Ron, eso es de mucha ayuda- dijo Lily para que no siguiera, en ese momento se escucho un silbido- ¿Qué es eso?

-viene del baúl de Harry- dijo Hermione. Harry se levanto y saco de él lo que parecía un pequeño trompo de cristal que giraba a gran velocidad sobre la mano de su dueño

-ese es un chivatoscopio ¿verdad?- pregunto Hermione con curiosidad, al ver el artefacto

-Sí, lo compre en Egipto pero creo que está roto

-¿Qué es un chivatoscopio?- pregunto Lily

-se supone que es un aparato para detectar cuando anda cerca alguien que no de fiar- explico Ron- en teoría tiene que dar vueltas y encenderse, pero mi hermano Bill dice que solo es algo para embaucar a los turistas, cuando lo estaña envolviendo para enviárselo a Harry comenzó girar como loco

-¿y estás seguro de que no hacías nada malo?- pregunto Hermione suspicazmente

-bueno... yo… se supone que no debería haber utilizado a Errol para un viaje tan largo, pero no tenía otra manera de hacerle llegar el regalo a Harry

-será mejor que lo guarden o lo despertara- dijo Hermione señalando Lupin, Harry lo metió en unos calcetines viejos y de nuevo en el baúl

- chicos ya regreso- dijo Lily poniéndose de pie

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Harry

-quede de buscar a Ginny, luego vengo- dijo saliendo del compartimiento, camino por el largo pasillo buscando a su pelirroja amiga, la encontró unos compartimientos más adelante, platicando animadamente con Colín Creevey y Mandy Brocklehurst dos compañeros Gryffindor de su curso

-Hola Lily- saludaron Colín y Mandy cuando la pequeña entro

-¿Dónde te había metido?- pregunto Ginny dejándole sitio a su amiga

-estaba con Harry, a que no adivinan quien está en el compartimiento del fondo- dijo Lily para evitar que Ginny le sonsacara frente a los otros dos lo que había hablado con Harry, les hablo entonces del que aparentemente era el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y de sus respectivos veranos, rieron cuando Colín les conto de la cara de asombro que habían puesto sus padres cuando les enseño todas las fotos movibles que había tomado el curso anterior e incluso parecía emocionado cuando recordó como fue víctima del basilisco, Lily y Ginny lo miraban sorprendidas de que se tomara aquello con tanta frescura, como si todos los días te encontraras con una serpiente de varios metros de largo que te puede paralizar con una mirada, para fortuna de ambas niñas en ese momento se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y por ella se asomo una mujer muy sonriente que llevaba un carrito repleto de dulces, Lily y Ginny se levantaron como resorte se acercaron al carrito, compraron varios pastelitos con forma de caldero, comieron y siguieron platicando. Al poco rato Lily vio pasar frente al compartimiento a un chico de cabello rubio platinado en dirección al último compartimiento, flanqueado por dos gorilas grandes e idiotas

-Habrá problemas- dijo Lily que se levanto de nuevo

-¿es que Malfoy no pueden dejar vivir en paz?- dijo Ginny irritada

- parece ser que no, ya vuelvo- Lily salió del compartimiento y vio como Draco, Crabbe y Goyle, abrían la puerta del compartimiento de Harry, camino decidida a decirle un par de verdades a Draco, estaba muy molesta, pues su "amigo" no se había dignado en escribirle durante todo el verano. Cuando llego hasta ahí oye que Draco preguntaba con voz engreída refiriéndose al profesor Lupin

-un nuevo profesor – contesto Lily detrás de Draco que se sobresalto

-Lily- dijo Malfoy contrariado- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-lo mismo que tu voy al colegio, por si lo habías olvidado- dijo con voz molesta- no me digan que estaban peleando… otra vez – añadió con voz cansina

-¿qué estabas diciendo Malfoy?- pregunto Harry burlonamente al ver como se había puesto al ver a Lily

-Vámonos- Le dijo Draco a sus gorilas y pasó junto Lily con la cabeza gacha, Lily rió divertida y decidió que ya lo había hecho sufrir suficiente por haberla olvidado el verano

-no lo aguanto, pero no pienso pasarle ninguna este año- dijo Ron mientras se sentaba molesto

-¡Ron!- no te vaya a oír- dijo Hermione señalando al profesor Lupin

-Si Ron, sabes muy bien que a veces Draco puede ser un idiota- dijo Lily sentándose junto a Harry

-¿A veces?- ironizo Harry

-bueno, no siempre es así- dijo Lily, no sabía porque lo defendía, miro a la ventana buscando algo para cambiar el tema de conversación- no me había dado cuenta que ya había oscurecido

-ya debemos estar llegando- Ron no había terminado de de decirlo cuando el tren se detuvo dando una fuerte sacudida, y todas las luces se apagaron dejándolos en una completa obscuridad

-¿ya llegamos?- pregunto Harry

-no creo aun es muy tempano- dijo Hermione consultando su reloj, Harry se levanto y se acerco a la ventana

-Algo se mueve afuera- dijo, ron se levante y fue tras el

-creo que está subiendo alguien

-¿se habrá averiado?- pregunto Hermione

- No lo creo, el tren funciona con magia- comento Lily la puerta del compartimiento volvió a abrirse y por ella entraron dos personas

-¿ha pasado algo?- dijo la conocida voz de Neville Longbottom, compañero de clase de Harry, Ron y Hermione- ¿Harry eres tú?

-Sí, y no, no tenemos idea

-¿estás aquí Lily?- pregunto la voz de Ginny

-Sí

-esperen aquí- dijo Harry con autoridad- iré a ver qué sucede

Harry, avanzo hacía la puerta pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla, esta se abrió de pronto el compartimiento se vio súbitamente iluminado con una débil luz que procedía de una llama que sostenía Lupin (que por fin había despertado) en la mano

-silencio- dijo con voz ronca, por la puerta apareció una mano extrañamente larga que parecía podrida, que pertenecía a una igualmente extraña , un frío se extendió calando hasta los huesos, una gran tristeza, Lily sintió muchas ganas de llorar y de pronto escucho un grito desgarrador, que la hizo estremecerse

-NO POR FAVOR MATAME A MI, MATAME A MI- Lily se llevo las manos a los oídos como queriendo acallar ese lamento, pero era inútil, aquel parecía proceder dentro de sí, sintió como las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por su mejillas, el profesor Lupin avanzo hasta quedar enfrente de todos y le hablo a la criatura

-Ninguno de nosotros esconde a Sirius Black debajo de la capa ¡Vete!- pero la figura encapuchada no le hizo caso y produjo el sonido de estas succionando algo, o al menos eso parecía por que no podían verle el rostro

Entonces, Harry empezó a temblar y cayó dando un golpe seco contra el piso, el profesor saco la varita y lanzo un hechizo que Lily no pudo oír bien, pero por la punta de la varita salió una luz plateada y la criatura se fue. Tan pronto como vino aquella sensación de desesperanza se esfumo y también se calló la voz suplicante. En cuanto reacciono Lily se dio cuenta de que a sus pies se encontraba Harry tirado, ella, Ron y Hermione se arrodillaron alrededor y comenzaron a llamarlo con voz asustada

-¿Harry? ¿Harry me escuchas?- decía Hermione dándole palmaditas en la cara, poco a poco Harry fue reaccionando y abrió los ojos

-Sí ¿qué ha pasado?- pregunto un poco desorientado

-Te desmayaste- respondió Lily con un Hilo de voz

-¿quién gritaba?- pregunt0o Harry, Lily estaba a punto de preguntar lo mismo cuando Hermione contesto

-nadie gritaba Harry- a Lily extraño que nadie hubiera oído ese grito aterrador, de pronto escucho un crujido que sobre salto a todos

-tranquilos, solo es chocolate- dijo el profesor Lupin repartiendo tozos de una gran tableta de chocolate, y se detuvo un momento en Lily que sintió la mirada extraña de su profesor y desvió la mirada- cómanlo

-¿qué era eso?- pregunto Harry- ¿esa cosa con la túnica?

-Era un Dementor, un Guardia de Azkaban, ahora si me disculpan tengo que hablar con el maquinista

-¿estás bien Lily?- pregunto Harry que de todos era la que mas pálida se veía, el profesor Lupin que ya estaba en la puerta se volvió un momento al escuchar a Harry y siguió su camino

-Sí, es solo que tuve una extraña sensación, de mucha tristeza

- no entiendo ¿Por qué se fue el Dementor?- volvió a preguntar Harry

- Lupin lo ha ahuyentado, con un hechizo extraño, después de que te desmayaras

-¿ósea que ninguno de ustedes se ha desmayado?- pegunto Harry algo avergonzado

-No- contesto Ron- pero sentí mucha desesperanza, como si jamás pudiera volver a ser feliz

-Fue horrible- corroboro Neville- ¿han notado el frío que se hizo cuando entro ese… ese Dementor?

-ahora entiendo porque todo el mundo le tiene tanto miedo a Azkaban- dijo Ginny antes de soltarse a llorar, Lily se levanto y fue a abrazar a su amiga

-pues yo lo único que quiero ahora es llegar al castillo- dijo Lily consolando a su amiga antes de que entrara de nuevo el profesor Lupin

-Cómanse el chocolate, les juro que no lo he envenenado- dijo con voz amable- llegaremos a la estación en diez minutos

Nadie hablo mucho el resto del viaje, solo se pusieron las túnicas y esperaron a que el tren llegara a su destino

Bajaron con todos los demás al oscuro andén iluminado solo por el enorme farol que pendía de la mano de Hagrid, el guardabosque del colegio para dirigir a los alumnos de primer curso, los cuales se veían muy asustados, al castillo

-¿están bien?, Lily el profesor Snape quiere verte en cuanto llegues al castillo- les hablo por sobre las cabezas de todos, Lily y los demás asintieron con la cabeza pero no pudieron detenerse a charlar pues se vieron arrastrados por la multitud de estudiantes que se dirigían a las carretas que los conducirían al colegio, cuando llegaron a donde esperaban las carretas tuvieron que dividirse, pues eran muchos para viajar en una sola, en la primera subieron, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville y en otra Lily, Ginny y el profesor Lupin que los había alcanzado. Durante todo el viaje tuvo la incómoda sensación de ser observada, por su nuevo profesor que en más de una ocasión parecía estar a punto de decir algo pero se contenía, por lo que se sintió muy aliviada cuando bajaron de la carreta

Lily y Ginny se reunieron con los demás en el enorme vestíbulo y justo cuando estaban por entrar la voz de la profesora McGonagall los detuvo

-¡Potter, Granger quiero hablar con ustedes! ¡Señorita Snape, su padre le espera en su despacho!

Lily se disculpo con Ginny y se dirigió a las mazmorras


	8. Remus J Lupin

Muchas Gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de comentar, me inspiran y me alientan seguir

¡NUEVO CAPITULO! Espero que lo disfusten :D

Así que ...¡A LEER!

Lily y Ginny se reunieron con los demás en el enorme vestíbulo y justo cuando estaban por entrar la voz de la profesora McGonagall los detuvo

-¡Potter, Granger quiero hablar con ustedes! ¡Señorita Snape, su padre le espera en su despacho!

Lily se disculpo con Ginny y se dirigió a las mazmorras

Cuando llego a la puerta de roble negro que duraba y llamó

-Adelante- oyó la vos de Severus del otro lado, abrió y encontró a su padre frente a la chimenea

-Hola papi- dijo cerrando con cuidado tras ella

-Hola hija, ¿Cómo estuvo…?- pero no termino la pregunta, se acerco a Lily que tenía el cabello alborotado sobre su rostro que aun estaba pálido- ¿qué sucedió?- Volvió a preguntar a Lily con voz preocupada y envolvió a Lily en un caído abrazo que la reconforto mucho

-Un Dementor- dijo Lily tratando de sonar despreocupada, malogrando el intento

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- pregunto enfadado, aparto a Lily un momento para examinarla

-Fue horrible, dijo – aferrándose a su padre, como no lo había hecho desde la noche en que Sirius Black había escapado- Esa cosa subió al tren y todo se volvió muy frio y desolado, me sentí muy infeliz y… -Lily dudo en decir lo siguiente ¿debía decirle lo que había escuchado?, al final decidió que no lo haría, pues como siempre Severus evadiría el tema, se lo diría cuando descubriera que había significado aquello

-¿y qué cariño?- pregunto Severus preocupado por el repentino silencio de Lily

- y… Harry se desmayo

-¿Potter se desmayo?- pregunto aunque en realidad no parecía sorprendido

-Sí, nos asusto mucho a todos, empezó a temblar y pensé que le había dado un ataque o algo así, y luego cuando se levantó dijo que había escuchado gritos que nadie más escuchaba- Lily esperaba que su padre le explicaría que significaba, pero no quería preguntárselo directamente, pero lo que no esperaba era que su padre reaccionara como lo hizo

-¿gritos?- preguntó y Lily pudo notar cómo se ponía ligeramente nervioso- dime hija ¿tu escuchaste algo?

-No- mintió Lily, confundida por la reacción de Severus

-será mejor que subamos al banquete- dijo tomando su capa y salieron del despacho

Lily y Severus subieron al gran comedor, entraron justo cuando el último alumno era enviado a Ravenclaw, Lily llego a la mesa de los Leones y sentó junto a Ginny y Ron, mientras que su padre seguía su camino hasta la mesa de los profesores, un momento después entraron Harry y Hermione con la profesora McGonagall ambos se sentaron el lugares que les había guardado Ron, justo cuando estos se acomodaban ellos, el profesor Dumbledore se levanto y hablo:

-¡Buenas Noches a Todos!- extendió los brazos expresando la dicha que le producía ver a sus alumnos de nuevo – Hay cosas que me gustaría compartir con ustedes pero antes de eso hemos de llenar bastamente nuestros estómagos, ya que deseo que no divaguen pensado en todos los deliciosos platillos que nos han sido preparados y me presten toda su ¡que comience el banquete!

Dicho esto las cuatro mesas se llenaron a rebosar con los más deliciosos platillos que se pudieran imaginar, todos llenaron sus platos con un poco de todo, Lily le pregunto a Harry de que le había hablado la profesora McGonagall

-Me ha mandado a llamar por lo que me ha pasado en el tren- respondió Harry un tanto avergonzado- han hecho un drama por eso

-Es normal Harry se preocupan por ti- dijo Hermione con suavidad

- ¿y por qué te llamo a ti?- preguntó Lily a Hermione, me explico cómo quedara mi horario con todas las clases que tomare

-¿Hermione estás segura de que podrás con "todas las materias"?- pregunto la pequeña pelinegra que aun seguía desconcertada

-Afirmativo- dijo sonriendo

Siguieron platicando, animadamente, cuando aparecieron los postres, Lily tuvo la extraña sensación de que la observaban, giro la cabeza hacia la mesa de los profesores y vio como el profesor Lupin giraba el rostro, la había estado mirando

Una vez terminaron de comer, los platos quedaron limpios, el director volvió a ponerse de pie

-Antes de enviarlos a la cama quiero hacer un par de anuncios, el primero de ellos y quiero aclarar que es de mi completo desagrado; dada la reciente fuga de un peligroso prisionero de Azkaban- dijo Dumbledore como si dudara de ello- el ministerio de magia ha dispuesto que algunos de los Dementores del la prisión mágica custodien las principales entradas del castillo y sus alrededores, a eso se debió el registro que hubo en el expreso de camino a aquí, así que debo advertirles, los dementores son criaturas oscuras, que se alimentan de la alegría de los seres humanos de sus recuerdo más felices y los dejan solo con sus miedos y sus peores experiencias, no está en la naturaleza de los dementores perdonar ni entender razones o excusas ni se les puede engañar con ningún disfraz, ni capa de invisibilidad-dijo Dumbledore mirando significativamente a Harry, de quien Lily sabia, poseía una de capa de invisibilidad herencia de su padre- por lo tanto entre estos estén en el castillo, ninguno de ustedes podrá salir sin permiso

El Gran Comedor se quedo en silencio y observaban al director, en la cabeza de Lily resonaban las palabras de su padrino "sus peores experiencias"

-Genial- murmuro Harry con desgana, Lily lo miro extrañada, pero no pudo preguntar nada ya que su padrino siguió con su discurso

-Por otro lado, también tengo noticias agradables, han de saber que al final del curso pasado, ha presentado su dimisión el profesor Kettleburn que impartía la materia de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, para disfrutar en la intimidad de las extremidades que le quedan, por lo que me es grato enunciarles que el puesto será ocupado por nuestro querido Rubeus Hagrid que ha aceptado impartir la materia a la par de sus obligaciones como guardabosques

Casi todo el alumnado (exceptuando los Slytherin) estallo en aplausos, Harry, Lily, Hermione y los hermanos Weasley fueron los que aplaudieron con más ímpetu y los últimos en dejar de hacerlo

-Eso explica el Libro- exclamo Harry con un dejo de alivio en la voz, cuando ceso el caluroso aplauso

-Sí, solo a Hagrid puede ocurrírsele mandarnos a comprar un libro que muerde- corroboro Ron

Lily le hacía señas de felicitación a Hagrid que estaba sonrojado debajo de la maraña de pelo que cubría su cara

-también- dijo Dumbledore alzando la voz sobre el alboroto- quiero que le den la bienvenida al profesor Lupin quien ha aceptado el puesto como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¡Suerte Profesor!

Se escucho un tibio aplauso para el profesor, Lily lo miraba fijamente, había algo en el que la ponía nerviosa… la manera en que la había mirado

- ¡Mira a Snape!- le susurro Ron a Harry tan bajito que Lily apenas pudo escucharlo, la pequeña entonces dirigió la mirada a su padre que tenía una expresión de muy pocos amigos, Severus había compartido con su hija su descontento con el nuevo profesor de Defensa, pero la mirada que le dirigía en ese momento en realidad daba miedo

-¡ahora todos a la cama!- ordeno Dumbledore

Lily fue junto con todos los Gryffindor a la torre de su casa, estaba exhausta, pero sobre todo muy confundida, así que se fue directamente al dormitorio se alisto para dormir y se metió a la cama y cuando Ginny entro al dormitorio fingió dormir, aunque en realidad permaneció despierta hasta muy tarde dando vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir, la intrusión del Dementor en el tren le había dado mucho en que pensar ¿Qué demonios significaba aquellos gritos suplicantes?, ¿era uno de sus peores recuerdos? Y luego estaba el profesor Lupin que s la intrigaba ¿Quién era él?, ¿por qué la miraba de ese modo?, todas esas preguntas revoloteaban en la cabeza que empezaba a dolerle, cuando logro conciliar el sueño lo hizo con un objetivo en mente, averiguaría más acerca de los dementores tenía que contestar esas preguntas a toda costa.

Unos pisos más abajo, Lupin seguía en el gran comedor, igual de intrigado por esa niña del tren, le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía muy bien a quien, estaba tan liado con eso que no se dio cuenta que era el último en levantarse de la mesa, el salón ya solo estaban el profesor Flitwick que hablaba con la profesora Sinistra del departamento de Astronomía. Dirigió su mirada a la vacía silla de oro que estaba justo al centro de la mesa, se pregunto dónde podía estar Dumbledore, aun no le había entregado las listas de los alumnos ni dicho cual sería su habitación, así que decidió buscar al director, camino hasta la puerta que estaba justo detrás de la mesa de los profesores pensando que tal vez estaría en su despacho, puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta pero unas voces del otro lado lo detuvieron, y aunque lo invadió una sensación de culpabilidad no pudo evitar escuchar lo que decían

-es por eso que detesto esas cosas Severus, ¡registrar el tren, Merlín!, pero Cornelius me va a oír, eso te lo aseguro- decía la exaltada voz de Dumbledore que rara vez adquiría aquel tono agrio- y te he de confesar que a mí tampoco me sorprende el efecto que han tenido sobre Harry, afortunadamente el profesor Lupin estaba ahí…

- ¿Lupin estaba ahí?- pregunto Severus sin disimular animadversión que sentía hacia el recién llegado profesor

-Sí, Severus, sí- dijo Dumbledore, volviendo a su tono calmado de siempre- sé que estas en desacuerdo con que el este aquí, pero debes admitir que fue una suerte que él estuviera en el compartimiento con Lily

Severus no dijo nada, era cierto lo que había dicho el director mero nunca lo reconocería en voz alta

-Señor director quisiera…

- Sí, ya sé lo que me vas a decir- interrumpió Dumbledore y te diré que no he olvidado lo que hablamos y te prometo que intervendré en cuanto sea necesario

-está bien- fue lo último que dijo Severus, antes de que se escucharan sus pasos por el pasillo

Lupin se quedo parado detrás de la puerta mas confundido que antes, preguntándose, de qué diablos hablaban

A la mañana siguiente Lily se levanto muy temprano, antes que las demás y tomo un baño, quería despejarse para poder concentrarse en sus clases, no podía imaginar siquiera lo que diría su padre si bajaban sus notas debido a estar distraída, cuando salió sus compañeras comenzaban a levantarse aun con cara de sueño

-madrugaste- comento Ginny con voz adormilada reprimiendo un bostezo

-Sí, no pude dormir, primer día supongo- respondió Lily te espero te espero abajo

-De acuerdo- dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose al baño, Lily tomo su mochila de un silla que estaba junto a su cama y bajo por las escaleras de caracol hacía la sala común de Gryffindor

-Lily ven un momento- llamó una voz pomposa a sus espaldas, era Percy Weasley, el único de la familia de los pelirrojos (al menos de los que ella conocía) que no era para nada de su agrado

-Dime- dijo con exagerada amabilidad

-Toma- dijo tendiéndole un rollo grueso de pergaminos- son los horarios de segundo dáselos a tus compañeras cuando bajen, los de los chicos ya se las he dado a Creevey

-Si Claro- respondió Lily desenrollando los pergaminos

-hasta luego- se despidió pomposamente el delegado, Lily hizo un gesto con la cabeza y volvió a mirar los horarios, reviso las clases del día, la primera era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, he hizo una mueca, no estaba muy segura de querer enfrentar a Lupin tan pronto, no ayudaba mucho a su plan de estar concentrada

Cuando a Ginny y las otras bajaron repartió, como le había pedido, los horarios y fue a desayunar con su amiga

-¿Qué tal crees que sea el profesor Lupin?- pregunto Lily como no queriendo la cosa, cuando bajaba al Gran Comedor

-pues mucho mejor que Lockhart, eso es seguro, ya has visto lo que puede hacer, en el tren, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-solo curiosidad- contesto Lily sin estar muy segura si decía o no la verdad- es que es nuestra primera clase

-¿enserio?- se sorprendió Ginny sacando su horario de la mochila, donde la había metido sin leerlo cuando se lo dio- es cierto, tenemos Defensa y encantamientos antes del almuerzo

Las chicas llegaron al gran comedor que apenas comenzaba a llenarse, ocuparon sus habituales asientos en la mesa de Gryffindor, Lily tomo un podo de cereal y jugo de calabaza estaba muy concentrada en sus propios pensamientos hasta que llegaron los gemelos Weasley

-Buenos días niñas- dijo George sonriente

-no somos ningunas niñas- respondió Ginny ofendida

-para nosotros siempre los serán ¿verdad Fred?

-¿eh?... si claro- George miro a su hermano confundido, en ese momento un muy molesto Harry se sentó junto a ellos

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Fred

-Malfoy- contesto muy enfadado, todos a una, como si lo hubieran ensayado, se giraron a la mesa de Slytherin donde estaba Draco rodeado de una banda de serpientes haciendo una pantomima de desmayo, Lily le lanzo una significativa mirada de advertencia, Draco dejo de hacerlo pero no borro de su cara una sonrisita malvada

-idiota- dijo Fred tranquilo

-no estaba tan valiente ayer en el tren, casi moja sus pantalones, cuando los dementores subieron al tren fue corriendo a nuestro- los chicos rieron Lily negó con la cabeza

-bueno, en realidad no fue una gran experiencia- dijo George poniéndose más serio

-te pone los pelos de punta- corroboro Fred

-Sí pero ninguno de ustedes se desmaya ¿no?- pregunto Harry con desgana

-"ni oyen gritos"- añadió Lily mentalmente, y eso logro ponerle fin a su propósito de sacar aquello de su cabeza

Lily y Ginny subieron de nuevo al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cuando entraron, no había ningún cuadro con la imagen de su nuevo profesor en cambio había ilustraciones de algunas criaturas en las paredes, Lupin se encontraba de pie junto a su escritorio

-Buenos días- dijo el profesor con voz amable. Mi nombre es Remus John Lupin, soy su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

Todos los alumnos lo miraban atentos, El profesor Lupin, aquel sobresalía de los otros profesores, con su túnica raída y su aspecto enfermizo, no lograba imponerse como lo hacían la profesora McGonagall o Severus- para empezar quiero hacerles un pequeño examen para ver en que terreno estamos pisando, el profesor Dumbledore me dijo el año pasado perdieron bastantes clases así que quizá debamos ponernos al corriente con algunas cosas, no se preocupen no lo calificare, pero traten de contestarlo lo mejor que puedan

Entrego a todos un pergamino donde con varias preguntas, Lily sonrió ante la ironía de que hiciera lo mismo que había hecho su antiguo e inepto profesor de Defensa, todos contestaron el examen, la mayoría con cara de "¿Qué demonios es esto?" sobretodo, los hijos de muggles que nunca habían tenido una sola clase decente de esa materia

-Cuando terminen, entréguenme su examen y podrán retirarse, por hoy eso será todo porque como ya les dije debo ver desde donde tenemos que empezar- Lupin se paseo entre los pupitres, se detuvo junto a Lily, no había notado hasta ese momento que la pequeña estaba en esa clase, la miro un instante y regreso a su escritorio, cuando casi había terminado la hora los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse y como lo había pedido el profesor le dieron el pergamino

Cuando Lily entrego su examen, se acerco a la mesa del profesor con paso vacilante, no sabía porque pero el hombre la ponía nerviosa, le tendió el rollo de pergamino y este la miro un segundo y desenrollo un poco el examen y leyó el nombre escrito pulcramente con tinta esmeralda _"Snape, Lilian"_, se sorprendió mucho, esa niña tenía que ser hija de Severus, era la única explicación lógica, sin embargo no dijo nada

-Lilian ¿Cómo esta Harry?- pregunto con voz amable

-Bien, el chocolate que nos dio le ayudo mucho- contesto igualmente amable y añadió- me resulta extraño que me llamen Lilian, todos me llaman Lily

-De acuerdo, Lily- dijo Lily salió del aula seguida de Ginny, ambos Lupin y Lily estaban ahora mas intrigados el uno por el otro

_-"¿Gryffindor?"-_ se pregunto extrañado el profesor aun con el pergamino en la mano.


	9. El Grimm y un Niño Mimado

-Lilian ¿Cómo esta Harry?- pregunto con voz amable

-Bien, el chocolate que nos dio le ayudo mucho- contesto igualmente amable y añadió- me resulta extraño que me llamen Lilian, todos me llaman Lily

-De acuerdo, Lily- dijo Lily salió del aula seguida de Ginny, ambos Lupin y Lily estaban ahora mas intrigados el uno por el otro

_-"¿Gryffindor?"-_ se pregunto extrañado el profesor aun con el pergamino en la mano.

Lily se sentía un poco mas aliviada, al parecer el profesor Lupin tenía interés de saber sí ella era la hija de Severus, no era raro, la mayoría de las personas decían que tenía mucho parecido con su padre, aunque este decía que se parecía bastante más a su madre

-"me he comportado como una tonta con todo esto del profesor Lupin"- se dijo a sí misma cuando salían de la clase de encantamientos, el profesor Flitwick les había hecho practicar el encantamiento Rictusempra, que provocaba cosquillas, ella y Lily habían practicado juntas y la había relajado reírse un poco. Bajaron riendo aun con un suave cosquilleo en el estomago. Cuando llegaron al gran comedor encontraron a Harry y Ron un poco decaídos y Hermione con expresión indiferente

-¿Qué les sucede?- pregunto Lily sentándose junto a Hermione

-Hoy hemos tenido nuestra primera clase de adivinación- dijo Hermione tranquilamente

-¿y eso qué? ¿Los han ahogado con deberes?- pregunto Ginny con una mueca

-La profesora Trelawney ha visto el Grimm en té de Harry- contesto Ron con abatimiento

-¡uy! Que miedo- agrego Lily burlonamente

-no tiene nada de divertido- dijo Ron

-¿pero que es el Grimm?- volvió a preguntar Ginny

-Es una tontería, es un supuesto augurio de muerte- explico Lily

-No es ninguna tontería, ¿Ginny recuerdas a nuestro tío Bilius?

-Ron el tío Bilius murió antes de que yo naciera ¿cómo quieres que lo recuerde?

-Bueno el murió veinticuatro horas después de ver al Grimm

-coincidencia- refuto Hermione

-¡¿coincidencia?!- exclamo Ron con incredulidad- a ver ¿Harry has visto un pero grande y negro?

-Bueno, sí el día que salí de casa de mis tíos vi uno sobre la calle Magnolia

-ahí esta Ron- dijo Hermione con suficiencia- eso fue hace más de dos semanas si fuera cierto ¿no estarías ya muerto?, además ya han oído lo que dijo la profesora McGonagall, no debió ser más que un perro callejero

-A decir la verdad la profesora Trelawney es un autentico fraude, ninguno de los profesores cree en verdad que ella sea una vidente- dijo Lily sin darle mucha importancia- siempre le esta pronosticando la muerte a la gente, cree que eso la hace alguien interesante, conmigo lo hizo cuando tenía como seis años, mi papá se entero y bueno…

-Lo ven- dijo Hermione sin darle importancia, sacando un libro grande y grueso de su mochila

-¡es que están Locas! mucha gente a muerto cuando los ven- arremetió Ron sobresaltado

-ahí lo tienes el Grimm no es un augurio de muerte, es la causa de la muerte- hablo Hermione subiendo la voz…

Cuando Ron y Hermione empezaron a discutir de nuevo, Lily dejo de escucharlos, y siguió comiendo el estofado que se había servido, ella y Ginny trataban de no hacer caso a sus amigos que seguían peleando pero fue imposible cuando Hermione azotó su libro en la meza provocando que la comida salpicara por todos lados

-Esa clase fue una porquería comparado con Aritmancia- fuel lo único que alcanzo a comprender de lo que dijo Hermione antes de salir del gran comedor, Lily miro la puerta por donde había desaparecido Hermione y de nuevo a Ron que miraba hacía el mismo punto con cara de incredulidad

- ¡¿De qué demonios habla?! ¡Todavía no ha tenido ninguna clase de esa Aritmancia!

Ron y Harry se despidieron y siguieron a Hermione

-Lily…tu… bueno... ¿En verdad crees que lo del Grimm no sea cierto?- pregunto Ginny con cierta aprensión

-Claro que sí- contesto Lily con convicción- ¿Por qué preguntas Gin?

-Nada más

Las dos fueron al aula de trasformaciones, Lily se sentía mucho más tranquila después de su primera clase de DCAO aunque había algo que aun la preocupaba: los Dementores, aun seguía pensado en eso, así que aprovecharía que esa tarde la tenían libra e iniciaría su investigación, así tuviera que vivir en la biblioteca porque estaba decidida a no preguntarle a ningún profesor, pues sabía perfectamente que todos terminarían diciéndolo a Severus y no quería que él se enterase, su padre siempre le escondía cosas y estaba empezando a hartarse de eso ya no era más una niña pequeña así que cuando salió de la clase se despidió de Ginny para dirigirse a la biblioteca cuando vio por la ventana un grupo de estudiantes encabezados por un hombre dos veces más grande de lo normal que venía cargando a alguien por un momento Lily permaneció parada viendo como se aproximaban al colegio y de pronto tuvo una horrible sensación en la boca del estomago y una voz en su cabeza grito: "¡Harry!", se colgó bien la mochila y salió corriendo. Cuando llego la escalinata de mármol de la entrada vio que el que iba en brazos de Hagrid no era Harry, sino Draco que se sostenía el brazo y lloriqueaba, detrás de ellos venia Pansy Parkinson una Slytherin del curso de Draco

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- pregunto preocupada, cuando Hagrid paso velozmente a su lado

-y a ti que te importa- le contesto Pansy, dejando a Lily parada en las escalera, Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron hasta donde estaba ella, muy molesto

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- volvió a preguntar

-Malfoy ha fastidiado la clase- dijo Harry muy disgustado

-¡pero esta herido!- Lily se veía nerviosa y preocupada y eso pareció molestar a Harry y Ron que hicieron amago de protestar, pero Hermione fue más rápida y contesto

-ha provocado a las criaturas que nos ha mostrado

-¿Qué criaturas les ha mostrado?- pregunto con abatimiento, conociendo lo poco ortodoxas que solían ser las mascotas de Hagrid, era alarmante

-Hipogrifos- respondió secamente Ron, Lily rodo los ojos,

-"ponerse a insultar hipogrifos, Idiota"- pensó Lily - Voy a ver como esta Draco- y salió corriendo hacia la enfermería, dejando a los tres amigos con cara de incredulidad

Lily llego a la enfermería, y entro, adentro se encontraban Hagrid, Pansy y Draco, este último era atendido por madame Pomfrey, este se quejaba con voz lastimera, Hagrid estaba muy nervioso y pálido

-¿Se… se pondrá bien?- preguntó

-Desde luego- dijo la enfermera

- aun me duele mucho- se quejo Draco, pero Lily pudo ver una mueca irónica cuando se volvió a Hagrid

-Pues no hay mucho que hacer- dijo madame Pomfrey que evidentemente se había dado cuenta de que no era cierto, pero como muchas personas no quería tener que soportar a Lucius Malfoy- te vendare el brazo y lo mejor será que te quede aquí

En ese momento entro Severus, que como jefe de Slytherin tenía que asegurarse de que sus alumnos se encontraban bien, y lo primero que vio fue a su hija parada justo detrás del guardabosque

-¿señorita, se puede saber qué hace usted aquí?- pregunto Severus y por primera vez Draco se percato de su presencia e inmediatamente dejo de hacer muecas de dolor

-Solo vine a ver como estaba Draco, profesor- dijo Lily poniendo un tono dulce en su voz, que asusto a Draco, ella se acerco a este despacio

-¿y… yo?- balbuceo Draco

-¿Te duele?- pregunto sosteniendo su brazo con rudeza, a lo que Draco hizo una mueca de dolor esta vez autentica- pues me alegro- dijo azotándole el brazo. Severus miro sorprendido a su hija, mientras ella salía de la enfermería.

Lily espero fuera de la enfermería a Hagrid, cuando este salió estaba cabizbajo

-¡Espera, Hagrid!- lo llamó cuando el hombresote se dirigía como bala por el pasillo

-¿Aun estas aquí?- le pregunto Hagrid- deberías estar en clase

-No es verdad, hoy tengo toda la tarde libre… Hagrid no te preocupes- añadió suavemente, dando palmaditas en el brazo de Hagrid

-Mi primer día y tiene que pasar esto, ¡Es mi culpa!- dijo Hagrid apesumbrado

-¡Claro que no es tu culpa!, ¡es culpa del idiota de Draco!, todo el mundo sabe que no se debe agredir Hipogrifos, es como firmar tu sentencia de muerta- Hagrid dio un gemido ahogado, Lily al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, rectifico- Y ya ves, no tiene más que u rasguño, tiene suerte de que estuvieras ahí

- Pero cuando se entere su padre…-dijo con apenas voz

- Por eso ni te preocupes, Dumbledore no dejara que te despidan- pero en ese momento llegaron unos magos viejos con túnicas negras con el escudo del ministerio de magia

-Usted es el señor Hagrid supongo- dijo el más viejo de ellos- ¿sería tan amable de acompañarnos a la dirección?

Hagrid se fue con ellos, Lily se quedo parada en el pasillo, "no pueden despedir a Hagrid" se dijo. Regreso a la enfermería, le pediría a Draco que dijera que no tenía nada, pero cuando llego, allí se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, idéntico a su hijo rubio y de ojos grises cara puntiaguda pero con una mirada muy fría

-Oh Lilian – dijo con voz sedosa, girándose para mirarla- ¿Cómo has estado pequeña?

-Bien, gracias señor Malfoy- dijo Lily nada sorprendida de ver al patriarca de los Malfoy en el colegio, pero si decepcionada de no haber podido hablar con Draco antes de que llegara Malfoy Padre, Severus ya no se encontraba en la enfermería seguramente se habría retirado a sus clases

-¿Has venido a ver a Draco?, es muy amable de tu parte

-Sí, me enterado de que ha tenido un accidente y quería saber cómo estaba- Draco desde atrás miraba a Lily con aprensión

-afortunadamente solo tiene el brazo lastimado- Lily permaneció en silencio y Lucius Malfoy negó con la cabeza- Hagrid no debió haberles llevado Hipogrifos

-no creo que fura su culpa- lo defendió Lily

-Sé que es tu amigo- dijo con dejo de desagrado- pero no creo que deba dar clases…

-¿van a despedirlo?- Lily interrumpió y miro preocupada al padre de su amigo

-Eso lo decidirán los miembros del consejo escolar, pero no deberías preocuparte por eso, será mejor que vayas a clase

Dicho esto, le dio una ligera palmadita en el hombro a Lily y salió de la enfermería

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¡¿Qué despidan a Hagrid?!- pregunto Lily ofendida a Draco

-trate de evitar que mi papá llamara al consejo

-¿En verdad quieres que me crea eso?, ¿por qué haces estas cosas?

- Yo no hice nada, esa bestia fue la que me ataco

- Draco tu sabes perfectamente lo peligroso que pueden ser esos hipogrifos

- Pues no parecía serlo cuando lo monto Potter, seguramente ese, le hizo algo para que se – dijo Draco y pareció darse cuenta que había hablado de mas por que se tapo la boca con la mano ilesa

- Así que de eso se trata, no puedes estar un momento sin tratar de superar a Harry, y mira lo que sucede- entrecerrando los ojos

-Siempre tienes que defenderlo- Draco parecía muy exaltado

-No es que lo defienda, pero siempre eres tu el que inicia los conflictos

-Señorita Snape, voy a pedirle que se retire, el señor Malfoy debe descansar- dijo madame Pomfrey saliendo de su despacho, seguramente para ver por que habían comenzado a gritar, Lily había olvidado donde se encontraban y se sobresalto al ver a la enfermera, asintió con la cabeza y murmuro un "luego ajustamos cuentas" y salió de la enfermería

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero debía ser bastante porque ya se estaba poniendo oscuro, bajo al gran comedor, donde ya solo sé encontraban algunos alumnos, por una empanada de Calabaza y un poco de jugo, cuando salió del gran comedor pensó en ir ver a Hagrid, no creía poder soportar hasta el día siguiente para saber lo que había sucedido con los miembros del consejo escolar, salió por la gran puerta de roble hacía los terrenos del colegio. A los lejos vio tres siluetas que avanzaban con el mismo destino que ella, se imaginaba quienes eran iban muy por delante de ella, así que llegaron primero, entraron a la cabaña y cerraron la puesta tras ellos, Corrió los más rápido que pudo para llegar a la casa de Hagrid, toco un par de veces la puerta, del otro lado apareció Harry con cara de consternación

-Hola- saludo Lily con una sonrisa de lado

-Hola- contesto Harry moviéndose para permitirle entrar

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Ron agresivamente,

-No le hables así- pidió Hagrid con la voz desajustada, era obvio que había estado bebiendo y las jarras vacios que estaban sobre la mesa

-¿Cómo estas Hagrid?- pregunto Lily con voz arrogante, ignorando la pregunta de Ron

-¿para qué quieres saber? ¿Para ir y contarle a tu amiguito Malfoy el resultado de su hazaña?

-Pues sí, es mi amigo, uno idiota que se ha merecido lo que le ha pasado precisamente por idiota- le espeto ofendida. Hagrid, Harry y Hermione se miraban entre ellos, Ron se quedo mirándola sorprendido, bajo la cabeza y murmuro un "lo siento" apenas audible, Lily sonrió satisfecha, y negó con la cabeza

-Está bien- dijo tranquila- entiendo que te molestaras por lo que hizo Draco pero, no deberías juzgar a las personas sin conocer los hechos

Hagrid dio un hipido y todos volvieron su centrar su atención en el congojado hombresote

-¿qué sucedió Hagrid?- Lily puso una mano en el brazo de Hagrid, pero no contesto- ¿Hagrid?- insistió- ¿Qué te dijeron los del consejo?

-Han dicho que empecé muy fuerte, que antes de mostrarles Hipogrifos, tendríamos que haber visto gusajaros además Lucius Malfoy no lo dejara así

-Lo se ha hablado con él- dijo Lily con voz angustiada

-es mi culpa- se lamento Hagrid

-Claro que no, ha sido culpa de Malfoy- declaro Hermione con convicción, los otros asintieron tan convencidos como ella

-Por supuesto, todos hemos visto como provocaba a Buckbeak- Harry se veía muy molesto- hemos sido testigos de ello

-Claro que sí- concordó Ron- nosotros podemos decirles lo que

-Gracias chicos- dijo Hagrid atrapando a los cuatro en un abrazo tan fuerte, que si hubiera durado uno segundos más se abrían asfixiado

-Si Hagrid- dijo Hermione sosteniéndose el costado con una mano – creo que ya has bebido mucho

Lily y Hermione, tomaron las jarras que estaban sobre la mesa y salieron a vaciarlas, Hagrid salió detrás de ellas y hundió la peluda cara en un barril con agua, cuando volvió a entrar su mirada se detuvo en Harry como si recién se diera cuenta quienes eran sus visitantes

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?! ¡YA ESTAS HORAS Y USTEDES TRES QUE LO DEJAN, NO QUIERO VOLVERLOS A VER FUERA DEL CASTILLO A DESHORAS Y MENOS POR MI, NO VALGO LA PENA!- Grito haciéndolos sobresaltarse- muévanse los llevare al castillo

Hagrid los acompaño hasta el castillo y les hizo prometerle que no saldrían del castillo después del anochecer

-¡Oh Merlín!, porque carajos es que todos esta tan paranoicos- se quejaba Lily cuando subían hacía la torre de Gryffindor

-Pues anda un peligroso animal anda suelto por ahí- razono Hermione- además sabemos que anda detrás de Harry

- Eso ya lo sé- admitió Lily- pero no creo que atreva a venir al castillo, no con mi padrino aquí

-¿tu padrino?- preguntaron los tres confundidos

-Sí, Dumbledore- contesto Lily como si fuera lo más obvió

Después de la visita a la enfermería, Lily no volvió a ver a Draco a pesar de que este le había hecho llegar varías notas pidiéndole disculpas, pero Lily seguía muy enojada con él, pues aun no se decidía el futuro de Hagrid. Draco tuvo que esperar hasta que salió de la enfermería para poder hablar con ella, la intercepto justo cuando ella salía de su clase de Herbología, afuera de uno de los invernaderos donde la había estado esperando

- ¡Lily!- la llamó- ¿podemos hablar?

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar

-Por favor, he tratado de que mi padre desista de esto y tú sabes cómo es él

-No me hagas reír Draco, si te regodeas del asunto, quieres que despidan a Hagrid

-Eso no es verdad…yo solo- pero bajo la cabeza

-Lo vez, te voy a pedir Draco que me dejes en paz – dijo Lily y tomo a Ginny, que observaba todo en silencio, y agrego antes de marcharse- pero no lo van a despedir, Dumbledore no va a permitir. Las dos chicas se fueron de ahí dejando a un Malfoy acongojado

-¡Por Merlín!- se quejaba Ginny cuando salían de su clase de Historia de la Magia- esas fueron las dos horas más aburridas de mi existencia

-Lo sé- admitió Lily- poco a faltado para que me quedara dormida, prefiero leer todo eso que escucharlo del profesor Binns

Las chicas caminaban por el pasillo con el grupo de 3ro de Gryffindor todos venían muy malhumorados y pasaron junto a ellas sin saludar, Neville le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Lily y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo. Justo detrás de él venían Harry, Ron y Hermione, los últimos dos visiblemente enfadados.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esas caras?- pregunto Lily preocupada

-pues resulta que tu querido padre – dijo Ron de mal talante, Lily suspiro profundo y pregunto:

-¿y ahora qué?- ella sabía de ante mano lo pesado que se ponía Severus con la clase de sus amigos

-Ha retado a Hermione por ayudar a Neville con su poción- respondió Harry con un tono más civilizado que el de Ron

-Pobre Neville- dijo Hermione que se veía agitada- nunca se le han dado las pociones, y es aun peor si contamos que el profesor Snape tiene cierto don para poner los pelos de punta- Lily río por lo bajo

-¿Qué clase tienen ahora?- pregunto Ginny para cambiar el tema, lo que Lily le agradeció mentalmente

-DCAO- contesto Harry- es nuestra primera clase con el profesor Lupin

-es sensacional, ya verán- dijo Lily con una sonrisa, pues a ella le había caído de maravilla el profesor

Se despidieron de los chicos y se fueron a la clase de trasformaciones. La profesora McGonagall les había mandado una montaña de deberes, por lo que decidieron ir a la Biblioteca antes de la comida, y Lily aprovecharía para busca lago sobre los dementores.

En la biblioteca Lily tomo varios libros de trasformaciones para su trabajo sobre transfiguración de animales y saco un libro "Compendio de Criaturas Tenebrosas; por Quentin Trimble". Las dos niñas se acomodaron en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, Ginny puso de inmediato manos a la obra sobre la larguísima redacción que tenían pendiente sobre: "como convertir un animal en una copa de vidrio", sin tomar intención a Lily que buscaba en el libro algo sobre los Dementores, pero sobre ellos no encontró más que un pequeño párrafo:

_Los Dementores son unas de las criaturas más terribles que existen. Tienen una forma humana, pero no tienen piernas, ni tampoco rostro; llevan capas negras con capucha, que solo se quitan en cuanto deben hacer el "Beso del Dementor". Hay que tener en cuenta que, para evitar el "Beso de Dementor", se debe utilizar el encantamiento "patronus" que solo pueden practicar magos de gran poder y talento_

Lily termino de leer el texto y suspiro frustrada, el texto no solo no decía nada revelador, sino que le ponía mas incógnitas ¿el "Beso del Dementor"? ¿Qué es un "patronus"?


	10. Pruebas de Qidditch

¡Nuevo capitulo! espero que les guste ^_^

Lily termino de leer el texto y suspiro frustrada, el texto no solo no decía nada revelador, sino que le ponía mas incógnitas ¿el "Beso del Dementor"? ¿Qué es un "patronus"?

Lily tuvo que dejar esas incógnitas para después, y adelanto lo mas que pudo la el trabajo de McGonagall antes de bajar al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo, cuando llegaron encontraron no pudo dejar de notar que la misma clase que habían visto antes malhumorada ahora estaba muy alegre y parlanchina

-veo que si les ha gustado la clase- comento cuando ella y Ginny se sentaban a un lado de Hermione que tenia sobre la mesa un libro con símbolos muy extraños

-Y lo creo- dijo Ron a tiempo que compartía con sus amigos miradas cómplices, Lily los miro a los tres alternativamente

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con suspicacia

-Nada…- dijo Harry pero justo en ese momento la voz de Dean Thomas resonó por toda la mesa de los leones

-…Lo mejor de todo fue cuando se convirtió en Snape, con ese sobrero horrible y la falda- Lily giro la cabeza hacia ellos al escuchar su apellido, Neville que estaba sentado junto a ellos parecía querer que la tierra lo tragara

-y ese bolso rojo- dijo Seamus Finegan haciendo ademan de traer uno colgado del brazo, Lily se levanto de su asiento y se paro justo detrás de Lavander Brown cuando remataba todo lo dicho con una risa tonta

-sí, se veía tan gracioso- por su parte Neville, que estaba sentado al lado de Lavander, le hacía señas desesperadamente para que se callara

-Puedo saber- dijo con cruzada de brazos y con una voz que sonó tan peligrosa como la de su progenitor- ¿Por qué mi padre te parece "tan gracioso"?

Todos se quedaron helados, y tan pálidos como la cera

-Este… bueno… nosotros… es que- barbotaba Seamus Finegan, mientras su cara se tornaba tan roja como el escudo que llevaba en la túnica

-Veras Lily- dijo Harry saliendo al rescate de su compañero- el Profesor Lupin nos ha mostrado como defendernos de los Boggarts, unas criaturas terribles que se convierten en lo que uno más teme

-Sé lo que es un Boggart- contesto Lily con voz molesta, Harry lo miraba apenado y Ginny la halaba de la manga para que volviera a sentarse por que comenzaba a llamar la atención

-Bueno la defensa que nos mostro- prosiguió Hermione cuando Lily volvió a sentarse- consiste en convertir eso que nos atemoriza en algo gracioso

-Espera- la corto de pronto la pequeña- ¿me quieres decir, que alguien le teme tanto al profesor Snape, como para que su boggart se convierta en él?- pregunto con voz sorprendida e irritada, aunque por dentro le causaba gracia, pues si bien sabía que Severus era atemorizante no lo creía tanto como para asustar de muerte a alguien- ¿quién podría tenerle tanto miedo?

Lily giro la cabeza analizando los rostros de sus compañeros, entonces escucho un hilo de voz apenas audible, Era Neville que muy rojo murmuro:

-yo

Esta vez fue Lily quien lo miro con una mezcla de pena y ternura, que suavizo las sus facciones, y el enojo que había sentido cuando escucho las burlas hacía Severus, se desvaneció de pronto

Durante el día, la historia del Boggart-Snape se extendió por el castillo, según había entendido Lily, Neville había dejado a su padre en una linda túnica de bruja, con un sombrero horrible y un bolso a juego, Lily se lo había imaginado e incluso ella lo encontraba gracioso, pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta

-No tienes de que Avergonzarte- le dijo Lily a Neville en privado cuando subieron a la torre de Gryffindor

-Es que… el profesor Snape me pone nervioso- se disculpo Neville por milésima vez

-Sí, tiene esa virtud- respondió Lily restándole importancia

- No quiero imaginar lo que me hará cuando se entere- dijo él y un estremecimiento lo recorrió

-a estas alturas, seguramente ya lo sabe- el chico gimió con pesar, Lily le dedico una sonrisa- No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí pero no le digas a nadie que ido de intermediaria, porque no quiero tener una fila de alumnos con quejas y peticiones

Lily se levanto y se dirigió al agujero del retrato que custodiaba la sala común de Gryffindor se volvió al angustiado chico, le guiño un ojo y despareció por el retrato hacia el despacho de Severus

Cuando llego toco la puerta y respiro profundo preparándose para enfrentar a la bestia furibunda que seguramente se encontraba del otro lado

-Adelante- escucho la voz claramente molesta de su padre, abrió la puerta apenas lo suficiente para asomar la cabeza

-Hola- dijo con la voz dulce que tenia especialmente reservada para esos casos, sin entrar el resto de su cuerpo a la habitación-¿puedo pasar y estar segura que saldré viva de aquí?

-Lilian- le reprocho su padre con impaciencia

-Era solo una broma papi- dijo sin mudar el tono de voz, entro y cerró la puesta tras ella

-Hija, en este momento no estoy para bromas- Severus en verdad estaba enojado, era una ira que Lily jamás había visto en su padre, entonces, ella supo que era su momento de utilizar su carta más fuerte, se acerco a Severus y lo abrazo, ella sabía que su padre jamás había podido permanecer de mal humor cuando ella hacía eso

-No estés enfadado papá- le hablo con una voz comprensiva y consoladora, Severus relajo un poco el seño, pero parecía que esta vez habían traspasado una línea de fuego en el ego del hombre

-¡¿Cómo no quieres que me enoje Lily?! Si gracias a ese… al profesor Lupin- dijo Severus con desdén, a la pequeña le sorprendió que perdiera el autocontrol de aquella manera, nunca lo había visto tan fuera de sí. Había algo en Lupin que lo trastornaba de sobremanera, pues ni siquiera había mencionado a Neville, quien había sido el autor de la proeza que lo tenía así, Lily medito un momento, pensado con exactitud lo que diría a continuación

-En todo caso- dijo sin deshacer el abrazo- esto ha sido tu culpa

-¿Mi…Mi culpa?- Severus tomo a Lily por los hombros y la mantuvo a la distancia de sus brazos, mientras la miraba sorprendido- ¿por qué dices eso?

-Simple, si no disfrutaras tanto de Aterrorizar a tus alumnos ellos no te tendrían un miedo de muerte, por lo tanto su boggart no tomaría tu forma

-Yo no disfruto atormentándolos- refutó Severus ofendido y Lily levanto una ceja con incredulidad- solo los presiono para que hagan bien sus trabajos, la mayoría son unos mequetrefes que no soportan las criticas

-Eso es atormentarlos, además no puedes exigir demasiado, hay personas que no tienen tanto talento como nosotros para las pociones- dijo Lily con adorable arrogancia, Severus rio levemente

-Pero hay algunos cuyos trabajos son insultos, ahí tienes a Longbottom por ejemplo, el no sabría diferenciar una poción bien hecha aunque le patera el trasero- Lily rió por el comentario de su padre y Severus pareció darse cuenta que había hablado de más por que dijo- olvida eso ¿quieres?

-Papá, deja de atormentar al pobre Neville, tal vez deje de ser tan desastroso en pociones

-Lo dudo mucho- dijo Severus con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios

Lily dejo el tema por la paz, pues Severus estaba demasiado enojado para lograr algo

Lily y Severus cenaron en el despacho de este, pues la pequeña no creía que fuera una gran idea meterlo en el Gran Comedor, donde todo el mundo estaría comentando en ese momento la gran hazaña de Neville

Cuando regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor había mucho barullo en ella

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó a Ginny sentándose junto a ella

-habrá pruebas para Quidditch, dijo entusiasmada como parecían estarlo todos

- ¿pruebas?, yo creí que el equipo estaba completo

-pues así era, pero Alicia Spinet a contraído Fiebre de Dragón en el verano y no esta condiciones de jugar al Quidditch

-¡Qué lástima!- dijo Lily sinceramente- ella es muy buena

-pues sí, pero ahora tenemos una oportunidad- dijo Ginny que no podía ocultar su emoción

-¿oportunidad?

-Sí ¿vas a presentarte a las pruebas no?

Las pruebas estaban programadas para el viernes de la siguiente semana Wood, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso, pues este era su ultimo año en Hogwarts y eso significaba que era su última oportunidad de ganar la copa, los había estado eludiendo los últimos años. Lily de inmediato puso su nombre en la lista para las pruebas, a pesar de las protestas de su padre, que no estaba para nada convencido con la idea de que jugara Quidditch

-pues te lo advierto- le dijo severamente cuando Lily le había comunicado que se había inscrito a las pruebas- que si descuidas tus estudios no te permitiré que siguas en el equipo

-Claro papá- dijo Lily muy entusiasmada- te prometo que mantendré mis notas

Lily y Ginny entrenaron tan exhaustivamente durante sus periodos libres que la pequeña Snape había se había olvidado de los dementores

Finalmente, el día de las pruebas llego, todos los que se iban a dar todos los que se habían inscrito se presentaron en el campo con sus escobas, Lily llevaba consigo una Nimbus 2001 que le había regalado su Dumbledore cuando se entero que iba a dar la prueba para cazadora

-necesitas una escoba que este a la altura de la situación- dijo él cuando le entrego el presente

-viejo Alcahuete-había dicho Severus, que no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan pronto

-Todos aquí- los llamo Wood, cuando todos los aspirantes al campo, una par de quinto, otros más de cuarto, Lily y Ginny de segundo, eran las más jóvenes y todos parecían verlas como si no tuvieran la mínima oportunidad

- bien somos, doce- dijo haciendo un rápido conteo- así que aremos equipos de tres personas, esto será sencillo, la prueba consiste en hacerse de la Quaffle el mejor de cada equipo, pasara a la siguiente ronda y de ellos, el primero que logre hacer 5 goles en 10 minutos o menos será el nuevo cazador

Lily monto su escoba y le dio un par de vueltas al campo disfrutando de la sensación de libertad que le producía volar

Recordaba cuando había aprendido a volar hacía muchos años cuando era pequeña, tenía a lo mucho 6 año, fue en una cabaña en una provincia francesa, en medio del bosque, alejada de la mirada de los Muggles, donde solía ir con su padre y Dumbledore que a pesar de sus cabellos de plata era el compañero ideal de juegos

Ese verano en particular habían convencido (después de muchos ruegos) a los padres de cierto rubio para que dejara que pasara con ellos

-Draco, no tan rápido- gritaba Lily sosteniéndose con dificultad del mando se una escoba- ¡tengo miedo!

-No seas bebé

-no soy bebé- se enfado- es solo que nunca había hecho esto y me da miedo

-no tienes nada que temer linda- le dijo Dumbledore que se sostenía con elegancia en una escoba cerca de ella

Severus que estaba sentado en el porche de la cabaña no quitaba la vista de Lily que se sostenía torpemente en el aire la miraba con ansiedad

-ahora quiero que avances hacia mi- dijo Dumbledore poniéndose unos metros frente a Lily- no pienses en nada mas

Lily se aferro con determinación a la escoba y comenzó a avanzar con dificultad, casi había llegado donde su padrino pero resbaló, no estaban a gran altura, apenas se raspo las rodillas y las manos, pero fue suficiente para que rompiera en llanto

-¡papi! Lloriqueaba la pequeña sentada en el suelo- ¡Papi!

Severus que se había levantado como impulsado por un resorte desde el segundo en que la pequeña resbaló, acudió al auxilio de su pequeña con la mirada enternecida tomo a Lily en sus brazos, Draco aterrizo rápidamente junto a ellos

-¿Lily estas bien?- pregunto pero la pequeña tenía la cara escondida en el hombro de su papá

- No te preocupes Draco- dijo Albus que también había bajo de su escoba- en un momento estará bien

Severus sentó a la niña en la silla que él había estado ocupando y bajo a su altura apoyándose en una rodilla, saco su varita y con un par de elegantes movimientos, las heridas de Lily sanaron inmediatamente

-Tranquila cariño- le decía Severus secando las lágrimas de su rostro

-¿te encuentras bien?- volvió a preguntar Draco, Lily asintió con la cabeza, respirando profundamente para controlar su respiración -ven dijo tomándola de la mano— yo te ayudo

Draco la subió con él en su escoba para que tomara confianza entando en el aire

Un silbato hizo que Lily regresara al presente, Wood había llamado al primer grupo que se coloco frente a los aros, Lily los observaba y en su pecho nació una emoción, sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas

Ginny, paso a la siguiente ronda, dejando fuera a uno de quinto, lo que dejo sorprendidos a muchos, y callando la boca de otros más

Cuando llego su turno llevo su escoba hasta al frente con mucha gracia, parecía que todos tenían los ojos sobre ella. Wood le lanzo la Quaffle, dio la señal de inició y antes de que nadie supiera lo que había pasado Lily había conseguido meter los cinco goles. En las gradas, Harry, Ron y Hermione aplaudían desde las gradas, Oliver por su parte la miraba realmente sorprendido y Lily le dirigía una sonrisa satisfecha

Al final solo habían quedado tres para la siguiente ronda, en ese último grupo estaban, para sorpresa de todos Lily y Ginny sobres pasando a otros alumnos mayores a excepción de un chico de quinto que no parecía dispuesto a dejarse ganar por dos niñitas

-Todos son muy buenos- les dijo Wood- han conseguido pasar a la segunda parte de la selección, ahora competirán entre ustedes, el que logre meter la Quaffle, robándola desde el otro extremo del campo, será nuestro nuevo cazador

-¡Que gane el mejor!- se dijeron, Lily Y Ginny habían dejado muy claro que no importaba quien quedara en el equipo no se interpondría nunca en su amistad

Todos se dirigieron al otro lado del campo y Wood lanzo la pelota, Lily la atrapo, Ginny se la quito, John, el chico de quinto, les pisaba los talones, pero no podía igualar a las chicas, ambas muy competitivas, estuvieron quitándose la pelota la una a la otra durante 15 minutos, al final y con muy poco de diferencia Lily consiguió meter las Quaffle en el aro.

Oliver que estaba bastante complacido con la actuación de ambas sonó el silbato las dos bajaron al campo, Lily estaba agotada pero no cabía en sí de la felicidad

-has tenido suerte- le dijo Ginny juguetonamente en el suelo- ¡felicidades amiga!

-has sido una gran rival- las chicas rieron

-ambas lo han hecho genial- les dijeron Harry, Hermione y Ron

-entonces que ¿celebramos?- pregunto Ginny

-¡Seguro!

Todos se fueron muy contentos a la torre de Gryffindor, desde lejos Severus veía a su hija con cierto desasosiego, seguía pensando que aquello era una mala idea.


	11. Halloween

-has tenido suerte- le dijo Ginny juguetonamente en el suelo- ¡felicidades amiga!

-has sido una gran rival- las chicas rieron

-ambas lo han hecho genial- les dijeron Harry, Hermione y Ron

-entonces que ¿celebramos?- pregunto Ginny

-¡Seguro!

Todos se fueron muy contentos a la torre de Gryffindor, desde lejos Severus veía a su hija con cierto desasosiego, seguía pensando que aquello era una mala idea.

* * *

Siento mucho tardar tanto en actualizar pero la escuela me mantiene muy ocupada Mil gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempesito para leer mi historia

para compensarlos este es un capitulo mas lago de lo usual , espero que les guste

besos

Liz

Los entrenamientos de Quidditch no empezaban en forma sino hasta principios de Octubre, por lo que Lily se vio con suficiente tiempo libre para hacer su investigación acerca de los dementores, siempre que tenia oportunidad visitaba la biblioteca, buscando en libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Criaturas mágicas, criaturas oscuras, y nada, no lograba encontrar más información que la que les había dado Dumbledore, estaba segura de que en la sección prohibida, debía encontrarse algo mas, pero no se atrevía a entrar ahí, ese lugar tenía algo que la ponía nerviosa. Por otra parte tenía cada vez una mejor relación con su profesor de DCAO, que había descubierto como sus otros profesores, que Lily era mucho más que sólo la hija del profesor de pociones, sino que era una jovencita inteligente y talentosa. Todo el colegio se hallaba entusiasmado con el profesor Lupin, sus clases eran por mucho las favoritas del alumnado, ganándose el respeto de todos, a pesar de su aspecto enfermo y de sus ropas raídas y desgastadas. Esto por supuesto que irritaba mucho a Severus. Lily como los demás se encontraba maravillada con el profesor Lupin y no podía evitar hablar de lo mucho que le gustaban las clases cuando bajaba por las tardes a ver a su padre a su despacho. "El profesor Lupin nos ha enseñado", "el profesor Lupin es muy inteligente y talentoso" y "Papi, hoy en clase de Defensa". Eran los comentarios cada vez más recurrentes en sus visitas, lo que molestaba muchísimo a Severus, Lily parecía divertida al ver los gestos de molestia mal disimulados da su papá cuando por razones del destino Remus Lupin aparecía en las conversaciones. Pero si de algo debía estar seguro Severus Snape era que para su hija no había mejor mago en el mundo que él.

Lily, sin embargo, reconocía que Lupin podía tener las respuestas que ella buscaba, lo había visto enfrentarse al Dementor que había subido al expreso de Hogwarts y entrado el compartimiento donde viajaban. El debía saber mucho sobre los dementores. Así que una tarde armándose de todo su valor, se dirigió al despacho del profesor Lupin, luego se su última clase y toco la puerta

-Adelante- invitó una voz amable

-Buenas Tardes profesor- saludo la pequeña tímidamente

-¡Lily, que agradable sorpresa!, pasa siéntate- la invito Lupin con amabilidad, a pesar de que se parecía más enfermo que nunca- Dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Lamento molestarlo profesor, pero tengo una duda y no se a quien más recurrir- Lupin la miro con extrañeza, ¿acaso no podría "recurrir" a Severus?, la pregunta se formulo sin palabras en su rostro y Lily añadió- no se lo pregunto a papá, porque suele tratarme como si fuera un crió de brazos- Remus la miro divertido, a decir verdad aun le costaba ver a Severus como padre y mucho menos podía imaginarlo como uno sobreprotector

- Debe, tener sus motivos- concedió- pero si puedo contestarte lo haré con mucho gusto

-Bien…esto, vera tiene que ver con los dementores

-¿qué hay con ellos?

-El profesor Dumbledore dijo que los dementores solían hacernos recordar experiencias vividas en nuestro pasado, malas experiencias, y bueno yo quería saber… ¿Los dementores pueden crear esas experiencias?

-No, Los dementores son criaturas vacías, no pueden reproducirse, no tiene la capacidad de crear, lo único que hacen es absorber la felicidad alimentarse de ella para subsistir, dejando a su víctima solo con los malos recuerdos, ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Recordaste algo en el tren?

-No, solo oí gritos- dijo Lily mirándolo a los ojos- gritos aterradores

Lupin abrió los ojos, sorprendido

-¿Cómo los que ha escuchado Harry?

-No lo sé… pero eso es lo que me intriga, yo no recuerdo haber escuchado a nadie gritar de ese modo

-A veces- explico con cautela, no sabía si hacia bien o no en decirle aquello, pero aquellos ojos lo miraban con ansiedad- los dementores nos hacen revivir, recuerdos de los que no éramos consientes de poseer, pero que aun así dejaron marcas en nosotros

Lily se quedo callada mirándolo fijamente, ¿entonces quien era la persona que gritaba? ¡¿Quién?!

-¿estás bien Lily?- pregunto el profesor preocupado

-Sí, si claro- dijo Lily levantándose aun, estaba como ida- me tengo que ir gracias profesor

Salió del despacho aturdida, ahora no estaba tan segura de querer saber lo que había averiguado, subió rápidamente a la torre de Gryffindor

-Mientras más respuestas obtengo surgen más preguntas- gruño frustrada frente al retrato de la señora gorda- Fortuna Major- tanto trabajo que le había costado conseguir esa información y ahora deseaba no haber averiguado nada

Entro en la sala común de los leones y se dejo caer en su sillón favorito frente a la chimenea tratando de asimilar lo que le había dicho el profesor Lupin

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- escucho la voz de Ginny que bajaba la escalera de los dormitorios

-Fui a preguntarle al profesor Lupin sobre el trabajo que nos dejo- contesto tratando se sonar indiferente, de pronto el retrato volvió a abrirse y entro Wood que se veía muy acelerado

- ¡Qué bien que estas aquí! quería decirte que el sábado comenzamos con los entrenamientos- dijo apresuradamente- espero que ya tengas todo listo

-Sí, lo tengo todo preparado- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-¿Estás segura? ¿Todo?, la túnica, los guantes, las rodilleras…

-Si Oliver, todo está bien, relájate

-No creo que pueda- le contesto sinceramente- bueno nos vemos luego, tengo que avisarles a los demás

Dicho esto, Wood di media vuelta y volvió a salir por el hueco del retrato

-¡Demonios!- dijo Lily levantándose apresuradamente- ¡soy una tonta lo olvide por completo!

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto Ginny asustada por el exabrupto de Lily

-Le dije a papá que bajaría a su despacho antes de la cena por mi uniforme de Quidditch- explico corriendo hacia el dormitorio para dejar su mochila- fue ayer por la tarde a Londres para comprarlo, y se me olvido por completo, seguro me mata, Ginny nos vemos más tarde

Lily bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta la mazmorra, llego ante la puerta negra que ocultaba los aposentos de Severus, se inclino abrasándose el torso con un brazo tratando de recuperar el Aliento y toco la puerta

-Pase- dijo Severus desde el otro lado

-¡Hola papá!- saludó Lily entrando rápidamente

-Pensé que no vendrías- le dijo sin apartar la vista de los pergaminos que revisaba

-Lo siento papi… -comenzó a excusarse Lily pero él la corto

-supongo que estabas con tu querido profesor Lupin- Lily rodo los ojos divertida

-No- contesto- Wood me ha acorralado en la sala común cuando fui a dejar mis libros, créeme si no hubiese dicho que venía por las túnicas estaría aun escuchado su discurso motivacional- "bueno es una verdad a medias" pensó Lily acercándose a Severus

-Ahí están las túnicas y todo lo que necesitas- dijo su padre, señalando un sillón al fondo del despacho donde estaba un gran paquete marrón, aunque que seguía sin convencerlo para nada la idea de que su niña jugara al Quidditch

-Gracias Papi- dijo Lily yendo a recoger el paquete cuando la conversación que recién había tenido con el profesor de DCAO volvió a su mente, así que decidió tentar su suerte- oye ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Severus se extraño, Lily no solía pedir permiso para eso, ella simplemente soltaba las preguntas cuando él menos se lo esperaba, debía ser algo delicado

-Claro cielo, dime- está vez dejo los pergaminos de lado e invito a Lily a acercarse con un gesto de la mano

- ¿por qué… por qué detestas tanto al profesor Lupin?- y lo había hecho de nuevo, lo había tomado completamente desprevenido con aquella pegunta, y no fue hasta entonces cuando se dio cuenta que su actitud con Lupin era inusualmente despectiva al menos para Lily

-Hemos tenido nuestras diferencias- este fue el turno de la pequeña de sorprenderse

-Es decir que ¿ya se conocían?- pregunto abriendo mucho sus ojos negros

-estudiamos en la misma época- respondió escuetamente- ¿por qué preguntas?

-Por nada en particular, simple curiosidad

El sábado por la mañana Wood reunió muy temprano al equipo que todavía con cara de sueño se dirigió al campo de Quidditch para su primera sesión de entrenamientos. Como el día de las pruebas se le veía nervioso

-Como ya saben- dijo paseándose de un lado al otro en los vestidores- esta es nuestra última oportunidad de hacernos con esa copa, es decir, mi última oportunidad, este es mi séptimo año en Hogwarts y cuando termine el curso me iré y no quiero hacerlo sin ver ganar a Gryffindor aunque sea una vez, desde que yo estoy aquí Gryffindor no ha ganado una sola, hemos tenido muy mala suerte, heridos, cancelaciones, pero tenemos un gran equipo este año— A todos les daba pena ver a Oliver tan ansioso y desanimando— a pesar de que Alicia este indispuesta este año, se que tenemos tres excelentes cazadoras

Lily se sonrojo, pero en ese momento sentía la emoción correr por las venas, quería salir ya y empezar a entrenar para dar lo mejor de sí

Dos golpeadores invencibles y el mejor cazador que jamás haya visto este colegio- dijo dirigiéndose a los gemelos Weasley y a Harry- y bueno también… también estoy yo

-Nosotros también creemos que eres un guardián muy bueno- se apresuro a añadir Fred mientras todos los demás asentían enérgicamente con la cabeza

- Lo lograremos Oliver- asevero Harry

-Este es nuestro año- dijeron Angelina y Katie

-Esa copa será nuestra- termino Lily

Ver al equipo tan determinado a ganar pareció animar mucho a Wood, así que empezaron con entrenamientos tres veces por semana, sin importar que, conforme avanzaba el otoño el tiempo se volvía más húmedo y agreste

A Lily le había sentado de maravilla estar en el equipo de Quidditch, ya que entre los rudos entrenamientos y los cientos de deberes, no tenía tiempo de pensar en los gritos que había oído en el tren y al final del día terminaban tan cansada que lo único que quería era dormir, además de que sabía que la única forma de averiguar sobre los gritos era preguntarle a Severus y el nunca le diría nada.

Un día al regresar del entrenamiento, se encontró con Draco, pero no le dirigió la palabra y paso de largo, no habían hecho las paces pues aun el futuro de Hagrid era incierto, Dumbledore le había asegurado que no pasaría nada con el pero Lily no podía creer que su rubio amigo no hubiera dicho nada para ayudar. Aunque para ser sinceros a ella le dolía estar peleada con él, durante mucho tiempo había sido su único amigo, y también sabía que nunca se atrevía a desafiar a Lucius Malfoy, de quien siempre se había preguntado porque su papá y el de Draco eran amigos si tenían una forma muy diferente de pensar

Lily llego a la sala común de muy mal humor, entro justo detrás de Harry, ambos se fueron a sentar donde estaban Hermione, Ron y Ginny que hablaban muy animadamente sobre Hogsmeade, un pequeño pueblecito cerca del castillo, era el único en toda Gran Bretaña que era completamente mágico, Lily había estado un par de veces ahí con Severus, Hagrid y su Padrino, pero sería mucho más interesante ir con sus amigos, aunque Harry parecía un tanto desanimado, Lily estaba a punto de preguntarle porque estaba así cuando Hermione le dijo

-No te preocupes Harry, ya verás como pronto atrapan a Black y entonces podrás ir la próxima vez

-¿Por qué no has de ir?- preguntó Lily

-Mis tíos no han firmado el permiso

-No te preocupes Harry, a decir verdad no es la gran cosa, como dice Hermione ya podrás ir la próxima vez

-No creo que Black se atreva a atacar en un lugar lleno de magos, Deberías preguntarle a McGonagall- dijo Ron testarudamente

-Yo no creo que eso sea una buena idea- dijo Lily mirando a Ron con reproche

-Ron no deberías- comenzó a retarlo Hermione, pero justo en ese momento Crookshanks salto a su regazo, de su hocico colgaba una araña muerta que comenzó a devorar dejando que Lily le rascara detrás de la oreja- ¿oh la has atrapado tu solito?, ¡Muy bien!

-¿quieres vigilar a esa bola de pelos?- refunfuño Ron que le había agarrado ojeriza al gato desde que Hermione lo había comprado en el callejón Diagon- Scabbers está en mi mochila

El gato que parecía haber entendido las palabras del pelirrojo, fijo su vista en el bolsillo delantero de la mochila que subía y bajaba al compas de la respiración de la rata y sin previo aviso se abalanzo sobre esta rasgándola con las garras delanteras, Ron trató de tirar de la mochila, consiguiendo que el bolsillo se rasgara por completo, Scabbers salió despavorida, esquivando ágilmente varios pares de piernas en su huida, hasta esconderse debajo de una cómoda. Crookshanks saltó sobre una butaca, siguiendo a su presa pero Lily logro atraparlo a la mitad del salto. Ron se tumbo bocabajo y saco a la asustada rata, que temblaba entre sus dedos, se levanto y se dirigió hacía Hermione muy enfadado

-¡Mírala!- exclamo blandiendo a la pobre Scabbers frente a su rostro- Scabbers está enferma, se supone que debería descansar, pero no puede hacerlo con esa cosa suelta por ahí

-Yo… no… Crookshanks es solo un Gato- barbotaba Hermione nerviosa

-¡Ese gato la ha tomado contra Scabbers!- Grito Ron sin importarle las risitas burlonas que sonaron en la sala común- ¡Me ha escuchado decir que estaba en mi mochila!

-Eso es una tontería Ron- soltó Lily cansinamente entregando a Crookshanks, que aun forcejeaba en sus brazos, a Hermione- él solamente estaba siguiendo sus instintos, por si no lo sabías los gatos persiguen a los roedores por naturaleza

-¡Exacto!- dijo Hermione recobrando su coraje- Crookshanks no ha hecho más que olerlo, ¿cómo crees sino?

Ron las miro enfadado, tomo los jirones a los que había quedado reducida su mochila y subió a su dormitorio

A Ron el enojo por lo de su rata le duro varios días, y la cosa no había mejorado mucho cuando al volver a insistir en que Harry debería intentar conseguir permiso para ir Hogsmeade, Lily Y Hermione habían vuelto a oponerse, Harry había intentado hacer de mediador, pero siendo sinceros, a él también le había molestado que se mostraran tan poco cooperativas con el asunto de la excursión escolar

-No es que le vea nada de malo- le había dicho Lily a Harry – tampoco creo que sea peligroso, pero solo estás perdiendo tu tiempo, no te darán permiso, todos andan muy paranoicos con el asunto de Black, dudo mucho que Dumbledore o McGonagall te den el permiso. Lily estaba segura que aunque los Dursley hubieran firmado el permiso no lo habrían dejado salir del colegio, solo que los tíos de Harry les habían dado la excusa perfecta para negárselo

Y tal y como lo había predicho, McGonagall se había negado a firmar su permiso o dejarlo salir sin este, y Harry ni siquiera intentó hablar con el director

La mañana del día de Halloween, Lily y Ginny, en la sala común había un gran alboroto, todos estaban muy emocionados con la salida a Hogsmeade, especialmente los de tercero que iban por primera vez al pueblo vecino del colegio, todos menos Harry que estaba muy desanimado

-Te traeremos muchas golosinas- le dijo Hermione mientras desayunaban, tratando de animarlo

-Sí, todas las que podamos traer- afirmo Ron, con quien ya se habían reconciliado

-No se preocupen por mí, diviértanse- dijo tratando de sonar indiferente, pero Lily sabía que le dolía no ir con los demás

Al terminar el desayuno Ginny se fue directamente a la biblioteca a terminar varios trabajos que tenia atrasados, Lily y Harry acompañaron a Ron y Hermione al vestíbulo, donde todos los alumnos que tenían permitido salir del castillo formaban una fila delante de Flich

-¿Te quedas aquí Potter?- dijo una voz burlona detrás de ellos, era Malfoy que se portaba más insoportable que nunca- ¿te dan miedo los dementores?

-No les hagas caso Harry- le dijo la pequeña tomándolo del brazo y tirando de él

Regresaron por el vestíbulo dirigiéndose a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero justo a la mitad de las escaleras una chica de Ravenclaw se acerco a ellos y le entro una nota a Lily

-Eres Lilian ¿cierto?- ella asintió con la cabeza- el profesor Snape me ha pedido que te des esto

-Gracias- dijo ella con una sonrisa, la chica dio media vuelta y se fue, Lily desdoblo la nota de su padre donde solo había escritas unas cuantas palabras

Te espero en mi despacho cuando termines de desayunar

Papá

-Lo siento Harry, pero mi papá quiere que vaya a verlo a su despacho- Lily no quería dejarlo solo, pero tampoco podía dejar esperando a Severus- te alcanzo luego

-no te preocupes, te veré en la sala común- contesto Harry cabizbajo

-no tardare, lo prometo

Dicho eso Lily bajo rápidamente a las mazmorras, iría un momento y buscaría alguna excusa para salir rápido de ese lugar

-Cuando Lily llego al despacho de su padre la puerta estaba entreabierta así, Lily escucho voces dentro y se acerco con cautela

-…sí, ya la tengo Albus, solo tengo que dejar que baje la temperatura para que espese y añadirle…- hablo la voz molesta de Severus del otro lado- … por cierto no sé porque tengo que preparársela yo

-Porque eres al único que le confiaría algo tan delicado como esto- dijo Dumbledore hablando tranquilamente- además eres el mejor pocionista de toda Gran Bretaña

Severus se quedo callado un momento, odiaba que lo alagaran de esa manera, cuando era joven nadie lo había hecho y ahora no sabía manejarlo, lo hacía sentir incomodo— Bueno deberías subírsela ya, la necesita

-como te dije solo tengo que esperar a que espese un poco para añadirle la centidonia y estará listo – dijo Severus con voz molesta

-Bueno hijo te dejo, para que termines con eso

En ese momento Lily toco la puerta, para que no se dieran cuenta de que había esto escuchando la conversación

-Adelante- dijo la voz amable de Dumbledore- ¡Ah! Lily, ¿como estas?

-Hola- saludo la pequeña dirigiéndoles una cálida sonrisa al director y a su padre

-Bueno yo los dejo solos- dijo y Salió con majestuosidad de la habitación

-Papi aquí estoy- dijo la pequeña observando curiosa el caldero que burbujeaba en el escritorio de Severus- ¿para qué me necesitas?

-Ven siéntate Lily quiero hablar contigo- Severus hablo tan serio que Lily sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, ese tono para nada auguraba nada bueno

- ¿de qué se trata?- pregunto ella adoptando el mismo tono serio

-Vino Draco a verme- contesto el sentándose junto a Lily hablando con suavidad para no desatar uno de los arranques de su hija que en los últimos meses eran constantes

-¡Ah! así que era eso- dijo Lily con alivio e indiferencia- ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que no le hablas- dijo Severus sin dejar la cautela, estaba preocupado, Lily y Draco habían sido amigos desde siempre, él sabía que Draco era muy diferente a su padre, estaba seguro de que no seguiría los pasos de Lucius, además le tenía apreció a él y a su madre, era por Narcisa por quien había aceptado ser el padrino de Draco, le había prometido cuidar de él siempre. Siempre había procurado la amistad entre los dos niños, y hasta hacia un año creía que haber tenido éxito pero desde que Lily había entrado a Hogwarts todo se había estropeado, claro por la culpa del insolente Potter, pero no podía culpar a Lily y muy a su pesar tampoco a Harry, era natural que entre ellos se diera esa conexión inmediata- Se siente mal por eso

-él ha tenido la culpa- dijo Lily con enfado- ha provocado un lio y ahora su papá quiere que despidan a Hagrid

-El hipogrifo de Hagrid lo lastimo- dijo Severus tratando infructuosamente de ganar puntos para Draco

-No lo hubiera lastimado si no lo hubiera provocado, yo he jugado con Buckbeak cientos de veces y nunca me ha lastimado- de pronto Lily se tapo la boca, había hablado demás, pues se suponía que Lily no debía acercarse al bosque de los terrenos de Hogwarts, no por nada se llamaba "El bosque prohibido" era un lugar extremadamente peligroso, sin embargo Lily se escabullía de vez en cuando para ir a ver con Hagrid las criaturas que criaba ahí; Severus alzo una ceja y cruzo los brazos

-Así que…- dijo con esa voz pausada que utilizaba para intimidar a sus alumnos y esa ceja enarcada que acentuaba ese porte intimidador, claro que a Lily no la intimidaba, ¡A Lily le causaba autentico pánico!- … has estado en el bosque prohibido antes

Lily trago saliva y desvió la mirada, tratando de evitar a toda costa la de Severus

-eh…yo… ¡sí, de acuerdo he ido al bosque prohibido!- dijo Lily con un tono un tanto desafiante- lo que demuestra que Buckbeak es una criatura de lo mas inofensivo cuando no lo molestas

-pero has estado ahí sin mi permiso – ahora Severus no estaba dispuesto a quitar el dedo del renglón tan fácil, Draco ya tendía que arreglárselas solo con su hija

-¡ay papá!- gimoteo Lily- no ha pasado nada

Severus negó con la cabeza, esa niña era un caso perdido llevaba la rebeldía en la sangre, el siempre había sabido que Lily era un pequeño ángel con cola y cuernos

-Ya hablaremos después de eso señorita, ahora tengo que terminar algo que me encargo Dumbledore- dijo Severus blandiendo un dedo en señal de advertencia Lily abrió la boca para replicar, pero no se le ocurrió nada, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de las mazmorras

Lily llego a la sala común de Gryffindor, buscando a Harry pero ahí solamente estaba Colín con algunos compañeros de su curso y otros tanto de primero

-¿has visto a Harry? — pregunto a Colín

-Sí ha estado aquí hace un momento, se veía desaminado y le propuse que se quedara jugar al ajedrez con nosotros, pero me ha dicho que tenía que trabajar en la biblioteca

-Gracias Colín, iré a buscarlo- Lily dudaba que Harry hubiera ido a trabajar, seguramente solo había puesto alguna excusa para alejarse de Colín que era un poco molesto cuando estaba con Harry

Lily salió de nuevo en busca de Harry, pero tuvo que desviar su camino puesto que Pevees estaba a la mitad del pasillo desarmando una armadura, así que tuvo que desviar su camino y bajo la escalera, y fue por el pasillo de DCAO, y justo cuando daba la vuelta vio a Harry que entraba en el despacho del profesor Lupin, Lily apuro el paso y llamo al chico

-¡Harry!- de la puerta se asomo la cabeza de Harry y detrás de él salió Lupin que se veía más cansado y demacrado que antes – oh hola profesor

-Hola Lily, le iba a mostrar a Harry mi grindylow, ven es una criatura sumamente interesante- Lily entro tímidamente en el despacho, al fondo había una pecera gigante que contenía una criatura de un color verde asqueroso, con pequeños cuernos afilados, con una expresión desafiante en la cara y mostrando sus dedos largos y delgados

-Es un demonio de agua- explico Lupin viendo con satisfacción la cara de curiosidad de los niños- No debería darnos muchos problemas, ya vimos los capas, el truco es deshacerse de su trenza, ¿y se fijan en sus dedos?, son muy largos y fuertes, pero se quiebran con mucha facilidad, ¿quieren un té? Justo iba a prepararlo

Los chicos miraron Lupin y con algo de pena aceptaron la proposición

-Siéntense- invito Lupin, ellos lo hicieron, Lupin saco una caja polvorienta de un pequeño mueble junto a su escritorio- lo lamento pero solo tengo té en bolsitas, pero me imagino que Harry ya debe estar harto del té suelto

Lily sabía a qué se refería, pues en la clase de Adivinación, seguían trabajando con las hojas de Té, Harry siempre estaba de muy mal humor después de las lecciones de Trelawney, que no paraba de predecirle la muerte

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- pregunto Harry sorprendido a Lupin

-La profesora McGonagall me lo ha comentado- le explico el profesor Lupin, entregándole una despostillada taza a cada uno, ambos las tomaron y bebieron un sorbo del contenido, Lily contemplaba el grindylow que les hacia muecas desde su depositó, era un tanto incomodo estar ahí con su profesor en tomando té en completo silencio "¡qué cuadro tan típico ingles!" pensó Lily divertida

-¿te sucede algo Harry?- pregunto de pronto Lupin sacando de sus pensamientos a Lily

-No- respondió y di un sorbo a su te —bueno sí— Dejo su taza de té en la mesa del profesor- yo me preguntaba… esto ¿Por qué no me dejo enfrentar al boggart?

Lily los miro a ambos sorprendida, eso no lo sabía

-creí que estaba claro- respondió Lupin confundido, Harry también parecía estarlo por qué de nuevo preguntó

-¿por qué?

- Porque pensé que se convertiría en Voldemort, si se enfrentaba a ti, y no me pareció una muy buena idea que Voldemort apareciera en la sala de profesores, todos se aterrorizarían, pero veo que me equivoque

Lily y Harry miraron a Lupin asombrados, no había muchas personas que mencionaran ese nombre, Lily solo lo había escuchado de Dumbledore, es mas jamás lo había odio mencionar a Severus, y ahí estaba Lupin cuyo aspecto carecía de la imponencia de Dumbledore o Severus diciendo aquel nombre como si tal cosa

-Lo primero en lo que pensé fue en Voldemort- confeso Harry, Lily que no había mudado su expresión de asombro miro a Harry, pero esta vez se imagino que después de enfrentar a Voldemort dos veces tendría que poder decir su nombre con tanta naturalidad, aunque seguía sorprendiéndola

-Eso quiere decir- dijo Lupin y sonrió ligeramente- que lo que le temes es al miedo, muy sensato

Los tres de pronto se volvieron a ver sumidos en un silenció, que esta vez adopto un aire muy solemne

-¿así que pensaste que no te creía capaz de enfrentar a un boggart?- pregunto astutamente el profesor Lupin

-bueno… si- contesto Harry- profesor usted conoce a los dementores

Pero en ese momento unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron cualquier cosa que Harry fuera a decir

-Adelante- dijo Lupin amablemente

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Severus que llevaba en la mano una copa humeante, Lily suponía que eso era lo que su padre había estado preparando, ahora la discusión con su padrino comenzaba a tomar sentido. Severus avanzo y paseo la vista por el despacho hasta que sus ojos dieron con algo que según él no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar: su hija

-¡Ah! Severus, muchas gracias- dijo Lupin amablemente- ¿podrías dejar la copa sobre el escritorio?

Severus miraba alternativamente a los tres, Lupin Harry y Lily entornando los ojos

- les estaba mostrando a los chicos mi grindylow- dijo Lupin señalando a la criatura

-Fascinante- dijo Severus sin mirar la criatura y Lily pudo percibir perfectamente la molestia en la voz de su padre – deberías tomarla ya Lupin

-Sí por supuesto- dijo Lupin tomando la copa de la mesa- muchas gracias Severus

-No me des las gracias- contesto Severus con fría cortesía- he hecho un caldero completo… por si necesitas mas

-lo más seguro es que mañana tome otro poco- contesto Amablemente Lupin, Lily no podía entender como era que Severus le hablaba de esa manera tan gélida a su profesor y este no mudara ni un ápice su gentileza hacía el

Severus dirigió una última y recelosa mirada a los presentes y se retiro sin decir nada más, Lily contemplo un instante la puerta que se había cerrado tras su padre contrariada. Harry por su parte no había despegado la vista de la copa ni de su extraño contenido

-El profesor Snape muy amablemente me ha preparado esta poción- dijo a modo de explicación a los chicos- nunca he sido muy diestro para las pociones y esta es particularmente difícil

-¿por qué…?- comenzó Harry, pero Lupin lo detuvo contestando la pregunta que él no había terminado de formular

-No me he encontrado muy bien de salud- explica con una sonrisa- y está poción es lo unió que mejora mi estado. Tengo mucha suerte de tener un compañero como Severus, no hay muchos magos que sean capaces de prepararla

Lupin dio un sorbo a la copa y Lily imagino por los gestos del profesor que debía tener un sabor asqueroso

- Bueno chicos, debo seguir trabajando- así que si me disculpan

Los chicos salieron del despacho del profesor Lupin y se fueron directamente a la sala común de Gryffindor

Un par de horas más tarde la sala común empezó a llenarse, Lily estaba intrigaba ahora saber para qué era, la poción que su padre le había preparado al profesor Lupin, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas noto cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron cargados con cientos de dulces para Harry, y a pesar de que tenían las caras rojas por el frío se notaba que lo habían pasado mejor que nunca en su vida, todo lo contrario de Ginny que había pasado todo el día encerrada en la biblioteca aunque había sido muy productivo pues se había puesto al día con los deberes

Bajaron a la hora del banquete, todos estaban muy emocionados, el banquete de Halloween era siempre muy divertido. Y no los decepcionaron, cuando entraron en el gran comedor este estaba decorado con cientos de hermosos adornos de color naranja brillante, había murciélagos yendo de un lado para otro, la comida por otro lado estaba deliciosa, a la mitad de la comida Lily miro instintivamente hacía la mesa de los profesores, como hacía siempre, pero esta vez su mirada no se cruzo con la de su padre como solía hacerlo, porque esta vez Severus miraba en otra dirección, Lily siguió con la mirada hasta dar con lo que Severus vería, que era nada más y nada menos que el profesor Lupin, que parecía más sano y feliz que nuca, y que en ese momento platicaba animadamente con el profesor Flitwick

El banquete terminó con una actuación de los fantasmas de Hogwarts. Que como siempre arranco cientos de aplausos de su público

Cuando salieron del gran comedor Draco intercepto Lily y la alejo de la multitud, escondiéndose en el hueco detrás de una armadura

-¡Lily por favor escúchame aunque sea un minuto!- le suplico mirándola con sus ojos grises llenos de ansiedad. Lily no dijo nada, pero tampoco intento irse así que él lo interpreto como una señal de que podía hablar- ¡L-Lo siento de acuerdo!, me comporte como un estúpido con el hipogrifo, estas contenta

-No- dijo Lily tajantemente- no lo estoy Draco

-¡¿Entonces qué es lo que esperas de mí?!- pregunto el rubio que empezaba a molestarse con lo poco cooperativa que estaba su amiga

- que seas quien realmente eres tú, no sé qué diablos te pasa pero desde que entre en Hogwarts has cambiado mucho

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- dijo él pero desvió la mirada

-Tú sabes muy bien de que hablo, ¿por qué te empeñas en molestar siempre Harry a Hermione y Ron?

-Potter es un engreído- contestó a la defensiva

-Mira quién habla: el señor "¡Miren mi nueva Nimbus 2001!, ¡Mi papá es miembro de la junta del colegio! ¡Miren yo también pudo montar un hipogrifo!"- hablo Lily exaltada, luego bajo la voz y casi en un susurro dijo- Draco yo sé… o tal vez quiero creer que tú no eres así, solo que no dejas ver a los demás como eres en realidad y eso es una pena

-Lily… yo

-Piénsalo y luego hablamos ¿quieres?- Lily se fue dejando a Draco parado detrás de la estatua

Alcanzó a los demás Gryffindors cuando casi llegaban a la sala común, pero cuando llegaron allí, todos los alumnos de la casa estaban apiñados fuera de la torre

-¿Por qué no entran?- escucho la voz de Harry que estaba un poco más adelante

- Dejen me pasar- era Percy el hermano mayor de Ron y nuevo delegado, que con dificultad se había paso entre los alumnos- no es posible que nadie recuerde la contraseña.

De pronto todo el mundo quede en silenció, y Percy con una voz súbitamente aguda dijo

-Que alguien llame al profesor Dumbledore-

Al cabo de unos minutos el profesor Dumbledore llego a la torre todos se apretujaron contra las paredes para dejarle el paso libre y se acerco lentamente, Harry, Lily, Hermione y Ron se acercaron a Dumbledore y lo que vieron los dejo helados, el retrato de la señora gorda estaba rajado ferozmente, tanto que algunos trozos del lienzo reposaban en el piso frente a este, pero ella ya no estaba ahí. Dumbledore se giro sobre sus talones y miro al profesor Lupin, McGonagall y Severus que llegaban corriendo a la torre

- hay que encontrarla de inmediato- dijo Dumbledore- Minerva dígale por favor al señor Flich que la busque en todos los cuadros del castillo

- pobrecilla, nada mas hay que verla- dijo Pevees socarronamente flotando sobre los presentes- está hecha un desastre

-¿La viste Pevees?- pregunto el director con calma, el poltergaist que nunca se atrevería a burlarse de Dumbledore adopto una postura más solemne impostando una voz empalagosa que no era mejor que su risa

-Claro que la he visto señor, iba corriendo por el paisaje hacia el piso superior

-¿ha dicho quien lo ha hecho?

-Si señor- dijo meciéndose adelante y atrás como niño regañado- se enojo mucho con ella porque no le permitió entrar ese Sirius Black sí que tiene un mal genio- dijo burlo y se fue zumbando por el pasillo

Todos, alumnos y profesores se quedaron estáticos, Sirius Black había penetrado el castillo. Lily trago saliva y pensó "Sirius Black puede ser peligroso después de todo"


	12. Quidditch

_Si aun hay alguien por ahí..._

_Espero que me disculpen por tardan tanto, recién he pasado un examen muy importante para la escuela y entrare pronto a la universidad pero ahora tengo mes y medio de vacaciones prometo utilizarlo, pero les quiero preguntar a partir de aquí mi mente creo dos lineas paralelas de la historia, ¿quieren que escoja una? ¿o que suba ambas variantes? Y les reitero, no abandonare la historia la amo... ya tengo el epilogo y mucho material, también les diré que los capítulos empiezan a ser mas largos_

_comenten por favor es importante para mi _

_Besos_

_Liz_

* * *

-Si señor- dijo meciéndose adelante y atrás como niño regañado- se enojo mucho con ella porque no le permitió entrar ese Sirius Black sí que tiene un mal genio- dijo burlo y se fue zumbando por el pasillo

Todos, alumnos y profesores se quedaron estáticos, Sirius Black había penetrado el castillo. Lily trago saliva y pensó "Sirius Black puede ser peligroso después de todo"

-Ahora quiero que todos vuelvan inmediatamente al gran comedor- ordenó Dumbledore enérgicamente, dirigiendo una mirada significativa a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Lily, para dejar muy en claro que no quería que hicieran de Sherlock Holmes- Jefes de casas por favor vayan por sus alumnos a sus respectivas salas comunes y llévenlos también al gran comedor

Todos excepto uno de ellos, lo obedecieron en el acto, Severus titubeo un segundo, lo último que quería en ese momento era precisamente alejarse de Lily,

-"El maldito bastardo tuvo la osadía de entrar en castillo"- pensó, eso era malo, muy malo porque si ya lo había intentado con éxito, sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo volviera a hacer

Antes de desparecer por la escalera busco a su hija entre la multitud, y ella estaba acompañada de Potter y los hermanos Weasley y el resto de los Gryffindors, lo cual lo tranquilizo un poco, pero no lo estaría totalmente hasta tener a Black entre sus manos para acecinarlo el mismo, no permitiría que le tocara ni un solo cabello a su niña.

Una vez de vuelta en el gran comedor, todos se pusieron a cuchichear, estaban desconcertados pero sobre todos asustados, al poco rato llegaron el resto de los alumnos confundidos por haber sido sacados a esas horas de la noche de sus acogedoras habitaciones, los alumnos de Gryffindor se dedicaron a poner al corriente de la historia a loa Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y uno que otro Slytherin. Ginny estaba nerviosa, todo esto le recordaba mucho la aterradora experiencia que habían pasado ella y Lily el año anterior

Draco apareció de pronto junto a Lily y la sacó del grupo de Gryffindors sin que lo notaran

-¿Estás bien? escuche Black ataco la torre de Gryffindor- Lily se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que se tergiversaban las noticias

-Estoy bien, nadie estaba en la torre cuando ocurrió, pero han atacado el retrato que custodia la entrada por eso no hemos podido entrar a nuestros dormitorios- cuando termino de explicarle se regaño mentalmente a sí misma, había olvidado por completo que estaba enojada con el rubio y le había hablado con toda normalidad, aunque era muy lindo de su parte preocuparse por ella, ahí estaba de nuevo el Draco que ella conocía

-Bueno los profesores y yo tenemos hacer una exhaustiva inspección en el castillo, así que por su propia seguridad, esta noche dormirán aquí- anuncio el profesor Dumbledore desde la puerta principal del gran comedor, Lily aprovecho para reunirse nuevamente con Harry Ron y Hermione sin que Draco se diera cuenta- Dejo encargados a los prefectos y a los dos delegados, cualquier cosa avísenme mediante algún fantasma - Dumbledore iba a salir, pero antes de hacerlo se volvió de nuevo hacia ellos y les dijo- creo que necesitaran esto

Con un elegante movimiento de varita desapareció las largas mesas de las casas e hizo aparecer cientos de mullidos sacos de dormir rojos.

Todos tomaron uno y siguieron a Harry que les hizo una seña con la cabeza, se retiraron a un rincón apartado, y se metieron en los sacos de dormir apoyándose en los codos para poder charlar

-¿creen que Black siga en el castillo?- pregunto Hermione ansiosa en cuanto todos estuvieron acomodados

-Dumbledore, sin duda piensa que es probable- dijo Harry tranquilamente, lo cuan contrastaba mucho con los otros tres que estaban bastante más nervioso

-ha sido una suerte que haya entrado al colegio precisamente esta noche, cuando no había nadie en la torre- volvió a comentar Hermione

-Con la huida no debe saber ni en qué día vive- dijo Lily- no se habrá dado cuenta de que hoy es Halloween

-lo más seguro- dijo Harry

Permanecieron callado unos momentos escuchando como todos los que tenían más cerca se hacían la misma pregunta: ¿Cómo había entrado Black al castillo?

-a lo mejor a entrado volando- sugirió una chica de Ravenclaw

-o quizá sabe como aparecerse- especulo un chico de Hufflepuff- ya saben, salir de la nada

- tal vez disfrazado- termino Dean Thomas un chico Gryffindor del curso de Harry

-¡Lo que hay que ver!- exclamo Hermione indignada-¿a caso soy la única que ha leído: "La Historia de Hogwarts"?

-Lo más seguro- dijo Ron rodando los ojos

-¡eso no es cierto yo también la he leído!- reclamo Lily indignada

-Bueno ya- corto Harry la discusión que estaba a punto de iniciar- ¿Qué con eso?

-¡que no se puede entrar al castillo así como así!- dijo Hermione con ese todo de superioridad que en ocasiones resultaba un tanto exasperante- el colegio no solo está protegido por muros, también tiene una serie de encantamientos que no te permiten penetrar el catillo por aire, ni se puede aparecer o desaparecer en los terrenos del castillo

-Eso sin mencionar el sequito de dementores que vigilan las entradas del castillo- aporto Lily- y ya oyeron lo que dijo Dumbledore, los disfraces no engañan a los dementores

-¿y qué hay de los pasadizos?, según me han dicho Fred y George, hay pasadizos que te llevan fuera del castillo- Lily no dudaba que los hermanos gemelos de Ron los conocieran y los hubieran utilizado antes.

-Los hay, pero Flich los conoce todos y también estarán vigilados- dijo Lily mirando alrededor, como si temiera que Black apreciara de un momento a otro

-¡Voy a apagar las luces! todos deben de estar callados-anuncio la voz de Percy desde algún punto en el centro del comedor y todas las velas se apagaron, solamente quedaron encendidas las antorchas de las entradas con una luz muy tenue, suponía Lily que para vigilarlas

Poco a poco los murmullos de los alumnos se fueron apagando conforme se iban quedando dormidos, y cada hora entraba algún profesor, para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden, Lily no podía evitar girar la cabeza hacia la puerta, esperando el momento en que entrara Severus y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, no se sentiría tranquila hasta no verlo. Pasadas las tres de la mañana Dumbledore entro en el gran comedor buscando a Percy que se encontraba a poca distancia de donde estaban ellos, Lily cerró los ojos como si durmiera y agudizo el oído para escuchar lo que decían

-¿lo han encontrado profesor?- pregunto Percy en un susurro

-No, ¿Cómo esta todo por aquí?

-Todo bajo control profesor

-Perfecto, pero no creo que valga la pena moverlos, ya mañana los llevaras a su sal común, he encontrado un retrato que se hará cargo de la entrada

-¿Y la señora Gorda Profesor?

-Estaba escondida en un mapa de Argyllshire, como se negó a dejar entrar a Black sin la contraseña, por eso la ataco, la pobre está muy alterada, pero en cuanto se tranquilice le diré al Señor Flich que restaure el lienzo

En ese momento se escucho la puerta del abrirse, Lily abrió los ojos para ver quien había entrado, era Severus que se acercaba rápida pero sigilosamente a donde estaba Dumbledore

-¿señor Director?- llamo a Dumbledore como lo hacía en presencia de los alumnos, también hablaba en susurros y parecía que no había visto a Lily- hemos revisado todos los pisos, el señor Flich ha revisado las mazmorras, y tampoco estaba ahí

-¿Revisaron, pajarera de las lechuzas, el aula de la profesora Trelawney y la torre de astronomía?

-Todo revisado profesor y no hay rastro de Black

-Muy bien Severus, a decir verdad no esperaba que Black se quedara mucho tiempo

-¿tiene alguna idea de cómo ha podido entrar al castillo?- pregunto Severus que se notaba tenso e irritado

-Muchas Severus, pero todas igual de improbables- Dumbledore parecía cansado, Lily nunca lo había visto así

-Señor ¿recuerda la conversación que tuvimos poco antes de comenzar el curso?- hablaba mucho más bajo

-perfectamente Severus

-Es que me parece imposible que Black lograra entrar solo, necesitaba ayuda de alguien…le he expresado mi preocupación

-Dudo mucho que nadie dentro del castillo haya lo ayudado a entrar- dijo tajantemente Dumbledore, Lily estaba verdaderamente confundida, su padrino jamás le había hablado de aquella manera a Severus- y no dudes que he olvidado mi promesa Severus, te lo aseguro, como sea, ahora tengo bajar a hablar con los dementores, les he dicho que les avisaría en cuanto termináramos el registro

-¿no han querido registrar ellos mismos el castillo?- pregunto Percy

-Esa era su intención, pero me temo que ningún Dementor entrara en este castillo mientras yo sea el director del colegio- respondió fríamente Dumbledore

De pronto Severus giro la cabeza de un lado a otro, Lily supo que la buscaba y cerró los ojos fingiendo de nuevo que dormía. Cuando Severus vio a Lily le sorprendió verla muy cerca de donde ellos habían estado hablando, "Afortunadamente está durmiendo" pensó Severus, contemplo un momento a su hija y salió del gran comedor

Lily giro sobre su espalda y vio a Harry mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿de qué demonios hablaban?- preguntó

-no tengo idea- respondió Lily sinceramente

OooOooO

Los siguientes días, lo único de lo que se hablaba en el castillo era de Sirius Black, les especulaciones acerca de cómo Black había penetrado el castillo. Severus se había tornado mas paranoico que nunca, "no salgas de la torre después del anochecer", "no pasees por los corredores muy noche o cuando estén solos" "no esto… no lo otro", Lily estaba un poco harta de eso, admitía que era bastante preocupante el hecho de que Sirius Black hubiera logrado entrar en el colegio, con toda la protección que había, pero por el que tenía que preocuparse era por Harry no por ella, o quizá solo pensaba que en eso ya había demasiadas personas, Lily había notado, al igual que Ron y Hermione y cualquiera que tuviera ojos, que los profesores habían formado lo que Lily llamaba "frente común de protección para Harry Potter", ya que todos buscaba alguna excusa para acompañarlo por los corredores entre clases, al gran comedor, incluso Percy que había desarrollado el habito de merodear los lugares por donde usualmente se encontraba Harry, a eso se le sumaba el fastidioso retrato de Sir Cadogan, un caballero rechoncho, bajito y con armadura, una parodia de un caballero andante que pasaba la mitad del tiempo retando a los Gryffindors a duelo y la otra mitad inventando contraseñas tan inverosímiles y difíciles de recordar que cambiaban al menos dos veces al día, por lo que a más de uno (Neville el más frecuente) le había tocado quedarse fuera de la torre esperando que alguien despejara el hueco de retrato para poder entrar

-¡Esta completamente loco!- se quejaban los alumnos con Percy cada vez que se cruzaban con él- ¿Estás seguro de que no hay manera de cambiarlo?

-No- respondía perdiendo la paciencia- no hay nadie que quiera el trabajo, todos están muy asustados con lo que le paso a la Señora Gorda, Sir Cadogan fue el único que fue lo suficientemente valiente como para ofrecerse voluntario.

-Tiene que haber otro- gimoteaba Lily a su padre cuando fue a verlo a su despacho- hoy llegue tarde al entrenamiento de Quidditch por su culpa, tarde 15 minutos en dar con la contraseña correcta y todas mis cosas estaban en mi habitación

-No hay nadie, ya se los han dicho, y deja de quejarte así pareces una niña malcriada- le dijo mientras contemplaba una poción que se cosía a fuego lento sobre su escritorio- Por cierto quería hablarte sobre los entrenamientos, no quiero que sigas en el equipo

Lily abrió los ojos horrorizada

-¡No Papá!... no puedes… ¡Papá!- empezó Lily sin completar ninguna frase

-Hija lo siento pero solo pienso en tu bien- dijo con tanta dulzura en su voz que cualquiera que lo escuchara dudaría que era Severus Snape el que hablaba- no puedo ni pensar en que te suceda algo

-¡Pero!- comenzó, pero se detuvo y respiro hondo- papá, se que te preocupas por mi- dijo más tranquila- pero no tienes porque, no va a pasarme nada, ya sé que Black va detrás de Harry pero…

- ¿y tú como es que sabes eso?- pregunto Severus desconcertado

-eso es lo de menos papá, el caso es que lo sé, pero te aseguro que no me pasara nada, además, durante los entrenamientos no estoy sola, esta todo el equipo

Lily puso aquella mirada que Severus nunca había podido resistir

-De acuerdo, pero con una condición- que seas cuidadosa y no se queden en el campo hasta muy tarde

-Muy bien papá, lo prometo- dijo Lily alzado la mano derecha, Severus rio vagamente y negó con la cabeza

OooOooO

Lily siguió en los entrenamientos, por fortuna la profesora McGonagall le había pedido a la profesora Hooch que supervisara los entrenamientos, o más específicamente a Harry. Harry le había dicho que la profesora McGonagall le había pedido también a él abandonar los entrenamientos, pero había logrado convencerla de que no podía hacerlo si querían ganar la copa, entonces le había dicho que la profesora Hooch los vigilaría mientras entrenaban, a Lily le resultaba gracioso ya que la mayoría de las veces la señora Hooch se quedaba dormida sentada en las gradas mientras ellos entrenaban lo cual resultaba sorprendente ya que el tiempo cada vez empeoraba mas, hacia mucho viento y la lluvia arreciaba conforme el partido estaba más cerca, sin embargo el equipo de Gryffindor seguía entrenando a marchas forzadas, Lily se había acoplado de maravilla y había mejorado mucho su técnica. Todos se sentían con energía y muy confiados para el siguiente partido, hasta la última sesión de entrenamiento antes del partido, cuando Wood llego con una mala noticia

-Tengo algo que decirles- les hablo cuando se reunieron en los vestidores después del entrenamiento- No jugaremos contra Slytherin, Flint vino a hablar conmigo antes, vamos a jugar contra Hufflepuff

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron todos indignados por el repentino cambio- ¿por qué?

-su excusa es que el brazo de su buscador todavía no está bien- Lily cerró los ojos ya se encargaría ella de Draco, "Es un hipócrita" pensó

-¡Eso no es cierto!- grito Harry- no le pasa nada al brazo de Malfoy solo esta fingiendo

-Lo sé pero no podemos probarlo- digo Wood con aspereza- lo que realmente me preocupa es que hemos practicado jugadas pensando que nos enfrentaríamos a Slytherin y los Hufflepuff tienen una técnica de juego muy diferente y ahora tienen un nuevo capitán: Cedric Diggory

Las chicas, Incluida Lily empezaron a reír, Wood se molesto por eso y les espeto

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron todos indignados por el repentino cambio- ¿por qué?

-su excusa es que el brazo de su buscador todavía no está bien- Lily cerró los ojos ya se encargaría ella de Draco, "Es un hipócrita" pensó

-¡Eso no es cierto!- grito Harry- no le pasa nada al brazo de Malfoy solo esta fingiendo

-Lo sé pero no podemos probarlo- digo Wood con aspereza- lo que realmente me preocupa es que hemos practicado jugadas pensando que nos enfrentaríamos a Slytherin y los Hufflepuff tienen una técnica de juego muy diferente y ahora tienen un nuevo capitán: Cedric Diggory

Las chicas, Incluida Lily empezaron a reír, Wood se molesto por eso y les espeto

-¿Qué?- dijo y se cruzo de brazos

-¿es aquel chico guapo verdad?- pregunto Angelina con una voz extraña, Lily rio con la mirada perdida en la nada aquel a todas las chicas de su clase gustaba el cazador de Hufflepuff y aunque lo negaba a ella también se le hacía atractivo

-¡Es tan Lindo!- dijo Katie

-¡Y callado!- añadió Lily inconscientemente, Fred la miro con el seño fruncido

-Es callado porque no es lo suficientemente inteligente para formar una oración- dijo molesto- no sé de qué te preocupas Wood la última vez que jugamos contra Hufflepuff Harry atrapo la Snitch en tan solo 5 minutos no hay nada que preocuparte

-Ya sabía yo que se lo tomarían así ¡pero no debemos confiarnos, eso es precisamente lo que Slytherin quiere! ¡Tenemos que ganar!

-Tranquilízate Oliver- dijo Fred alarmado por el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras- nosotros nos tomamos muy en serio a Hufflepuff te lo aseguro verdad

El equipo asintió enérgicamente, fueron a cambiarse y subieron a la torre exhaustos con la sesión de entrenamiento

Al día siguiente Lily bajo a desayunar con Ginny, había pasado la noche muy mala noche pensando en el partido del otro día, su primer partido de Quidditch y estaba realmente nerviosa, durante los entrenamientos se sentía confiada, pero pensaba en la multitud de personas que estarían observándola el estomago se le hacía un nudo, contemplo su plano de avena sin probar bocado

-Anda Lily tienes que comer- le decía su amiga que sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía su amiga

-Es que no puedo, no me entra nada- dijo apartando el plato

En ese momento entro al comedor el equipo de Slytherin en pleno, entre ellos iba Draco que trataba de evitar a toda costa ver hacia la mesa de Gryffindor desde donde sentía la mirada asesina de Lily sobre él.

Lily comió un par de cucharadas de avena, sin pensarlo, solamente veía a Draco pensando en lo que le esperaba, lo miraba de tanto en tanto mientras desayunaba para asegurarse de que no se le escabullera, él tardo apenas tiempo en desayunar y trato de salir a hurtadillas del Gran comedor, él sabía que Lily ya se había enterado del cambio en el partido de Quidditch, sin embargo no tuvo nada de suerte, Lily sin que él se diera cuenta, salió del gran comedor y ya lo esperaba fuera cuando él salió

-¿y tú a donde crees que vas?- ella estaba parda esperándolo a un lado de la entrada

-L-Lily, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo el intentando aparentar inocencia y escondiendo su mano vendada en la túnica

-No finjas demencia- le espeto ella acercándose a él- tu sabes perfectamente que a tu brazo no le pasa nada

-Lily no he sido yo, Marcus quiere…- decía Draco pero Lily lo corto

-Y si Marcus quisiera que te enfrentaras tu solo al sauce boxeador lo harías ¿no?

-Lily no es eso, sabes que me lastime el brazo y no he podido entrenar sería injusto, no estamos tan preparados como ustedes

Lily negó con la cabeza, aunque no tenia argumentos para eso, era cierto que no lo había visto practicar nada, pero eso no disminuía que estuviera muy enfadada con él, el hecho de haber cambiado de contrincante la ponía más nerviosa. Se dio la vuelta a aparentando sus libros contra su pecho y se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí

-¡Lily!, ¡Ven Lily!- le llamaba Draco pero ella no hizo caso y se fue a su clase de encantamientos

Esa noche Lily no bajo a cenar, creía que si veía comida volvería el estomago, así que opto por sentarse en una cómoda butaca cerca del fuego a terminar los deberes, Hermione también estaba ahí escribiendo ávidamente sobre un pergamino, Lily se desperezó y se giro hacia Hermione

-¿Qué hacer?- le pregunto sentándose junto a ella

-El trabajo sobre hombres lobos que nos dejo el profesor Snape- Lily rodo los ojos, esa tarde había pasado una hora escuchando a Ron quejarse sobre lo mal profesor que era su padre.

-"¡Dos pergaminos sobre los hombres lobos!, ¡dos pergaminos!" - decía cada que terminaba una frase-"¡y me ha mandado castigado por defender a Hermione!"

Lily no los culpaba, sabía que Severus tenía su carácter, pero veces en las que hubiera preferido que sus compañeros olvidaran su parentesco en él porque pensaban que podían hacer fila para quejarse.

-Lo siento- le había dicho a Hermione dándole una ojeada a su trabajo

-Ni lo digas, no es tu culpa- era una suerte que Hermione supiera diferenciar entre ella y Severus

Los otros Gryffindors comenzaron a llegar de la cena mientras Lily guardaba sus cosas en la mochila, de pronto un alumno de primero con la cara muy pálida le dijo:

-¿Lily?- ella asintió con la cabeza- El profesor Snape quiere verte en su despacho

-Está bien, Gracias- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, termino de meter sus cosas en la mochila y la dejo a un lado de la butaca. Bajo a la mazmorra de Severus y llamó a la puerta

-Adelante- contesto él desde dentro

-Hola pa'- dijo Lily cuando entro

-Hola hija- dijo desocupando el escritorio de pergaminos y plumas con un movimiento de varita- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, claro- dijo ella y se sentó frente a su padre ¿por qué?

-No bajaste a cenar- le dijo Severus mirándola con escrutinio

-no tenía hambre- le dijo, sin mirarlo a los ojos, no quería admitir ante su padre que estaba nerviosa pero para su desgracia Severus la conocía como la palma de su mano

-¿preocupada por el partido de mañana?- le dijo con tono un tanto burlón

- ¡Papá!- Severus la miro divertido

-A mi no me engañas- le dijo dejaste de comer dos días antes de venia Hogwarts- no creas que no te conozco

-De acuerdo- suspiro Lily resignada- lo admito estoy nerviosa, es mi primer partido

-Pero ya has jugado antes- Severus trataba de darle ánimos a Lily

-Ya, pero esto es diferente- Lily cerró los ojos, su padre no parecía entender lo importante que era- estaba vez estarán todo el colegio mirando

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?- pregunto Severus con una ceja levantada- No tiene porque, te visto jugar y eres muy buena

-¿M-Me has visto jugar?- pregunto Lily sorprendida

-Si claro, ha ido un par de veces a tus entrenamientos- dijo Severus sonriéndole a su hija- solo que he procurado que no me vean

-Pues si que has sido sigiloso, porque ni siquiera yo te visto- Lily miraba radiante a su padre, de pronto recordó lo que sus compañeros le habían comentado esa tarde pero ella estaba feliz de poder conocer aquella otra parte de Severus, que solo ella podía ver, se acerco a él y lo abrazo

-Te amo papá- dijo ella acurrucándose entre sus brazos- pero ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

-eso depende de que sea- Severus miraba a su hija esperando alguna de sus clásicas puntadas

-¿Podrías avisarme cuando tengas algún desacuerdo con tus alumnos?- Severus frunció el seño y Lily rió- solo para saber que si encontré a mis compañeros como lindos gatitos o como leones furibundos

Severus también rio, y así se quedaron hasta entrada la noche cuando Lily regreso a su sala común

OooOooO

Lily se fue a dormir, toda la preocupación que se había tenido todo el día parecía haberse esfumado gracias a la conversación con su padre, y cuando por fin se había puesto en su pijama y metido en la cama solo conservaba la emoción que le producía el primer partido

A la mañana siguiente despertó poco antes del amanecer, estaba ansiosa, aun así espero hasta que amaneciera completamente tendida en su cama hasta que escucho movimiento en las escaleras, seguramente el equipo ya estaba bajando así que se levanto, recogió sus cosas de quidditch y salió de su habitación, tenía razón en la sala común ya estaban los Gemelos Weasley, Angelina y Katie, todos parecían llenos de energía

-¿Estás lista?- le pregunto Fred con una sonrisa- sosteniendo su escoba en alto

-¡Seguro!- exclamo ella feliz- ¿pero donde esta Harry?

-Seguramente ya bajo a desayunar- dijo George junto a su hermano

-Pues deberían seguir su ejemplo dijo Wood apurándolos a salir por el hueco del retrato

-Espera Oliver que no cabemos todos a una vez- dijo Lily, cuando ella Angelina y Fred quedaron atorados en la entrada George reía a carcajadas mientras los ayudaba a salir aunque Oliver parecía no estar de humor para reír.

El equipo bajo al gran comedor, efectivamente como lo había pronosticado Harry ya estaba en el gran comedor, Lily se sentó junto a él y tomo un par de tostadas y un poco de jugo de calabaza

-Hola Harry ¿te has caído de la cama?- bromeo Lily

-¿eh?... no en realidad- dijo el sonriéndole- ha sido Pevees entro en el dormitorio a molestar

-Típico de el- dijo Lily negando con la cabeza, en ese momento Oliver, que no parecía tener la menor intención de probar bocado comenzó a hablarles

-El tiempo esta horrible- dijo con parsimonia- va ser un partido difícil

-No te preocupes Oliver- le dijo Angelina haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia la ventana- nosotros no nos asustamos por una lloviznita

Lily miro hacia la ventana, fuera caía agua a cantaros, lo que no era para nada la definición de Lily de "una lloviznita", los nervios le estaban volviendo, así que se obligo a repasar mentalmente las jugadas que les había tratado de explicar Wood el día anterior en los pasillos. Cuando el comedor empezaba a llenarse ellos salieron hacia el campo para ponerse los uniformes de quidditch, cuando estuvieron Listos se reunieron a rededor de Wood quien parecía querer decirles algo, pero le era imposible articular ninguna palabra, era claro que estaba bajo mucha presión, les indico a señas que lo siguieran al campo.

Cuando Lily salió al campo sintió de pronto como todo le daba vueltas, miro a la multitud, aunque no podía distinguir nada, la lluvia era tanta que apenas le permitía ver y el viento era tan fuerte que le costaba un poco mantenerse de pie, la señora Hooch indico a los capitanes que estrecharan sus manos y luego les indico que montaran sus escobas, Lily se posiciono sobre su escoba y se aferro lo más fuerte que pudo a ella. La señora Hooch hizo sonar su silbato, o al menos lo intento, sin embargo cuando se lo llevo a la boca 14 escobas se elevaron en el aire y cuando sus pies se despegaron del suelo de pronto se sintió muy bien, libre y determinada a ganar aquel partido. En cuanto la señora Hooch soltó la Quaffle Lily se apodero de ella, y en menos de 5 minutos había logrado anotar el primer tanto para Gryffindor. Ella y sus compañeras se la pasaban de un lado al otro on sus compañeras, las cazadoras de Hufflepuff no podían hacer mucho contra ellas, a pesar de que estaba completamente mojada, volaba velozmente, pero notaba que Wood estaba preocupado por algo, y a pesar de que ya habían anotado cinco tantos, les hizo señas para que bajaran, todos descendieron al campo lleno de barro, y se reunieron muy apretados bajo un enorme paraguas que estaba en un costado

- ¿Qué sucede Wood?- preguntó Lily contrariada, Harry se quito las gafas con brusquedad y se quito el agua de los ojos

-Pedí tiempo muerto

-¿Cuánto es la puntuación?- preguntó Harry

-cincuenta a cero a nuestro favor, pero es necesario atrapar las Snitch, no podemos seguir jugando así

-Lo sé pero las gafas no me dejan ver- dijo Harry limpiando sus anteojos

-no te preocupes Harry, dámelas, yo me ocupo- dijo Hermione a la que Lily no había visto aparecer, él chico le entrego las gafas a Hermione, que las golpeo suavemente con la varita mientras decía:

-Impervius- se las devolvió- ¡listo! con eso repelaran el agua

-¡eres brillante Hermione!- exclamo Lily fascinada

Reanudaron el juego, Lily trataba de conseguir la Quaffle que ahora estaba en posición de Hufflepuff, pero cuando Lily estaba por acorralar a la cazadora que tenía la pelota, cuando noto algo extraño en las gradas, un perro negro enorme, que miraba hacia el otro extremo del campo, Lily giro la cabeza, olvidándose por completo de la cazadora, para ver qué era lo que miraba el animal tan atentamente, para sus sorpresa se trataba de Harry que iba detrás de un pequeño destello dorado, pero de pronto todo se volvió fio y silencioso, pudo notarlo a pesar de que estaba calada hasta los huesos, pero aquel era un frio diferente y de pronto sintió como la desolación caía sobre ella, y de nuevo aquel grito desgarrador

-No por favor mátame a mí, pero déjalos en paz, te lo suplico

-¡Solo entrégamelo estúpida!

Lily se aferro con fuerza al palo de su escoba y sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar los gritos de su mente y las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, y de pronto vio como una horda de Dementores se dirigían hacia Harry, Lily se quedo paralizada flotando sobre su escoba incapaz de moverse solo observando, de pronto vio como Harry comenzaba a caer

-"¡Merlín se cayó de la escoba!"- pensó Lily, se inclino sobre su escoba y se dirigió hacia donde caía Harry sin pensarlo, trato de frenar su caída atraparlo, pero era demasiado pesado para y cayeron, Lily aferro a Harry con una mano a su escoba, la caída era larga estaban a al menos 30 metros, de pronto una luz plateada inundo la campo, su caída desacelero, pero aun así su caída fue fuerte, cuando tocaron el piso Lily sintió como una de sus brazos de rompía al contacto con el suelo, permaneció unos minutos tendida en el piso, giro la cabeza y vio a Harry a su lado, estaba inconsciente, Lily se arrastro hasta él como pudo, con su brazo lastimado pegado contra su cuerpo

-¿Harry?- lo llamo, pero el chico estaba inconsciente-¡¿Harry?!- el chico no le respondía ni se movía y ella comenzaba a asustarse

De pronto todos llegaron corriendo, el equipo, Hermione, Ron, La profesora McGonagall, y su padre, Severus estaba pálido, se acerco a su hija y la ayuda a levantarse mientras Dumbledore estaba que echaba fuego, jamás lo había visto tan fuera de sí

-Severus, Minerva acompañen a sus respectivas casas a sus salas comunes- Severus quiso discutir con el directo pero como estaba no creyó que fuera una buena idea, vio a Lily con preocupación, Lily negó la cabeza pero de pronto Fred Weasley se acerco a ella y le dijo a Severus

-Yo la acompaño a la enfermería- Lily se sorprendió no había notado cuando Fred había llegado junto a ella, Severus solo clavo su mirada en el chico pelirrojo y se fue

Dumbledore hizo aparecer una camilla debajo de Harry y lo hizo levitar, todo el equipo de Gryffindor (Lily con ayuda de Fred), Ron y Hermione lo siguieron hasta la enfermería, La señora Pomfrey fue de inmediato a donde estaba Harry, lo acomodo en una cama y lo atendió, todos estaban y después con un rápido movimiento de varita curo completamente el brazo de Lily, Hermione, que había estado llorando tardo un rato en calmarse, todos estaban muy asustados y nerviosos, hasta que la enfermera les había dicho que Harry se pondría bien, entonces todos pudieron relajarse y se sentaron en las camas y unas sillas alrededor de Harry que esperando a que despertara, mientras esperaban Lily se acerco a Fred y George

-¿Qué paso con el partido?- preguntó, pues después de que cayera no había sabido nada más

-Perdimos, Diggory consiguió atrapar la Snitch antes que se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, quiso anularlo perola señora Hooch dijo que había sido legal

-Bueno ya podremos recuperarnos- le dijo Lily esbozando una sonrisa triste, pero su conversación fue interrumpida por el profesor Flitwick que entro en la enfermería con una bolsa

-Esto es de Potter, anunció con su vocecilla chillona, Hermione se inclino a ver el contenido de esta

-¡oh no!- exclamo y se tapo la boca momentáneamente y las quito para decir:- es la escoba de Harry, esta destroada

Harry empezó a despertar y todos se apiñaron alrededor de su cama

-¿Cómo estás?- Lily se acerco a él preocupada, Hermione se sentó junto a él

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto al verlos ahí, todos mojados y manchados de barro le contaron a Harry todo lo que paso incluido el desafortunado desenlace del partido de Quidditch- ¿y dónde está Wood?

-aun esta en las duchas, respondió Angelina- creo que pretende ahogarse

Harry se sentó y recogió las piernas entre sus brazos

-lo siento, fue mi culpa- se disculpo con ellos

-tranquilo Harry, es la primera vez que no atrapas la Snitch, a los mejores les sucede- le dijo George, poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-Todavía no ha terminado -dijo Fred-. Hemos perdido por cien puntos, ¿no? Si Hufflepuff pierde ante Ravenclaw y nosotros ganamos a Ravenclaw, y Slytherin...

-Hufflepuff tendrá que perder al menos por doscientos puntos —dijo George.

-Pero si ganan a Ravenclaw...

-Eso no puede ser. Los de Ravenclaw son muy buenos.

-Pero si Slytherin pierde frente a Hufflepuff…

-Todo depende de los puntos... Un margen de cien, en cualquier caso...

-Bueno basta con eso- dijo Lily- el caso es que aun podemos ganar solo tenemos que seguir entrenando, todo el esquipo asintió enérgicamente

En ese momento la madame Pomfrey apareció y mando a todos a sus salas comunes, Lily Hermione y ron permanecieron en la enfermería un rato más, hablando con Harry, comentando lo que había pasado, todos parecían muy asombrados por la reacción del director, y no era para menos, después de todo casi mataban a Harry

-¿por cierto y mi escoba?- pregunto Harry, los tres se quedaron callados- chicos ¿Dónde está mi escoba?

-Pues, veras Harry- empezó Hermione nerviosa- el viento la arrastro y choco

- choco contra el sauce boxeador y pues- termino Ron y levanto la bolsa que había llevado anteriormente el profesor Flitwick

-Lo siento mucho Harry- susurro Lily


	13. Un Animago en Hogwarts

Bueno chicos, pues aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo que en verdad espero que les guste aunque es un poco mas corto que los otros y también quería decirles que subiere una sola linea de la historia y cuando termine les subiré la historia alterna si lo desean

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

P.D. Comenten por favor

besos

Liz

* * *

-Pues, veras Harry- empezó Hermione nerviosa- el viento la arrastro y choco

- choco contra el sauce boxeador y pues- termino Ron y levanto la bolsa que había llevado anteriormente el profesor Flitwick

-Lo siento mucho Harry- susurro Lily

Cuando comenzaba a oscurecer, Hermione y Ron se disculparon por Harry, pues aun tenían que trabajar en el trabajo que les había dejado Severus y madame Pomfrey había dicho que lo mejor sería que Harry permaneciera el fin de semana en la enfermería

-Nosotros nos vamos Harry, pero regresaremos mañana temprano- dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama de Harry donde se había instalado- aun tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer

-Sí, tenemos terminar el trabajo para el murciélago, ¡Lo Siento!- añadió Ron con una mezcla de molestia y pena- eres tan diferente al él que a veces olvido que eres su hija

-Suele suceder- contesto Lily indiferente, desde que entrara a Hogwarts supo que tendría que aprender a ignorar comentarios como ese si no quería verse envuelta en un duelo cada cinco minutos

- ¿vienes Lily?- pregunto Hermione ignorando también el cometario de Ron

-No, yo me quedare un rato más- contesto ella con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo, nos veremos en la sala común

Lily espero hasta que ambos salieron para ocupar el lugar que Hermione había dejado libre

- Ahora que estamos solos ¿piensas decirme que es lo que escondes?- Harry la miro sorprendido- vamos sé que el partido y tu escoba no son lo único que te preocupa

-¿c-cómo?- pregunto Harry- ¿cómo lo sabes?

-intuición, puedo verlo en tus ojos- contesto ella con autosuficiencia, y aquella sonrisa ladeada en el rostro herencia de Severus

-De acuerdo, pero promete que no te burlaras de mi- dijo Harry muy serio

-lo prometo- dijo Lily levantando la mano derecha

-Vi al Grimm en el campo de Quidditch- confesó, y la miro como si esperara que empezara a reír, pero en lugar de eso Lily frunció el seño

-Yo también lo he visto- afirmó seriamente- bueno me refiero a que yo también he visto un perro negro enorme, pero a decir verdad no creo que se trate de ningún Grimm

-¿Entonces qué crees que haya sido? yo nunca había visto un perro tan grande- respondió Harry a la defensiva

-Ni yo, y no tengo idea de que pudiera ser pero definitivamente no era un augurio de muerte

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-simplemente porque esas cosas no existen, no son más que tontas supersticiones, no existe ningún precedente comprobado de la aparición de un Grimm, solo testimonios de gente a la que le han contado esas cosas- dijo Lily con impaciencia, Harry la vio molesto

-¿entonces según tu que era esa cosa?

-Ya te he dicho que no lo sé- contestó Lily de mal talante y se levantó de su asiento- pero lo averiguare, le preguntare a Hagrid- y sin decir nada más, salió de la enfermería, dispuesta a ir a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Cuando estuvo fuera se dio cuenta que ya había oscurecido, seguramente ya estarían todos en sus salas comunes, pero no esperaría al día siguiente para hablar con Hagrid, así que se escabullo por los pasillos del castillo, espiando por las esquinas, sabía que si algún profesor la atrapaba le quitarían puntos a Gryffindor la mandarían derechito a su sala común o peor con Severus, a veces los profesores olvidaban que supuestamente ella era una alumna como cualquiera y cuando se metía en problemas la mandaban a la mazmorra de Severus para que fuera él quien le llamara la atención. Afortunadamente logro llegar al vestíbulo del castillo sin mayores contratiempos, pero sus suerte llego solo hasta ahí, por la puesta principal salía el mismísimo profesor Dumbledore, que parecía seguir de muy mal humor, y aun cuando su padrino siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarle con sus mas descabellados planes, en ese momento no quería tentar a su suerte, así que en cuanto salió del castillo Lily se deslizo con cuidado tras él, lo vio dirigirse al enorme portón de la entrada, así que se desvió por los invernaderos, tardaría mas en llegar pero estaba segura que no se toparía con Dumbledore, nunca había salido de noche a los terrenos del castillo y eran en verdad tenebrosos, ahora se arrepentía de no haber ido a cambiarse la ropa mojada, estaba segura que se resfriaría, cuando iba por la mitad del camino, justo a la orilla del bosque prohibido escucho como algo se movía entre los árboles, la curiosidad la domino y fue detrás de la criatura, no sabía que era estaba demasiado oscuro debido a la espesura del follaje sobre su cabeza y solo lograba ver un bulto negro enorme, y a pesar de saber que era imprudente seguir a un criatura desconocida por el bosque la siguió, podía tratarse de perro que había visto antes, pero cuando llego a un claro lo que vio la dejo sin habla, no era un perro, era un…

-¡Hombre lobo!- grito Lily inconscientemente, de pronto la criatura se volvió hacia ella y algo brilló en sus ojos, probablemente la esperanza de por fin haber encontrado alimento, Lily ahogo un grito y se echo a correr, sentía la criatura pisarle los talones, de pronto cuando llegaba a una zona más iluminada se detuvo y se giro, el hombre lobo ya no la perseguía, lo había perdido, sin embargo de pronto sintió como algo la golpeaba con fuerza las costillas haciéndola caer, al ir huyendo de esa cosa, no notó el rumbo que había tomado, y ahí tirada en el suelo lo comprendió, estaba justo debajo del Sauce Boxeador que empezaba a preparar un nuevo golpe, trato de arrastrarse lejos del alcance de sus ramas, pero el dolor que sentía en el costado no la dejo moverse, seguramente eso era todo un record, dos huesos rotos el mismo día en diferentes situaciones, porque sin duda alguna costilla rota. De pronto, cuando pensaba que su suerte no podía empeorar, el hombre lobo reapareció, estaba al pie del sauce, Lily se paralizó no podía pensar ni hacer nada, en un acto-reflejo, desenvaino la varita pero no se le ocurrió ningún hechizo que usar, pero no tuvo que hacerlo antes de que el árbol volviera a acertarle un golpe sintió como algo la arrastraba por el cuello de su túnica de Quidditch, Lily miro sobre su hombro y para su sorpresa, lo que tiraba de ella era nada menos que aquel misterioso perro, la arrastro hasta adentrase de nuevo en el bosque, la llevo hasta un claro (no sabía si era él mismo donde había visto aquella bestia ni donde estaba, solo podía estar segura que aun se encontraba dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts), Lily se dio la vuelta para agradecer al animal por su ayuda, pero ante ella no había ningún perro, en donde suponía que debía estar el animal se hallaba de pie un hombre con el rostro demacrado y los ojos hundidos, con el cabello largo y sucio, aunque no tanto como su túnica

-Lo siento pequeña- le dijo con la voz descolocada, apuntándola con su propia varita de la cual Lily no supo en qué momento se la había quitado- ¡Desmaius!

Lily solo vio un destello de luz y perdió el conocimiento

OooOooO

Lily despertó, tendida sobre el suelo húmedo de una cueva iluminada apenas por la luz de la luna que lograba entrar, con tremendo mareada y confundida

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Lily llevándose una mano a la cabeza sobresaltada

-No te preocupes- hablo una voz masculina rasposa y vacía, Lily giro en la dirección donde procedía la voz, junto a ella estaba sentado despreocupadamente Sirius Black, de pronto todo regreso a su mente, el Hombre lobo, el Sauce Boxeador y un prófugo de Azkaban con su varita y Lily abrió mucho los ojos y miro la mano del mago que aun sostenía la varita que aun tenía en la mano

-¡No me hagas nada!- aquella petición saló automáticamente de su boca- ¡por favor!

-No pensaba hacerlo- dijo levantándose, se acerco a ella y se acuclilló- ¿cómo te sientes?- Lily lo miro confundida- tenias un par de costillas rotas y las he arreglado pero no he sabido sí han quedado bien porque estabas inconsciente

Lily recordó como aquel árbol agresivo le había propinado un tremendo golpe, se palpo el costado esperando sentir dolor, pero este no llego, al parecer el hombre había hecho un excelente trabajo

- Estoy bien- dijo Lily con firmeza, no quería parecer acobardada, su orgullo Gryffindor no se lo permitiría- por cierto Gracias

-No hay porque- contestó el sentándose junto a ella

-¿En serio no vas a hacerme nada?- preguntó Lily apartándose un poco de él

-No tengo porque no me has hecho nada- dijo el sin moverse de su sitió

-Eso no te preocupaba mucho antes- Lily irreflexivamente

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto el frunciendo levente el seño, no enojado si no confuso

-Cuando mataste a todos esos inocentes muggles, no creo que ellos te hicieran nada

-¡ah! te refieres a eso- dijo como si apenas lo entendiera, Lily lo contemplo horrorizada, como era posible que olvidara eso y se quedara tan fresco- se las historias que se cuentan pero me temo que ninguna es cierta, yo no he matado a nadie

-¿y cómo puedo saber yo que eso es cierto?- pregunto ella desconfiada, limitando al máximo su suerte- tu misma lo has dicho ya, si fuera yo un asesino a sangre fría ya estarías muerta

Lily se quedo callada, pero no duro mucho

-Pero me has desmayado- dijo le reclamó

-Lamentó eso, pero estabas lastimada, no podíamos quedarnos ahí y no me iba a arriesgar a que comenzaras a gritar- Lily lo miro a los ojos, buscando la mentira ahí, pero no la encontró, su ojos grises eran diáfanos y nobles- Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?

La pregunta saco a Lily se sus pensamientos

-Mi nombre es Lilian Snape- respondió ella desafiante

-¡¿Snape?!- pregunto Sirius sorprendido- espera un momento ¿tú eres algo de Severus Snape?

-Sí, es mi padre- dijo ella sin mudar el tono desafiante y desconfiado

-¿T-Tu padre?- preguntó aun mas sorprendido de pronto soltó una risa burlona- ¡vaya! ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?, El querido Severus Snape todo un padre de familia

Lily frunció el seño profusamente ofendida- se levanto y cruzo los brazos dándole la espalda

-No le veo lo divertido- le espeto ella, muy molesta lo cual no parecía ser muy adecuado dado que él era un prófugo de Azkaban que tenía en su poder su única arma- Mi padres es profesor de Hogwarts, en cualquier momento se dará cuenta que no estoy en el castillo y moverá hasta la última roca para encontrarme

- ¡¿Profesor?! Sniv…quiero decir Snape si que tiene sorpresas- Lily frunció mas el seño y lo encaro, pero no alcanzó a decirle nada- por cierto esto es tuyo

Black le tendió a Lily su varita tomándola desde la punta

-¿P-Por qué me la das?

-Es tuya ¿no es así?- Lily solo asintió con la cabeza y tomo su varita y volvió a meterla dentro de su túnica, al parecer Sirius no había reparado en el color escarlata de su uniforme hasta ese momento- ¿Gryffindor?

-Sí- contesto ella aun abrumada

-Y juegas al Quidditch- Lily volvió a asentir

-Extraño- murmuro- como sea tengo que irme

-¿qué?, ¿sólo así?, ¿no me vas a amenazar con no decirle a nadie o borrar mi memoria?

-¿Borrar?, Borrar tu memoria ¿dices?- el sonrió abiertamente- creo que has leído demasiadas novelas policiacas – bromeó

-Es que no lo entiendo, yo podría salir de aquí y delatarte…

-Pero no lo harás, ahora estas en deuda conmigo- le dedico una sonrisa- ahora será mejor que vuelvas a tu sala común antes de que nuestro querido Severus se dé cuenta de tu ausencia

A Lily le molestó el tono de bula con la que hablaba de su padre, pero no dijo nada, solo lo miro sorprendida

-Lo haría si supiera donde estoy- dijo tratando de parecer impasible

-Justo debajo del castillo- Lily miro a su alrededor, pero estaba oscuro, así que encendió su varita, frente a ella estaba la puesta por la que entraban los alumnos de primer año para ser seleccionados

-¿por qué estás aquí?- pregunto Lily

-por venganza, quiero atrapar al culpable de que yo haya tenido que pasar doce años en Azkaban- Lily se asustó pensando que se trataba de Harry, pero esa idea se esfumo de su cabeza cuando añadió- a la rata que mató a todos esos Muggles

-¿pero por que en Hogwarts?- había algo en el hombre que le hacía confiar en él

-Tengo motivos para creer que está aquí- dijo con la mirada perdida en algún punto inexistente- no estoy seguro

Lily estornudo sacando a Sirius de sus pensamientos, solo entonces él noto que ella tenía la túnica de Quidditch húmeda y sucia de barro

-Debes irte o te enfermaras- dijo el poniéndose de pié, Lily lo imito

-Sí, pero necesito volver a verte- estaba decidida a averiguarlo todo, Sirius la miro con una amplia sonrisa

-Iba a pedírtelo, puedes ayudarme- dijo el

-Te ayudare con una condición- dijo ella erguiéndose- debes contarme tu versión, si quieres que te ayude, debo saber si puedo confiar en ti- Sirius asintió

-Y tú debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie que estoy en colegio, yo te avísate cómo y cuando podamos vernos

-¿cómo me avisaras?- pregunto Lily, segura que Sirius no podía ir hasta la lechuzería tan cámpate y mandar un mensaje

-¿Has visto un gato grande y de color canela que anda por ahí?- Lily pensó un momento

-¿te refieres a Crookshanks?, es un gato con la cara chata

-Así que se llama Crookshanks, sí es el mismo ¿es tuyo?

-Es de una amiga

-Mejor aun, me he hecho su amigo, ventajas de ser un Animago- dijo él arrogantemente- él te avisara cuando podamos vernos

-De acuerdo- dijo Lily, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, cuando ya tenía la mano en la manija se giro hacia Sirius- ¿qué es un Animago?

-No sé, pregúntale a tu padre el profesor- contesto socarronamente, Lily entre cerró los ojos y le saco la lengua y desapareció por la puerta solo alcanzo a escuchar a Sirius diciéndole - ¡nos vemos!

OooOooO

Lily regresó a su sala común lo mas sigilosamente que pudo, estuvo a punto de sé atrapada por Flich cuando subía por una escalera y tuvo que desviarse por un pasillo oculto por un falso tapiz, cuando llego al retrato de Sir Cadogan barboto la contraseña y por suerte dio a la primera con la contraseña correcta, solo había algunos rezagados en las butacas de la sala común, pero afortunadamente no estaban ahí ninguno de sus amigos, subió rápidamente a su habitación donde ya todas dormían, incluso Ginny, Lily tomo su pijama y se metió al baño, donde se dio una larga y caliente ducha, salió al poco rato y encontró al Crookshanks acurrucado en los pies su cama, Lily le acaricio la cabeza

-¡así que ya conocías a Sirius!- le susurro Lily al gato que ronroneo, Lily se metió bajo las sabanas aunque no tenía ni pisca de sueño, estuvo un rato reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado, por un momento tuvo la idea de ir derechito al despacho de su padrino y decirle que había encontrado a Sirius, pero por alguna razón que solo Merlín conocía, no podía desconfiar de él, era un sujeto un tanto arrogante y presuntuoso, pero era noble lo notaba, además ¿Qué le diría a su padrino? que se había escabullido por los terrenos de Hogwarts a deshoras, saltándose al menos una decena de reglas, no, definitivamente no delataría a Sirius, no quería ni imaginar cómo se pondría Severus cuando se enterara, además, parecía que Sirius conocía a su papá y averiguaría todo lo que pudiera a ese respecto

-"¿Qué es será un Animago?"- pensó Lily cuando el sueño comenzaba a llegar- "creo que después de todo si le preguntare a papá"

A la mañana siguiente Lily se levantó con terrible resfriado y sin pizca de ganas de bajar a desayunar, pero sabía que si no lo hacía su padre mandaría a llamarla a su despacho para un interrogatorio exhaustivo, a que de cualquier manera tendría que enfrentar pero no quería darle más motivos de lo que tenía, para indagar sobre lo que había hecho la noche anterior, sabía que a nadie le había paso desapercibido que había faltado al banquete ni había estado en la sala común lamentado la derrota con el resto del equipo, y si quería mantener en secreto todo el asunto de Sirius necesitaba mantener un perfil bajo para que nadie notara muchos su ausencia, ni hablaría con Harry, conocía su naturaleza impulsiva, así que se reservaría aquella información hasta tener suficiente información, lo único que lamentaba de callar aquello a Harry era que él seguía creyendo que Black quería matarlo, pero no podía decirle lo contrario sin hablar de la conversación que había tenido con el prófugo, y había prometido que no hablaría nadie sobre él y cuando ella hacia una promesa la cumplía

Lily bajo resignadamente al gran comedor acompañada de Ginny que la miraba con cara de preocupación y no era para menos, su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear, estaba pálida y ojerosa, pues apenas había dormido

-Deberíamos ir a la enfermería, antes de desayunar- le dijo Ginny emocionada pasándole un pañuelo, llevaba estornudando toda la mañana- quizá puedas pedirle algo a madame Pomfrey

-¿Deberíamos?- pregunto Lily levantando una ceja con perspicacia al más puro estilo Snape haciendo que el rostro de su amiga se camuflara con su pelirrojo cabello

-Este…yo…bueno… me refería a…es-que-le-hice-esto-a-Harry- dijo ella sacando de su mochila una tarjeta de color granate y dorado que decía en letras grandes y brillantes: "Mejórate Pronto Harry, Atte.: Ginny"- ¡No te burles!- añadió Ginny molesta al ver que Lily hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no reírse

-N-No me burlo- dijo con una carcajada atorada en la garganta- y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro- me parece un lindo detalle de tu parte

Ginny le saco la lengua y sonrió Lily sabía que su amiga estaba enamorada de Harry aunque no sabía muy bien si era de él o de la leyenda, a muchas personas les costaba diferenciar entre ambos, fueron directamente a la enfermería, cuando llegaron Ginny se acerco tímidamente a Harry y Lily fue a la oficina de madame Pomfrey en busca de algo para parar el resfriado

-Sabía que lo necesitarías- reprocho la enfermara nada más Lily puso un pie en su oficina- ayer te quedaste mucho tiempo con la ropa mojada, a ustedes los jóvenes creen que son indestructibles

Lily no dijo nada, solo se limito a aceptar la reprimenda mirando a madame Pomfrey con los ojos más tiernos que podía poner, la enfermera negó con la cabeza y le entrego el vial que contenía un liquido espeso de color azul chicle, Lily lo aspecto y le dio las gracias, de pronto un grito estridente las sobresalto a ambas, tanto que Lily casi tiraba el frasco, las dos se asomaron por la puerta y vieron con Harry cerraba rápidamente la tarjeta que le había llevado Ginny, de donde procedía el estridente sonido

-¡Silencio! esté no es lugar para estar haciendo escándalo- los reprendió y luego se volvió bruscamente hacía Lily- Bébelo ahora mismo y luego baja a tomar algo caliente- Lily asintió y bebió de golpe la poción, hizo una mueca de asco y le regreso el recipiente a la enfermera, y fue a reunirse con Ginny y Harry que había metido la tarjeta debajo del florero para que dejara de Gritar

-Te veo en el comedor- dijo rápidamente Ginny muy roja y salió apresuradamente

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Lily acercándose a la cama de Harry

-Mejor- respondió Harry aunque su aspecto decía todo lo contrario- averiguaste algo sobre el Grimm

-No, y ya te dije que no tiene nada que ver con el Grimm, seguro que era alguna criatura del bosque prohibido

-¿entonces le has preguntado a Hagrid?

-no, ayer los profesores nos mandaron a todos directamente a la sala común y ya no puede salir a verlo- mintió descarada y tan convincentemente que incluso ella lo habría creído

-No le he dicho que bajara a tomar algo caliente- apremio la enfermera asomando nuevamente la cabeza por la puerta de su oficina

-Si ya voy- contesto Lily rápidamente- te dejo porque sino- e hizo deslizó un dedo horizontalmente sobre su garganta, Harry esbozo una media sonrisa, no estaba para nada de humor

A medio día Lily estaba sentada frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor, Crookshanks estaba sentado en su regazo y ella lo acariciaba distraídamente

-Se puede saber a ti que te pasa- pregunto Ginny sentándose junto a ella-hoy has estado muy ausente

-Sigo pensado en el partido de ayer- dijo "se te está haciendo habito eso de decir mentiras" le reprocho una voz en su cabeza

-Lo sé- dijo Ginny acomodándose junto a ella- ha sido muy desafortunado que los dementores de presentaran a la mitad del partido

-Al menos parece ser que le tienen mucho miedo a Dumbledore porque no ha internado volver a entrar

-Nadie lo había visto tan molesto- dijo Ginny acariciando distraídamente a Crookshanks

- Ni yo lo había visto así y eso que lo conozco desde que tengo uso de memoria

-En fin dijo, tengo que hacer los deberes de pociones- Ginny se levanto para ir en busca de sus libros pero antes de irse saco de su bolsillo un pergamino cuidadosamente enrollado, Lily reconoció la letra de Severus, vaya si tenía razón su padre la sometería a interrogatorio- hablando de eso, hace un rato trajeron esto para ti

-Gracias- Lily tomo el pergamino y lo desdoblo, había adivinado, era un mensaje de Severus pidiéndole que fuera a las mazmorras a encontrarse con él

Lily fue inmediatamente, "al mal paso darle prisa" se dijo mentalmente "y ahora hablo conmigo misma, además de mentirosa y desequilibrada"

Llego a la Mazmorra donde Severus preparaba nuevamente la poción que le había visto darle al profesor Lupin, para fortuna de Lily Severus no tenía preparado ningún interrogatorio, solamente le pregunto sobre su brazo, el cual había curado Madame Pomfrey en un dos por tres y le llamo la atención por saltarse las comidas, estuvo platicando bastante rato con Severus y ceno con él en el despacho, aunque se sentía un poco mal por ocultarle lo de Sirius, después de todo este era prófugo pero estaba decidida a llegar al fondo

Las clases le servían a Lily como distractor, pues la ayudaban a no pensar siempre en Sirius, extrañamente confiaba en él, así que decidió ir a la biblioteca a averiguar más acerca de los animagos

-¿Que es lo que buscas?- le pregunto Ginny que se empezaba a abrir mientras Lily sacaba y metía libros de los estantes

-quiero saber que son los animagos- dijo ella sacando un gran libro de transformaciones- ¡Bingo! lo encontré

-¿y para que quieres saberlo? ¿No me digas que nos lo ha dejado McGonagall y yo no me he enterado? – pregunto repentinamente alarmada

-No, no… eh yo solo tenía curiosidad- dijo Lily mientras se dirigían a una mesa con el pesado libro

-ah bueno, me habías asustado- dijo sentándose a su lado- y bueno ¿que son entonces los animagos?

"Un animago es una bruja o mago con la capacidad de transformarse en un animal, -Leyó Lily- conservando el pensamiento humano y la capacidad de razonar, aunque no tienen capacidad del habla. Esta capacidad no es innata (como en el caso de los metamorfos), sino que se obtiene por medios mágicos.

La magia utilizada en esta transformación es complicada y sumamente avanzada, y sólo magos muy poderosos y habilidosos son capaces de realizarla, ya que está el peligro de que salga terriblemente mal. Una vez adquirida esta capacidad, uno puede transformarse cuando desee, con o sin varita.

Los animagos no pueden tomar la forma de más de una especie animal. Esta forma no es elegida por los magos, sino que viene determinada por su personalidad y características interiores. Un animago en forma de animal no se ve restringido por la esperanza de vida de este específico animal.

Cuando un mago se transforma en su forma animal, existen indicios que conectan su transformación con la forma humana.

Si un animago sufre cambios físicos significativos, como por ejemplo la pérdida de un miembro, su forma animal reflejará tal cambio.

La diferencia entre Transformación y la habilidad del animago es que estos últimos pueden cambiar en un animal cuando deseen, sin una varita o un encantamiento. Ser un animago es una habilidad, y la transformación requiere un hechizo. Un animago sigue pensando como un humano cuando se encuentran en su forma animal, sin embargo, sus sentimientos no son tan complexos cuando se encuentran en forma animal. Los animagos también tienen la habilidad de comunicarse con animales normales.

Todos los animagos deben estar registrados en la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia del Ministerio de Magia, el cual lleva un registro de todos los animagos conocidos. Esta registración incluye revelar la forma del animal y una marca distinguible de éste. El registro será disponible para el público. La principal razón de esta registración es controlar el mal uso de esta habilidad, que suele ser empleada para fines deshonestos o incluso criminales.

-¡Vaya eso sería genial!- exclamo Ginny cuando Lily termino la lectura- ¿te imaginas? poder transformarte en un animal a voluntad

-Sí, es impresionante- reconoció Lily – "ahora entiendo que quería decir Sirius con lo de las ventajas de ser un animago"


	14. El Mapa del Merodeador I

Siento mucho tardar tanto en actualizar, pero acabo de entrar a la Universidad (esta fue mi primera semana y estoy muerta) y tengo que leer 7 libros (y no son los de Harry Potter u.u) y tengo un montón de trabajo para los próximos 6 meses así que tal ve solo actualice un par de veces hasta Diciembre si tengo suerte pero como se los he dicho siempre amo la historia y no la abandonare, solo les pido que me tengan paciencia, y perdonen por que este capitulo es corto, el plan era hacerlo mas largo pero quería subirles algo para que no me odien por eso lo partí, espero poder subirles la otra mitad la otra semana

Gracias por leer y comentar

* * *

**El Mapa del Merodeador I**

-¡Vaya eso sería genial!- exclamo Ginny cuando Lily termino la lectura- ¿te imaginas? poder transformarte en un animal a voluntad

-Sí, es impresionante- reconoció Lily – "ahora entiendo que quería decir Sirius con lo de las ventajas de ser un animago"

Lily no tuvo noticas de Sirius durante días, cuando iba a los entrenamientos de Quidditch vigilaba el linde del bosque prohibido pero nada, ni tampoco había visto mucho a Crookshanks, que solo estaba de vez en cuando en la sala común, Lily asumía que iba a encontrarse con Sirius, hasta un par de semanas más tarde cuando volvía a la sala común luego de la última clase del día, encontró a Crookshanks en su dormitorio con un trozo de pergamino rasgado en su hocico, Lily lo abrió dentro solo había unas cuantas palabras

** Nos vemos el sábado a las 7 de la noche en la entrada del bosque prohibido al otro lado del lago, por donde esta un haya grande y vieja procura estar sola, y destruye este pergamino en cuanto lo hayas leído **

** Sirius**

Lily hizo bolita el pergamino y lo metió en su bolsillo, dejo su mochila tomando solamente lo que necesitaba de hacer sus deberes, y bajo a la chimenea, y bajo de nuevo a la sala común, se sentó en el lugar de siempre frente de la chimenea y tiro el trozo de pergamino al fuego y lo miro fijamente hasta que quedo reducido a cenizas, era una suerte que el sábado hubiera partido de Quidditch (Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff), así no tendía que buscar ninguna excusa para salir del castillo simplemente se perdería entre la multitud cuando regresaran al castillo

El resto de la semana Lily trato de no parecer ansiosa aunque a veces sus nervios la traicionaban, sabía que se metería en un buen lio si la descubría y ni hablar de lo que haría Severus, por eso debía mantener la calma, Ginny ya comenzaba a sospechar que algo le pasaba, la había descubierto un par de veces con la mirada perdida en la vista del bosque prohibido que tenían desde la torre de Gryffindor

-Me quieres decir que te pasa- le recrimino su amiga que estaba sentada frente de ella en la mesa donde redactaban un ensayo de pociones- llevas días en la luna

-no sé de qué me hablas- contesto Lily haciéndose la desentendida

-¿ha sí? dime que te dije- provoco Ginny

-Yo…

-¡vez!- dijo llevándose las manos a la cadera- no me estas prestando atención

-Lo siento pero de verdad no me pasa nada solo estoy cansada, entre los entrenamientos y los deberes

-No te creo, pero no puedo obligarte a que me digas nada que no quieras- Ginny recogió sus cosas y subió al dormitorio

-Gin, espera- pero ella siguió su camino sin hacer caso de su amiga Lily se quedo sentada, no quería que Ginny se enojara con ella pero había hecho una promesa y no podía romperla, Lily recogió sus cosas también y fue a la biblioteca, sabía que su amiga no se daría por vencida y no quería que la volviera atacar a preguntas, llego a la biblioteca y se instaló en la mesa más alejada. Llevaba ahí una hora cuando una voz conocida le hablo

-¿sigues molesta conmigo?- Draco estaba parado a su lado con los libros bajo el brazo, Lily soltó un suspiro y dijo sin quitar la vista de su Libro

-¿eso me serviría de algo?- Draco se encogió de hombros- no Draco ya no estoy enojada, algo molesta quizá

-¿me hablaras ahora?- Lily no dijo nada se limito a encogerse de hombros imitando al rubio, Lily se volvió a mirarlo Draco puso la mejor cara de inocencia que tenia Lily pareció analizarlo un momento

-Si no me queda de otra- Draco iba a sonreír cuando ella añadió- pero tienes que prometerme que le pedirás a tu padre que se olvide del asunto del hipogrifo

-Lo intentare- dijo el endureciendo la expresión- pero sabes que no puedo prometerte nada tu sabes cómo es el

-De acuerdo- Lily conocía muy bien a Lucius Malfoy y sabía que era un hombre prepotente y orgulloso un amante de la sangre que detestaba a todos los que según él no deberían hacerse llamar magos, también sabía que Draco no compartía del todo esa idea, pero que le tenía miedo a Lucius y por eso pretendía odiar a los hijos de muggles

Lily paso el resto de la tarde en la biblioteca con Draco terminado los deberes, no hablaron demasiado, y Lily evito a toda cosa el tema partido de quidditch, porque sabía que había cosas que no podría explicar sin delatar a Sirius, aunque Draco lo tribuyo a que el ego Gryffindor de su amiga estaba lastimado por haber perdido su primer partido de quidditch. No salieron de la biblioteca sino hasta que la Señora Price les pidió que salieran, para que pudiera cerrar la biblioteca. Draco insistió en acompañar a Lily a su sala común dada su renovada amistada, Lily acepto, él chico tomo los libros de ella y caminaron en silencio, Draco estaba feliz de poder pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga, cuando llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor, donde Draco se sentía completamente en territorio enemigo se acerco mas ella

-Gracias por acompañarme- dijo Lily con una sonrisa frente al retrato de la dama gorda

-no fue nada- dijo Draco haciendo un ademan con la mano para quitarle importancia Lily sonrió, se paró de puntas y deposito un beso en la mejilla de Draco, en ese momento el retrato de movió dando paso a Fred y George, que fulminaron al rubio con la mirada

-Nos vemos mañana- Lily tomo los libros de Draco y entro a la torre y subió a su dormitorio- Hola chicos

-Hola- contesto Fred y esperaron a que Lily se perdiera de vista- estas muy lejos de tu oyó ¿no serpiente?- Draco no contesto solamente se dio la vuelta para irse, no quería volver a tener problemas con Lily

OooOooO

El sábado Lily se levanto muy temprano, no tenía ni pizca de sueño a pesar de que no había podido dormir en toda la noche, quizá era por la expectativa de ver a Sirius y el miedo a que la descubrieran, a pesar de eso tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle y no desecharía la oportunidad averiguar las respuestas que Sirius tenía para ella, Lily bajo a la sala común y tomo el libro de pociones que había tomado a hurtadillas de su casa, (del lugar en el que Severus guardaba los libros que en la biblioteca de la escuela se encontraban en la sección restringida) durante las vacaciones, estuvo leyendo un rato sin prestar realmente atención a lo que leía, al final cuando los otros Gryffindors comenzaron a bajar al gran comedor para el desayuno Lily fue de nuevo a su dormitorio para guardar su libro, Ginny se estaba amarrando los zapatos cuando ella entro de nuevo

-Buenos días- saludo a Ginny, que para fortuna de Lily no había insistido en sonsacarle nada, aunque ella sabía que no era que le hubiera creído los cientos de de "no tengo nada" que había recibido como respuesta a sus preguntas

-Buenos días- contesto aun adormilada- ¿Por qué te has levantado tan temprano?

-No podía dormir- contesto Lily sin dar detalles, abrió su baúl y metió su libro hasta el fondo, poniendo sus túnicas sobre el

-¿Sigues escondiendo cosas?- le pregunto la pelirroja en tono de reproche

-No escondo nada- mintió- solamente este libro, es de papá y si se entera que lo he tomado de sus cosas me matará

Ginny no dijo nada, solamente se limito a negar con la cabeza, se levanto y tomo su capa

-¿vamos a desayunar?- preguntó pretendiendo no sentirse dolida de que su amiga le ocultara cosas, pero Lily sabía, sabía que se sentía dolida y odiaba hacerle eso pero no podía decirle nada

-Si vamos

Pasaron la mañana sentadas frente a la chimenea de la sala común jugando al ajedrez y globstones, el partido de Quidditch lo habían programado a media tarde, después de la comida, así que todos bajaron y comieron de prisas, mucho incluso aprovecharon para tomar algunas cosas para comer en el campo, Lily tomo un trozo de tarta de melaza envuelto en una servilleta y un vial con jugo de calabaza y metió ambos dentro de su túnica fue con todos al campo de Quidditch

El partido fue excepcional, el tiempo sin duda había sido muchísimo mejor que en el partido de Gryffindor tampoco hubo ninguna señal de los dementores, y después de casi tres horas de partido la buscadora de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang una chica de cuarto logro atrapar la Snitch de manera sorprendente, prácticamente arrebatándosela de las manos a Diggory, para los Gryffindors eso significaba que aun tenían una posibilidad de ganar la copa de Quidditch, Oliver estaba tan emocionado cuando Cho sobrevoló el campo con la Snitch en la mano, que por poco se cae de las gradas. El partido termino alrededor de seis y media, Ravenclaws y Gryffindors salieron del campo tan entusiasmados y dispuestos a festejar que ninguno de los compañeros de Lily, notaron cuando ella desvió su camino hacia el lago

Lily bordeo el contorno del lago para llegar al lugar pactado con Sirius, a mitad de camino Crookshanks se le unió, cuando llegaron Sirius ya estaba ahí sentado en la roca que describía en su carta devorando unas bayas, Lily podía que ver porque había escogido precisamente ese lugar para encontrarse, desde donde estaban, ellos podía ver el castillo pero los arboles eran tan espesos que dudaba que alguien pudiera verlos a ellos

-Hola- saludo ella poniéndose enfrente de él- supuse que tendrías hambre así que te he traído esto dijo Lily tendiéndole el trozo de tarta que había estado cuidando y el jugo de calabaza, el los tomo de sus manos mirándola con curiosidad

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa que dado a su apariencia sucia y desaliñada podría habría asustado a cualquiera, pero detrás de esa mueca demente Lily podía ver un atisbo de cordura, ella podía sentirlo, aquel hombre no era malo y no estaba loco, simplemente era una persona que había sufrido mucho- sabes esta bayas no son mucho pero al menos me mantienen con vida, a veces el gato me trae comida que roba del comedor

-Debe ser difícil- comento Lily sentándose junto a él

-Es peor estar en Azkaban te lo aseguro- la mirada se le ensombreció, ahora que Lily conocía en persona lo que un Dementor podía hacerte sentir con solo acercase a ti un momento, Lily no quería ni imaginar lo que era estar rodeado de ellos todo el tiempo.

Mientras Lily contemplaba la nada perdida en sus pensamientos Sirius la contemplaba, le parecía irreal que Snape hubiera tenido hijos, el siempre lo había visto como un borde insufrible, maniaco de las artes oscuras, lo último que había sabido de era que se había unido a Voldemort, por lo que no se explicaba que estuviera ahí en el castillo, no creía que fuera una persona de fiar, quizá Dumbledore quería tenerlo bajo su supervisión personal, "¡ah el director y su debilidad por pensar siempre lo mejor de todos!" pensaba mientras masticaba la tarta fría, lo mas intrigante extraño de todo era que la pequeña niña que tenía delante él no era para nada como el Snape que él recordaba, es mas era todo lo contrario, era amable, inteligente y sus ojos reflejaban bondad, le recordaba a alguien aunque no podía decir a quien

-Sabes me le he estado dando vueltas al asunto y hay algo que todavía no capto, ¿cómo es que Snape termino dando clases?- comento metiendo el ultimo trozo de tarta de melaza en su boca

-¿cómo debería tomar eso?- contesto Lily recelosa

-Tranquila es solo una pregunta

-bueno, pues a decir vedad no lo sé, papá enseña aquí desde que puedo recordar- dijo Lily haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por recordar, las conversaciones con su padre- incluso cuando era pequeña mi padrino le propuso varías veces que nos viniéramos a vivir aquí de forma definitiva pero mi padre se negó

-¿tu padrino?- pregunto Sirius frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿y quién es tu padrino para hacer esa clase de proposiciones?

-El director del colegio- contesto Lily con una sonrisa sarcástica- Albus Dumbledore

Al escuchar eso Sirius se atraganto con el trozó de tarta que aun no había tragado

-¿t-tu padrino es Dumbledore?- eso lo había tomado completamente desprevenido

-Así es- dijo Lily alzando la barbilla- pero eso no es de lo que he venido a hablar, necesito que me expliques muchas cosas, si es que quieres que te ayude

-Me parece justo, adelante ¿Qué quieres que te explique?

-Para empezar, si es que tú fuiste el que mato a todos esos Muggles ¿Quién fue? ¿Por qué te inculpo?

-Bueno para explicar eso, tienes que saber primero toda la historia- dijo adoptando un aire melancólico- Seguramente conoces la historia de Harry Potter- Lily asintió prestando mucha atención a su interlocutor- Es bien sabido que Voldemort de los Potter bueno ellos… ellos eran mis amigos- dijo y la voz se le quebró, inspiro profundo

Lily estaba bastante sorprendida y lo miraba intensamente

-¿c-conocías a los p-papás de Harry?

-James era mi mejor amigo y Lily era la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, ambos lo eran

-espera un momento, ¿la mamá de Harry también se llamaba Lily?- preguntó la pequeña- que extraño

-Al contrario, a mi me parece muy lógico- Sirius la miro con una sonrisa cómplice y agrego- tu padre y ella eran muy amigos cuando estudiamos en Hogwarts, era de esperarse que te nombrara en su honor

Lily cayó un momento no podía imaginar a su padre amigo de la mamá de Harry, era irreal para ella

-¿y por qué nunca lo menciono?- pregunto mas para ella que para Sirius

-Si tú no lo sabes menos yo- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros- aunque, tal vez sea por qué ellos tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte cuando estábamos en quinto. Y aunque Snape trato de disculparse- agrego irónico- cuando a Lily era una persona terca y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había nadie que la convenciera de lo contrario

Lily no dijo nada, solo lo miraba sorprendida y confusa ante tal revelación

-¿a todo esto que tiene que ver Voldemort con aquellos muggles que acecinaron?

-poco después de que nació Harry nos enteramos que Voldemort quería matar a los Potter, él porque nunca nos quedo muy claro, pero de alguna manera Dumbledore se había enterado que Voldemort quería eliminar a los Potter, así que Dumbledore decidió que sería conveniente que se escondieran, para ello utilizaron un encantamiento fidelio…- Lily lo miro interrogante-…Un encantamiento fidelio es hechizo por el cual se esconde un lugar, en este caso una casa en la mente de algún mago, "el guardián", por lo cual nadie puede entrar, ver ni detectar la casa aunque este frente a sus narices, a menos que el que es el guardián les revele la ubicación exacta del lugar

-¿Eso se puede hacer?

-Claro que sí pero es magia muy complicada. En fin se hizo el encartamiento fidelio a la casa de los Potter, el plan original era que yo fuera el guardián del secreto, aunque eso significaba que tendría a Voldemort a sus seguidores pisándome los talones, porque todo el mundo conocía la gran amistad entre James y yo. Entonces como sabía que Voldemort me perseguiría a mí e intentaría sonsacarme la información, propuse a James que nombrara guardián a otro de nuestros compañeros de colegio, un tipo insignificante, al cual jamás creerían que se le hubiera confiado algo tan importante, y así se hizo

Sin embargo yo no contaba con que este… infeliz era espía de Voldemort- Lily ahogo un grito tapándose la boca con las manos- así e-ese desgraciado se los entrego.

Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía emitir algún sonido, haciendo un esfuerzo trago saliva y pregunto

-¿y tú… lo descubriste?- Sirius se levanto y se sentó frente a ella recargándose en un árbol, su expresión melancólica se ensombreció y rastro de locura apareció en sus ojos nuevamente.

-sospechaba de él, pero cuando fui a su escondrijo quería vigilarlo, asegurarme que todavía podíamos confiar en él, pero cuando llegue ya no estaba, y temí lo peor por lo que fui directamente a la casa de James y Lily pero… L-Llegue tarde, cuando llegue la casa estaba destruida, James y Lily muertos, y Harry no estaba, me preocupe muchísimo, cuando salí me encontré con Hagrid que lo llevaba en brazos, me dijo que lo llevaría a un lugar seguro que había acordado con Dumbledore, al saber una ira me cegó, Salí detrás de Peter

-¿Peter? ¿Cuál Peter?

-Peter Pettigrew, fui tras él con la intención de matarlo y te lo juro que lo habría hecho, pero si en algo era hábil, eso era huir, el muy cobarde, y luego fingió su muerte para que no lo persiguieran

-¿pero cómo fue que nunca lo encontraron?, por mucho que el fingiera su muerte alguien lo habría visto

-Sencillo, por que el al igual que yo es un animago, se transformo y huyó

-¿en qué animal?

-Una rata, una rata que sospecho esta en el castillo en este preciso momento

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban, Lily se irguió sobre la roca y vio a su padre a acercarse, bajo de la roca y susurro apremiantemente

-¡Sirius pronto escóndete!

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó confundido, pues no había escuchado el ruido

-rápido que viene mi papá- dijo y se adelantó hacia Severus

-¡oh! hablaremos luego- dijo en medio de un gruñido, se había vuelto a convertir en perro y se había internado en el bosque

-Lily ¿qué haces aquí?- Dijo Severus cuando Lily fue a su encuentro

-Solo daba un paseo, quería estar un rato a solas- dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros

-¿y eso a que se debe?- preguntó suspicazmente levantando su ceja

-nada particular, solo que en el castillo es difícil encontrar un poco de paz, en especial después de un partido de Quidditch- dijo encogiéndose de hombros aparentado tranquilidad, aunque su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho, Severus había estado a nada de descubrir a Sirius

-Vamos al castillo papá, muero de hambre- dijo tomando al hombre de la mano y ambos se alejaron del lago, Lily miro sobre su hombro pero Sirius ya no estaba

OooOooO

Llego el invierno, Lily había hablado un par de veces con Sirius antes de la vacaciones, sin embargo habían sido conversaciones muy cortas, pues no podían arriesgarse a que los descubrieran como había estado a punto Severus de hacerlo. Sirius había terminado de explicarle como había logrado escapar de la prisión de Azkaban, y que necesitaba entrar a Hogwarts para buscar en el castillo a la rata, Lily quería ayudarlo, pero Sirius se negaba a decirle como podía saber que rata era

-no quiero involucrarte- le había dicho Sirius la última vez que habían hablado una semana antes de las vacaciones

-como si no estuviera involucrada ya- dijo Lily sarcástica

-Ya, pero eso es diferente- Sirius súbitamente se puso serio y en su mirada brillo un destello de locura

-sigues pensado en cometer homicidio- Lily le dedico una mirada preocupada

-quiero cometer el crimen por el que me encarcelaron es todo


End file.
